Spirit Guardians
by SpirittigerRei
Summary: Koenma makes the gang go to the Dark tournamet Again! There 5th team mate is a girl. what powers does she have and secrets she hids.And what wacky people will the gang meet! who are they? read and find out! RR !Complete!
1. Meeting Rei

SpirittigerRei: HI! HI! HI! HI!

Yusuke: You had sugar again, didn't you?

StR: NO! …Well, yes, if you count eating Hiei's ice cream.

Yusuke: You ate Hiei's ice cream!

StR: YUP!

Hiei: ONNA!

StR: Gotta run! I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, only Rei.

Spirit Guardians: Chapter 1: Meeting Rei

Koenma put a hand to his forehead and wondered to himself, _How did I get into this mess?_

/Flashback/

"What is it, toddler?" exclaimed a certain Spirit Detective, who was sleepy because the gang had just gotten back from a very tiring mission. Low class demons could be easy to kill, but there was just oh so many of them.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" yelled Koenma.

"ONL-" He was cut short by Kurama, who had put a hand over his mouth.

"Please tell us why you called," he said, also very tired

"Yes, lets get this over with," said our favorite fire demon with anti-gravitational hair.

"Well... I hate to say this, but…"

"Spit it out!" yelled Yusuke.

"TheresgoingtobeanotherDarkTournament," he said really fast. (Translation: There's going to be another Dark Tournament.)

"WHAT?" yelled everyone except Hiei.

"Yes, well, you have to go and stop a demon who is in a tournament."

"Why?" asked Kuwabara.

"Why else? He's going to try to take over the human world," said Hiei emotionlessly.

"Exactly," said Koenma.

"Great," said the sarcastic, pissed detective.

"What are the rules, sir?" asked Kurama.

"Same as the last."

"So we get Genkai to be our fifth person?" questioned Yusuke.

"No. I have someone else in mind," said Koenma

"Who?" asked Kuwabara.

"You will find out later. You have two month until the tournament. Now I must be going."

"Okay," everyone said except Hiei, who just "Hn."

Later, somewhere dark:

"Please? Just for the tournament?" pleaded Koenma, clasping his hands together and kneeling.

"Spirit Guardians work on Makai problems, not Ningenkai problems," said a shadow with golden glowing eyes.

"But it might become a Makai problem. The demon that is trying to take over the human world is Akito!" Koenma sounding more desperate, if that was possible.

"Akito? …Hm… Okay, but you have full responsibility over her."

"Yes, sir."

/End Flashback/

"Where is he? He yells at me for being late," wined Yusuke as he paced in front of the stadium.

"Yusuke, calm down," said Kurama.

Koenma suddenly popped up out of nowhere. "Sorry I'm late."

"Well, where is he?" asked Kuwabara.

"He who?" asked Koenma

"The fifth person," said Hiei.

"Oh, yeah…well…"

"He's not here, is he?" said the impatient Yusuke.

"No, Rei's here."

"Rei, please slow down!" yelled Jorge, coming into view. He was chasing a person running by with their hands in their pockets.

"Jorge, you were supposed to catch Rei!" yelled Koenma.

"I'm trying, sir!"

In the background, shouts of "Stop!" and "Come back here!" were heard. It seemed that the mystery person had stolen some food from a demon vender.

"Oh no. Rei, you are going to kill me," whispered Koenma

"Is that the fifth member?" asked Yusuke. Koenma simply nodded.

The mystery person stopped and jumped behind Koenma.

"Okay, girly, come out and pay for those treats you stole," demanded a big, ugly pig demon as he approached. The girl came out from behind Koenma and gave the pig demon some money. Then he left.

"I thought you said you didn't have any money," Koenma said to the girl called Rei. Rei looked the opposite way of Koenma with her eyes filled of mischief. "You didn't! You stole my money!" Two veins were popping on his forehead.

"Wait! This is Rei?" asked Yusuke, surprised.

The girl nodded happily.

"Koenma, she has very little spirit energy. She won't get past the first round," said Hiei doubtfully.

"I agree with Hiei!" yelled Yusuke.

"Don't underestimate her," said Koenma. "She may seem weak, but she's not."

They all took a good look at her. She had brown hair in a high ponytail that went down to the top of her back with blond bangs that went down to her chin. She wore a red headband, blue jeans and a t-shirt, and a pair of tennis shoes. She had bright blue eyes. They could sense very little spirit energy from her about as much as a regular human. The girl started to walk away.

"No, Rei, don't go! I'm responsible for you," wined Koenma

Rei gave him a glare that clearly said, 'Why should I care?'

"If you stay, you won't have to pay me back." She shrugged.

"Hello, I'm Kurama," introduced the redhead.

"Yusuke."

"Kuwabara."

"Hn."

"That's Hiei," clarified Kurama

"…"

"It seems Rei doesn't talk much," said Kurama.

"It's another Hiei!" laughed Yusuke

"Hn."

"…"

"_Attention! The dark tournament is about to begin! Will Team Urameshi and Team Dark come to the arena please!"_ said a voice over the intercom.

"'Kay, that's us!" said Yusuke.

"Let's go!" pumped Kuwabara.

"Yes, lets," said Kurama.

"Hn."

"…"

They started to walk to the arena. Even Koenma and Jorge.

"Why are you two coming?" asked Yusuke.

"Rei is my responsibility. I have to make sure she doesn't doing anything stupid," explained Koenma, and was promptly treated to a glare, courtesy of Rei.

"Yeah and where ever Koenma, goes I go," said Jorge. Everyone just kind of ignored him.

"Can you do that?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yes, I already asked the Committee," said Koenma.

"_Alright, people welcome to the Dark tournament! I'm your host Koto_._"_ Cheers were heard throughout the crowd. _"The first teams are Team Urameshi and Team Dark!"_ There were four boos for Team Dark. It was the girls, Keiko, Boton, Shizuru and Yukina. Genkei was there to but she wasn't booing. Puu was there and was either booing or puuing, so I guess there were five boos: four girls and a flying penguin.

_"Will the first fighters please come up!"_ shouted Koto

"I'll go," volunteered Kuwabara.

"No!" protested one of the Dark Team members. He was tall and hansom if you didn't count the horns on top of his head. He had long black hair that reached his shoulders, red eyes, and tan skin. "I'm going, and I want to fight the girl."

StR: I'm going to end it there.

Y: Where'd you get that bump?

StR: Hiei! Luckily, I found Kurama before he could kill me.

H: Hn. I didn't hit you. You ran into a wall. And Kurama's not here now.

StR: AHH! Please review and read on! Goodbye!

Y: -.-' The readers can't read on if she's dead…

Beta Notes (B/N): Yo. Ookami Aya here, beta-ing for me good buddy StR. I won't rewrite the thing, but I will fix the grammatical errors and fix parts that are just not right or whatever. That's can't be very reassuring, though, seeing as I didn't word that very well, but whatever. Again. In any case, I'll be going through this chapter-by-chapter until I find it to be readable for picky people like me. I don't know how I'll be able to get myself through the next 26 chapters, though.

The reason for the new Dark Tournament and Rei's severe lack of speech will be explained much later.


	2. Anoka vs Rei

StR: ZZZZ…

Kuwabara: You ok?

StR: huh?… … … NO! THAT STUPID HIEI WONT LEAVE ME ALONE!

Kuwabara: But he hasn't come near you at all since the last chapter.

StR: HE INVADED MY DREAMS!

Kuwabara: Aww, someone likes Hiei.

StR:0.0…err…/SLAP/

Kuwabara/knocked out/

StR: Enjoy. I don't own yyh only my ocs

)Yoko talking(

'regular thinking'

Spirit Guardians: Chp2. Anoka vs. Rei

"I'm going and I want to fight the girl," said the guy.

"WHAT?" yelled the boys except Hiei, Koenma, and Jorge.

"…" Rei looked severely annoyed.

"You heard me," said the man.

"But you can't! She's a girl!" yelled Kuwabara, sticking to his code.

"…" She was getting the anime veins. Rei started to walk to the arena.

"Rei," Koenma called out to the girl. She turned her head to look at the prince. "Don't do anything stupid." She just grinned and looked at him evilly. It was the first time she ever smiled.

)That girl looks familiar.(

'Really? Well, we've never seen her before, unless you're not telling me something.'

)I don't like your tone.(

'…'

)She does! It might have been when I was still a thief. Not that I'm not a thief now!(

Kurama mentally sweatdropped.

"_All right! The first match is Anoka and..Ah…" _Koto put her hand over the microphone "What's your name?"

"…"

"Well! It's rude to not answer a question when asked one!"

"…"

"Her name is Rei," Koenma announced to Koto.

"Oh. Well, why didn't she say that?" Koto exclaimed angrily.

"She can't," explained Koenma.

"Is she a mute?" asked Yusuke.

"No. It's hard to explain."

"Oh."

"Anyway… _All right, it's Anoka from Team Dark and Rei from Team Urameshi! GO!"_

"A mute? Too bad. I love hearing little girls scream," said Anoka.

Rei just had a disgusted look that turned into a scowl when he called her a little girl.

"_I said go," _announced the impatient Koto.

"…" Rei just stood there unmoving.

"Fine, I'll make the first move." Anoka moved in a blur, and Rei just barely dodged. "You have to be faster than that!" Rei continued to evade his attacks.

"KOENMA!" yelled the boys, barring Kurama, because he doesn't yell.

"She can barley dodge!"

"Hn. This is only the first match and she's having trouble."

"She's gonna lose!" said Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara in that order.

"I assure you that this is not her best fighting," said Koenma from behind Jorge.

Back up at the arena, Anoka unsheathed a very massive sword.

Rei's eyes widened. Before she knew it, Anoka was up in the air. Rei didn't have time to dodge, so she did the only thing she could do. She flung her hands straight out at Anoka. She appeared holding something.

_"What's this? It looks like Rei is about to attack!"_

Anoka's sword flew at Rei, but to everyone's surprise, it came to an abrupt halt in the air between her outstretched arms.

StR: I think I will end it there.

Yusuke: What happen to Kuwabara.

StR: He said I liked Hiei so I hit him.

Kurama: Why did he think you like Hiei?

StR: KURAMA/whispers something to Kurama/

Yusuke: Tell me too!

StR: Review please! All reviews are welcome! Please read on.

Y: HEY! I WANT TO KNOW THE ANSWER!

K: Yusuke, just look at the beginning of the chapter.

Y: Oh. Interesting.

Beta note-y goodness time!

Aya: (deadpan) Yo, yo. What up, homies. Ookami Aya here, reporting to her long-neglected duty. Excuse me for being an expert procrastinator.

Kuronue: An expert procrastinator would get her homework done. On time.

Aya: Shut up. Please ignore my muse. Anyway, I meant to edit this earlier, but, well, then I didn't. So. Yeah. Sorry about that. In apology, I will edit a couple more chapters right now! Hooray!

StR: Argh! Go home! Now!

Aya: Heheh. Sorry, hon, but I've been taking annoying lessons from Kuronue.

Kuronue: No, you haven't. You were always like this.

Aya: Fair enough. Now I'll be going before a certain unnamed tiger bites my head off.


	3. She talks

StR: (Poking Kuwabara with a stick. He's still out)

Yusuke: How hard did you hit him?

StR: I don't know.

Y: Remind me not to get you mad.

StR: K!

Kurama: You guys, the readers are back.

StR and Y: Uhh…

StR: Enjoy this chapter!

/action/

Chp. 3: She talks

Anoka and Rei were flung back by an invisible force.

_" Did anyone see what just happen?" said Koto._

" What _did_ just happen?" Yusuke asked Koenma.

"I told her not to do anything stupid, but does she listen? NO!" Koenma said to himself.

"KOENMA!" Yusuke yelled.

"What?"

"What happened?"

"Just watch."

Back up on the arena, Rei and Anoka both were on the ground.

"Ow. What was that?" said Anoka, holding his head.

As Rei rose, she wasn't entirely visible, but once she stood up fully all one could see chains on her. There was a mask on her mouth and cuffs around her wrists and ankles. A lock near her stomach connected all the chains on the cuffs.

"WHAT?" Anoka screamed.

"…"

"REI! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DO ANYTHING STUPID!"

"…" Rei got a tick mark on her forehead.

_"Can someone explain this? I'm lost," commentated Koto._

"We can," said a voice from the crowd. Everyone turned around to see three teens: two girls and one boy. One girl had long, light brown hair that reached her lower back, and darker brown hair that went down to her chin like Rei's. Her eyes were like Hiei's, except a chocolate brown. She had a copper headband around her forehead. She wore black t-shirt and jeans.

The second girl had bright, wavy blond hair tied up in a ponytail that went to her neck, and blue eyes. She wore a white headband with a lighting bolt in the middle. She wore a teal shirt and black jeans.

Last but not least was the boy. He had spiky light blue hair with dark blue tips and medium blue eyes with a headband the same color.

"Hi, Rei!" yelled the blond.

Rei waved.

"More trouble," whispered Koenma.

_"Who are they?"_

"Hey, Rei, you can take off those chains," said blue hair boy.

"We would have been here earlier, but Ami GOT US LOST!" yelled the brunet.

" My bad, Zoe," said the blond named Ami.

"Zoe, it's not her fault. Well, yeah, it is, but she was just trying to help," said the blue head.

"Thanks, Zach," Ami said sarcastically. "Hey, before you take the chains off, you should know all of Meltokyo is watching the whole tournament!"

Rei was staring with wide eyes and waving her arms like a maniac, quickly calmed herself. Then she snapped her fingers and a key came out of nowhere. The key went into the key lock and the chains and mask fell to the ground.

"What'dyameanallofMeltokyoiswatchingHowWHY?" That was the first word…er… sentence Rei ever said…ah…yelled.

"Breathe, girl!" said Ami.

"Sorry," said Rei.

"So, the little girl can talk," said Anoka.

StR: All done. Guess what!

Y: What?

StR: Kuwabara's still dead.

Y/sweat drop/

Kurama: All you have to say is Yukina is here.

Kuwabara: YUKINA/running around in circles/

StR: Well…

Y: Um…

StR: We could have done that!

Y: Yeah! It just would have been too easy!

Kuwabara: YUKINA!

Hiei: Shut up/hits him with the back of the sword/

Ku/knocked out/

Y: Let's leave him like this.

StR: Yeah. Review please!

Beta notes. Woo. /waves little flag/

Aya: Hello again. Not much to say about this chapter, really. Um. I was a bit rushed, so be sure to point out anything I missed, mmkay? (See, now StR has someone to blame for any errors. Yay for her. And that takes a LOT of blame off her!)

StR: Thanks, Aya. You're so kind.

Aya: I know. Normally, this would be Kuronue's cue to come in and say something amusing (read: mean), but, alas, he is sleeping. Lazy bastard. Oh, that woke him up. Wait… never mind. He's asleep again. Meh. At least he's not making dirty comments.


	4. caped stranger

Kurama: Where's Kuwabara.

StR: With Yusuke.

K: Why?

StR: Don't know, don't care.

K: StR.

StR: He said he and Kuwabara had to have some 'quality guy time'.

K: O…kay. StR does not own anything but her ocs.

'thinking'

**'Mystery person 1'**

)Mystery person 2(

/Action/

Chp 4: caped stranger

"So the little girl can talk." Said Anoka.

"I AM NOT A LITTLE GIRL!" Yelled an angry Rei.

"Even if she does act like one." Said Ami.

"ERR!"

"OW!" Wined Ami holding her head. Rei had thrown her chains at Ami's head. "Whatcha do that for!"

"Take one guess!" they had a glaring contest.

"You should keep your eye on the fight!" yelled Anoka who was about to hit Rei.

"Hn." Rei quickly dodged.

" WHAT? You weren't this fast before!"

"I had chains on you baka." Rei appeared behind Anoka. "Now lets finish this." Rei started punching Anoka rapidly. He was soon thrown against the wall.

_"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! The winner is Rei from the Urameshi Team!" _Rei got off the arena.

"That was cool" Exclaimed Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Thanks. Oh Koenma, I have soooooo much to tell you." Rei said evilly.

" No go away!" yelled Koenma.

Fast-forward walking to the hotel (wow lazy. Lets just say they all won their matches)

"And then-"

"REI! SHUT UP!" Rei had been talking nonstop to Koenma since they left the arena.

"No. But she was li-" Rei was cut off by Hiei pressing his sword against Rei's neck.

"Stop." Said Hiei coldly.

"Ok." Then Hiei fled off.

/Face fault/ "How come you listen to him!"

"Because he reminds me of Zoe and im afraid of Zoe."

"Why?" Asked Yusuke.

"She hurts."

"Oh."

"I think Zoe would make a cute girlfriend with Hiei. Oh /whisper/ but don't tell her I said that." She says to Yusuke.

"I heard that." Zoe just popped out of nowhere.

"Damn it! Oh hi Zoe." Rei said nervously " What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here."

"Im not gonna hurt ya."

"/Sigh/"

"Ok here's the deal. There has to be a least one SG at all your matches."

"WHAT? WHY!"

"Take one guess." Zoe said. She is a lot like Hiei because she is talking very coldly.

"You blow up one city and they think you need to babysat 24/7!"

"You blew up a city! COOL!" shouted Yusuke.

"It wasn't my fault!"

"/6.6/ Sure it wasn't."

"It wasn't." Wined Rei.

"Oh come on, don't start crying."

"I'm not crying!"

"You guys were here." Said Kurama.

"Are to!"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TO"

"AM NOT"

"ARE TO"

"AM NO- hey where's Zoe, Koenma and that ogre guy?"

"They left during your fight." Said Kuwabara.

As they were walking to their room they heard voices from their room.

"What's going on?" Asked Yusuke.

They open the door to find Hiei fighting a cloaked person. The cloak was blue. You couldn't see its face because it was covered but, you could see 2 dark blue glowing eyes.

"I told you I'm not your enemy!" Said the cloaked figure that was barley dodging Hiei's sword.

"I don't believe you!"

The rest of the gang stood there in silence with only Rei sweat dropping.

'I should probably help him.' Thought Rei.

'**No'** said a cold voice inside Rei's head**. 'Maybe Hiei will kill him'**

'That's true but he's are friend'

'**_Are_'**

'My'

)He's my friend to!( Said another voice in her head but it was perky like Botan

"A little help here!" said the cloaked figure.

StR: Who is the cloaked person? And Who are the 2 mystery people in Rei's head? Wait and find out Wahahahahah!

Yusuke: Stop that.

StR: What happen to Kuwabara?

Y: Well after we had quality gut time he decided he wanted quality tree time.

StR: Do I want to know?

Y: No.

StR: Review please.


	5. What's a Spirit Guardian?

StR: Hi! Um… I don't have anything to say how 'bout you Yusuke?

Y: zzzzz.

Hiei: Baka.

StR: YOU!

H: what?

StR: STOP popping up in my dreams!

H: I CAN'T CONTROL WHAT YOU DREAM BAKA!

StR: Enjoy /glaring at Hiei/

H/glaring at StR/

'Thinking'

'**Kyoto'**

)Princess(

/action/

Spirit Guardians: chp5: What's a Spirit Guardian?

"A little help here!" Said the cloak figure that was barley dodging Hiei's sword.

"Hiei stop!" shouted Kurama.

"Go shorty!" Said Kuwabara.

"Don't encourage him baka," Yusuke said.

'Wonder why he's here.' Thought Rei.

)And why he is wearing that.(

**'Your one to talk Princess.'**

)Shut up Kyoto!(

'Please stop.'

**'Look he's** **probably here to tell us that Jackal or Pyro wants to see us.'**

)For once I agree.(

'Maybe we should let Hiei kill him.'

**'Ya but he won't died that easily.'**

**'**')Sigh(**'**'

Rei started to walk away to her room. The boys had got the figure tied to a chair.

"NO WAIT REI! Don't leave me with your psycho friends!"

"How do you know Rei?" asked Yusuke.

"Rei, you do you know him?" Asked Kurama.

"Hm. It's hard to say."

"Rei it's me!"

"I don't know a me."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"he he he." She laughed holding her hands at her hips a bent over. (like when yusuke laughs)

" Let's just see who you are!" Said Hiei. He pulls off the hood to show a handsome young man. He had long blue hair with blue eyes. He had tan skin and was as tall as Kurama (btw Rei is a little shorter than Yusuke. Forgot to mention that sorry.) he had a blue-green headband around his forehead.

"WOW!" said Keiko, Shizuru, and Boton. The girls and Puu had just walked into the room.

"Now you know!" Yelled the handsome boy.

"Oh Kyo it's you. I had no idea. How are you?" Rei asked like she had know idea who it was.

"Oh Kyo it's you. I had no idea. How are you?" said Kyo mimicking, " HOW AM I! I'M TIED TO A CHAIR, MISSING MY SHOW AND WAS ALMOST KILLED BY A CHIPMUNCK! HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL!"

"Don't know that's why I'm asking."

"oh………im fine."

Everyone face faulted.

"I'm guessing you know why im here."

"Yeah. Which one?"

"The big boss man."

"Great." Rei said sarcastically "You guys I need to go see someone be back later. 'Kay?"

"Yeah." They said except Hiei who 'hn'.

Rei started to walk for the door but stopped and turned around.

"Hey Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you give me a ride?" She said rubbing the back of her head.

Everyone Sweat dropped.

"Uh, sure."

"Okay let's go!" She said loudly pointing to the door.

"I'd love, to but I'm still tired to the chair."

"Oh yeah." She said stupidly. Everyone face faulted even Kyo who was still in the chair.

"Sorry." Said Kurama who started to untie the chair.

"It's ok. I sure Rei had worse when she gets in trouble."

"You say something." She was to busy talking to the girls to listen to Kyo.

"Err… Let's go!" Kyo pulled Rei out the door by the collar

"Hey!"

Later in a dark place…

"…" There was a dark figure with glowing golden eyes sitting front of Rei. Rei was kneeing on the ground.

" What? Stop starring at me it's creepy!" Yelled Rei.

"I trying to think of a punishment to give you if you brake the rules."

"Your lack of faith in me is so encouraging." Rei said sarcastically.

"I'm not the one who brakes something every 5 min."

" I DON'T BRAKE SOMETHING EVERY 5 MINS!"

" Your right." The figure said keeping his calm.

"Thank you."

"It's more like every 5 secs."

" THAT'S IT! If all your going to do is pick on me then I'm leaving!" said while getting up and walking towards the door. The figure pulled out a bracelet with beads around it.

"/sigh/ Sit girl." A necklace appeared around her neck and pulled her to the ground (like inuyasha).

"Ow! Don't do that!"

"Then listen to me."

"Okay! Okay!"

Back at the hotel…

"I don't trust her." Said Hiei who was sitting on the window still.

" You hardly know her." Said Kurama who was sitting on the couch next to Genkei. Everyone else was on the floor.

"I don't like the Kyo guy." Said Yusuke.

" That's because Keiko was making starry eye's at him." Said Botan. Keiko just blush.

"NO! I just don't like his attitude."

"Why? It's like yours." Said Kuwabara. /BONK/ "OW that hurt Urameshi!" his head had a big bump on it.

"You deserve it."

"Hey Botan, Rei came with Koenma right?" Asked Yukina.

" Why yes she did!" said Botan a little to perky.

"Then you should know something about her right?"

"Well…hum…not that much. Actually I know nothing about her!"

/anime fall/

"You can't tell us anything!" Yelled Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" scolded Keiko.

"Well I think she's a Spirit Guardian."

"What's that?" Asked Kuwabara looking at Kurama.

"That is something I don't know ether Kuwabara." Said Kurama

"Wait that Zoe girl said something about SGs! That's them right." Yelled Yusuke happy he figured something out (StR: no offence. Y: none taken).

"Yes that's them. But is that all you know?" asked Botan.

"Uh… Yes"

"That's what I thought." Said Botan.

"Spirit Guardians are elemental physics who live in and protect Makai." Said Genkai.

"Wait they _live_ in Makai!" Asked Yusuke.

"Isn't that what I said dimwit."

"But isn't Makai are enemy." asked Kuwabara.

"Well yes and no." said Boton, "There are still innocent demons who live and need protection."

"Can you tell us more about Elemental Physics?" Asked Kurama.

"Well I know you can tell their element buy their hair and eye color." Said Botan.

"So Kyo was…water?" Asked Yukina.

"I guess." Said Botan.

"Then what element is Rei?" asked Shizuru.

"Uh well…" studded Boton, "that's a good question."

"Do you know Grandma?" Asked the dimwit.

"Like you she is full of mystery."

"So you don't know right."

" /sigh/ Yes dimwit."

" We'll ask her when she gets back." Said Hiei.

Just then the door open to show…

StR: Cliffy! So you like it?

Kyo: No.

StR: Why?

Kyo: Because I missed my shows!

StR: To bad.

Yusuke: I liked it!

StR: Yeah! And why is that?

Y: I figured stuff out!

StR: Now im depressed. Please Review.


	6. What's wrong with Koenma?

StR: I'm so happy!

Princess: Why?

StR: Well-

Kyoto: Why am I here!

P: Shhh! Go on.

StR: Thanks. I got 2 reviews!

Kyoto: SO! People have like 40!

StR: But now I know that people like my story!

Kyoto:…

P: That's Great!

StR: I don't own anything but my oc's and my title. Kitkat I didn't steal your title. Enjoy!

'thinking'

)princess(

'**Kyoto'**

/actions/

Chp6: What's wrong with Koenma?

" We'll ask her when she gets back." Said Hiei coldly.

Just then the door open to show… Koenma.

"Is she back yet?" He asked.

"No she isn't." Said Kurama.

"So Koenma what element does Rei have?" asked Kuwabara.

"How do you know she has element powers?" He eyed Botan " BOTAN!"

"Meow sorry!" She said with her cat paws and face.

"I'm not aloud to say."

"Hn." Said Hiei.

"What's on your mind Hiei?" Asked Kurama.

"Don't give that girl so much credit."

"Why?" Asked Yusuke.

"She doesn't have much spirit energy."

"For once I agree with shorty." Said Kuwabara.

While they were talking a portal opened on the ceiling.

"Ahh!" Rei came falling from the portal and landed on the floor. "OW! WHEN I SAID DROP ME OFF AT THE HOTEL I DIDN'T MEAN LITERALLY!"

"Rei, what did he say?" Asked Koenma.

"Huh…Well…"

/Flash back/

"I don't know what to do if you brake the rules just yet but I will figure it out." Said the glowing eyes.

"You don't need to worry about that till the final match." Rei said sadly.

"So you know."

"Why do you think I agreed."

"Rei…"

"Don't worry I won't get mad. I can't afford it."

"/sigh/ Give this to my nephew." The eyes gave her an envelope. "Don't try to open it. And if there's anything you need just ask. Okay?"

" Yeah yeah yeah." She said heading towards the door "Hey can you get me info on all the teams in the tournament?"

" Sure. Oh and Rei?"

"Hm."

"Please control Kyoto."

"You know you're lucky she's asleep. Hey Jackal?"

"Yes."

"Can you drop me at the hotel?"

"/sweat drop and then a evil grin/ Sure." Jackal snapped his fingers and a portal opened under Rei's feet.

/end of flash back/

"Uh…Nothing. Here." Rei said handing Koenma the envelope "So.. Watz up?"

" I have a question." Said Kuwabara.

"Shoot."

"What's your element?" Asked Yusuke.

"Hey that was my line!"

"Shut up!"

"How do you know I have element powers?"

"Botan told us." Said Shizuru.

"How'd she find out?"

"Koenma told me!" said Botan.

"He did, did he!"

"Yup!"

"How- Never mind I'm tried. I'm going to bed."

"Wait! You never answered the question!" exclaimed Yusuke.

"Now what's the fun of just telling you? Night."

After Koenma heard Rei's door shut he sighed. "Let me all tell you something. You have to pick and choose your words very carefully around her."

"Why?" asked Keiko.

"She can mix your words around and use it to her own advantage."

"Like a loop hole?" asked Yukina.

"Yup."

"Oh my love you're not just beautiful but, smart to!" Said Kuwabara holding on to Yukina's hands.

"Why thank you Kazuma."

Hiei, who was still sitting at the window, was having a hard time not to knock Kuwabara into next week…no next year.

"Hey where'd the toddler go?" asked Yusuke

At Rei's room…

/Knock knock/ "Rei can I come in?" asked Koenma.

"Yeah"

"You ok? You seem down."

"Really. How so?"

"You're not as perky as you usually are."

"How do you know I'm not Kyoto?"

"She would of hit me."

"Yeah. They don't seem to trust me very much."

"Who? Yusuke and the others? They do know you yet."

"Guess." Rei looks over at Koenma " He he."

"What's so funny?"

"You! Ha ha ha."

"What about me!"

"You look all grown up…Ha…and you still have that dumb pacifier in your mouth…Ha ha ha. /Bonk/ OW! Why'd you hit me!" those anime tears started to flow down her face.

"FOR LAUGHING AT ME THAT'S WHY! You seem back to normal now."

"Huh? Yeah guess your right!"

"Well bye." Koenma got up and started to the door.

"Hey Koenma?"

"Yeah?"

"You better watch your back. I'm still gonna kill you." The white part of Rei's eyes flashed red.

"Uh…Bye! AHAHAHAHAH" Koenma rushes out of Rei's room.

Back with the gang…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Koenma screamed at the top pf his lungs and ran out the door with dust trailing behind him.

"Uh… … What was that about?" Asked a very confused Kuwabara.

" Don't know," Said Yusuke.

"It looked like he came from Rei's room." Announced Kurama.

"Should we go and asked what happened?" Asked Keiko.

"Why not." Said Yusuke. Everyone got up and started to walk to her room except Genkei and Hiei.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Asked Kuwabara.

"Hn." In Hiei language it means no.

"I have an idea of what happened." Said Genkei while sipping on her tea, which appeared out of nowhere.

"'Kay. /Whisper to Yusuke/ Where'd she get the tea?" asked Kuwabara

" Don't know."

/Knock Knock/"Yes?" asked Rei

"We just wanted to know what was wrong with Koenma." Said Kurama

Rei opened the door a little "I just gave him a little scare nothing big."

"Oh ok." Said Yukina.

"Well bye." Said Botan.

"Bye" with that Rei shut her door.

)That was mean Kyoto!(

**'Hahahahahah! No…ha…it was…ha…fun! Besides he knows I want to kill him.'**

'But when you come out of the blue like that it's pretty scary. I mean you scared me.'

)Me to!(

**'That doesn't surprise me.'**

')HEY! ('

'Come on we should rest up. We havea fight tomorrow.'

)Are you going to fight tomorrow Kyoto?(

**'Na. I'll let Rei do it.'**

'That's so thoughtful' Rei thought sarcastically

)She's already asleep(

/Anime fall. Sigh/ 'Good night.'

)Night!(

Back to the gang…

"/Yawn/ I'm going to bed." Kuwabara said.

"Me to." Said Yusuke.

"Lets all go to bed." said Kurama

"Night." "Night." "Good night." Everyone said to each other well except Hiei.

"Good night Yukina my love! I shall give you a good night kiss! Ow Urameshi Don't pull on my ear!"

"Don't push your luck, Hiei hasn't killed you let but if you give her that kiss he will. I don't need a dead teammate."

"What! Why would the shrimp kill me for kissing Yukina?"

"Never mind."

"Tell Me!"

"No."

"Tell ME!"

"NO!" this went on for ten min.then everyone went to bed.

StR: That was a boring chp.

Kyoto: what's with the title?

StR: I couldn't think of any thing else! I'm sorry!

Kyoto: DON'T CRY!

StR: OK! Well I have a question for all you readers! Saturn's god is the god of time, Right! So what animal would go best with him? It can be mystical or real doesn't matter! Review and tell me your answer! Thanks!


	7. Meeting Ayame

StR: (writing on Paper) I'll do this! And this! And then Trap him here!

Yusuke: What are you doing?

StR: making a trap for Hiei!

Y: Why?

StR: Because! Leave me alone I have to finish this secret plan!

Y: Enjoy. StR doesn't own anything but her oc's

Chp 7:

/actions/

'**Kyoto'**

) Princess (

**;Yoko;**

Chp 7: Meeting Ayame

/knock knock/ "Rei time to get up. We have to be at the stadium in a hour." Kurama said talking though Rei's door. Then he left to go to the kitchen.

"Ah! Nothing starts the day off with a good pee!" Said Yusuke coming out of the bathroom stretching his arms. "AH! Ga… Rei are you ok?" Rei looked half dead. She was obviously still a little sleepy. Rei's head fell onto Yusuke's shoulder. "GET OFF OF ME!"

In the kitchen...

"This is great Yukina!" Kuwabara said while stuffing his mouth with pancakes and bacon.

"I must agree." Said Kurama who unlike Kuwabara was eating polity.

"Thank you."

"Somebody HELP! Get her off of me!" Yusuke desperately said from the kitchen doorway.

"It looks like Rei's still tired." Kurama said trying not to laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Kuwabara fell out of his chair laughing so hard.

"Rei's breakfast is going to get cold." Said Yukina.

"Did someone say breakfast?" Rei said rubbing her eyes.

/Anime fall/

"WOW! Who made this it's really good!"

"Yukina did." Said Kurama.

Rei tilted her head to the side. "Who?"

"I'm Yukina."

"Oh hi! I'm Rei. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to."

'Her sent…it's similar to someone I know.'

'**It smells like that chipmunk.'**

'Who Hiei?'

'**Yeah.'**

"Are you by chance related to-" Rei was cut off by Yusuke and Kurama putting their hands over her mouth.

"We need to talk to Rei real quick." Said Yusuke.

"Be right back." Said Kurama.

In Kurama's room…

"Ok I think were safe." Said Kurama closing the door.

"What were you about to say?" Asked Yusuke.

"If she was related to Hiei." Said a very confused Rei.

"Yeah well see…um… where should I start… oh I know! YukinaisHiei'ssisterjustshedoesn'tknowandHieiwouldkillyouifyoutoldYukina." Said Yusuke.

"Oh…okay."

"Get it?"

"Got it!"

"Good!"

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you know that?" Asked Kurama.

"Well um…" 'I can't tell them they have similar scents!'

) I got it! ("She and Hiei have the same eyes!" 'Thanks princess'

) Welcome (

"Oh okay."

**;She's lying;**

'I know but if she doesn't want to tell us than she doesn't have to. Did you figure out who she looks like?'

**;No.;**

'Keep thinking.'

"Yo Fox-boy you coming! Kuwabara probably already ate all the food!" Said Yusuke.

"Coming!"

Kitchen…

"So where's Hiei?" Asked Rei.

"Probably out training or already at the stadium." Wined Yusuke with tears pouring out of his eyes because Kuwabara ate all the food. Kuwabara was over in the corner knocked out. "All the beautiful food."

"Don't worry Yusuke I'm making more." Said Kurama .

"I don't know him very well yet but, I think he needs more social interaction." Said Rei.

"Your right but he's not the kind that will open up." Said Yusuke now stuffing his face.

"WE'RE BACK!" yelled Botan.

"Who was that?"

"Botan."

"Oh…………THE GRIM REPER GIRL!"

"How'd you know?" Said Botan

"Well…um…that's a good question!"

/Anime Fall/

'Where did I hear it?'

'**When you had your little flirt with death.'**

'Oh ya!'

/Flash-

) WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR A FLASH BACK! WE HAVE TO GO TO THE STADUIM! THEY'RE ALREADY TO GO! (

'Huh? CRAP! I'm still in my pjs!'

"So we all ready to go?" Asked Yusuke.

"I'll meet you guys there!" She said rushing to her room.

"Okay."

15 min later at the stadium…

"Sorry I took so long! What happen so far?"

"Well Kuwabara lost his match and Hiei won his. They're in the locker room. Kurama's going up now." Said Yusuke.

" 'Kay." Rei said slide down to the floor and leaning her back against the wall.

Kurama had to fight a fire demon. Lets just say his name is Bob. All was going good until he started to shoot his the fireballs. A really big one was heading towards Kurama but he dodged at the last minute. Than it was heading towards the gang. Yusuke moved, but did Rei? Noooo! She just had to sit there.

"Rei! MOVE!"

The Fire was just about to hit her when…

StR: Should I stop?

The gang: NO!

StR: 'Kay

"Ice Barrier!" Came a voice from above Rei. An ice barrier (hints the name) came up from the ground to protected Rei from the blast and melted in the process.

"Hey Ayame I was going to move." Not sounding very convincing.

"Sure you were." Said a man who appeared behind Rei. He had on the same cloak as Kyo except his was an ice blue with a golden edge and had ice blue glowing eyes.

/Pat pat/

"ERRR PEVERT!" /SLAP/ Ayame was slapped so hard he was flown to the sidewall. "DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!"

The boy got up from the rubble. "Well I'm glad to see you're in a good mood!"

"If that was a good mood I hate to see what her bad mood is." Said Kuwabara who had just arrived with Hiei to see the seen.

Back up on the arena Kurama had just been announced the winner.

"I'll go next." Said Yusuke/

"STAY THERE! I'M GOING!" Said a very angry Rei.

"Yes ma'am." Quivered Yusuke.

"Hey Rei." Shouted Ayame.

"WHAT?" Said Rei turning around.

"You forgetting something?" He was holding two pistols and a sword in its sheath. Rei just smiled. "Catch." Ayame throw her, her stuff.

"Thanks." She said while tying the sword to her side a keeping the guns in her hands.

"No prob. Oh and Rei?"

"Don't say it! I know what you're going to say! So just don't!"

"Don't do anything stupid!" He said with a happy face.

"ERRRRrrr… /sigh/ whatever."

_"Next up is Rei from Team Urameshi and Hugo From Team Agato _(so I can't think of very good names. Oh well.) _Begin!" _

StR: ALL DONE! Please Review! Tell me your answer from Chp. 6!

Y: Now will you tell me!

StR: He keeps invading my dreams!

Y: Oh okay.

Hiei: IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU BAKA!

StR: SCARY!


	8. never bring cell phones to a fight

StR: WAAAA!

Yusuke: What's Wrong?

StR: IT'S OVER! NO MORE!

Y: What's Over?

StR: THE DRAGON BALL SERIES!

Y: What? Well at least my show isn't over!

Kuwabara: YOUR SHOW!

Y: Yeah! I am the main Character!

K: YOU'D BE NOWHERE WITH OUT ME!

StR: This can go on for a while enjoy. Here's a quote

I divide my time as follows: half the time I sleep, the other half I dream. I never dream when I sleep, for that would be a pity, for sleeping is the highest accomplishment of genius.

_-Soren Kierkegaard_

'**Kyoto'**

) Princess (

/action/

Chp 6: Never bring cell phones to a fight

'I'll just get in some target practice…my guns fell light…/checking the ammo/ THERE'S NO AMMO! Ayame' she thought the last part with venom. She sighed and put the guns off to the side.

"This should be easy." Said Hugo.

"Huh? Why?" asked Rei

"Because you have no spirit energy! HAHAHAHA!"

"Spirit…energy?" 'No spirit energy. AH ALL MY SPIRIT ENERGY'S GONE/mentally crying/'

' **YOU BAKA! YOU HAVE PLENTY OF SPIRIT ENERGY! YOUR HIDING IT REMEMBER! **'

'Huh? Oh ya!'

' **I swear sometimes I thing your getting Princess's stupidity.' **

) HEY! (

' **:p You do know that there is water balls coming at you.'**

"Huh? AH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER!" Rei yelled out loud while dodging the water balls being thrown at her.

"Who the hell is she talking to?" Asked Hiei to no one in particular.

"That's a good question." Said Kuwabara.

Back to Rei…

"Who are you talking to?" asked Hugo while throwing water at Rei.

"What… Opps did I say that out loud?" Said Rei while dodging. Then out of now where a cell phone went off. The ring was ATC's 'All around the World (la la la)'. everyone was looking around to see whose phone it was.

"………… Oh that's mine!" Said Rei with a happy face taking out a purple flip phone.

/everyone in the stadium: anime fall/

" WHO THE HELL BRINGS A PHONE TO A FIGHT!" Asked…Yelled…Roared Hugo.

"Me/answering the phone/ Hey can you hold on I'm going to beat this guy up. I have to put you on speakerphone."

"BEAT ME YOU HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED ME!"

"Shhh! Ok talk to me!"

" Hi Rei it's Anna! Can I talk to Aya?"

" Wha- /Anime fall/ WHY DON'T YOU CALL HIM ON HIS CELL!"

"It's off! So I figured you'd not have enough common sense to turn yours off."

"Hey…Whatever. Ayame Catch!" Rei throw the cell phone to Ayame and it hit his head but then he caught it.

"OW! hey!"

"Whoa that was close I was sure it was going to brake on Ayame's BIG FAT HEAD!"

" I heard that!"

"NO DUH!"

"_Can you just get back to the fight?" asked Koto. _

" Yeah ok." Said Rei "Hey where'd he go?"

"Behind you." Said Hugo than hit her in the stomach when she turned around.

"Ow." 'Man he's faster than I thought. Kyoto your faster you take over.'

**'I told you I want nothing to do with this fight.'**

'when!'

**'Just now.' **

'Your mean! Man he's beating the crap out of me. Guess all use my spirit energy. Yay!' Right after Rei was thrown to the ground Ayame just had to throw her back her cell. She caught it but than Hugo hit it out of her hand and it fell to the ground and broke into many pieces.

"And that's why you shouldn't bring cell phones to fights! HAHAHA!" Hugo laughed " Huh! Were is all that energy coming from?"

Rei was giving off purple spirit energy a lot about half of Yusuke's. Rei stood up and took a deep breath.

With rest of gang…

"I would cover your ear's if I were you." Said Ayame covering his ears.

"Why?" Asked Kuwabara.

"Just do it." Said Ayame. They all followed Ayame's advice. Good thing to because right after Rei was done taking her large inhale she screamed REALLY loud. It was like an earthquake. Her scream made cracks in the arena and on the walls luckily no one got hurt well except their eardrums.

"That felt good." Said Rei. She looked over at Hugo who looked pissed. He started to run but stop with a horrified look on his face. 2 shadowy figures appeared behind Rei. One that was a shadow color with red eyes and a pure white color with purple eyes. The black one was a little shorter than Yoko Kurama and the white one was a little taller than Rei. Rei looked confused, she knew she didn't do anything to frighten him.

"Wh…who are th…they?" trembled Hugo pointing behind Rei.

"Who are who?" Rei asked even more confused. She looked behind her and saw nothing. 'Ok. I think someone needs to hop on the train to reality.' She turned back around to encounter the purple-eyed one.

"He's talking about us!" She said with a very perky attitude.

" AHH!" Rei jumped back on one foot (you know when in Anime they get scared they jump back and do that funny pose.)

"I don't see why you're so surprised." Red-eyed one said behind Rei in a cold voice.

"AHH! DON'T DO THAT!" Screamed Rei.

"_Um only one fighter per team can be on the ring at a time." Said Koto._

"Well technically they are me!" said Rei rubbing the back of her head. "See… How should I explain this…hmm…oh! I'm like Kurama!"

"Like me?" Asked Kurama.

"Yeah except I have two souls in me instead of one! Plus they aren't really here!"

"Huh?" Asked Hugo.

"They're shadows sort of. Um…Kind of. Not really. They're…uhh…umm…" Rei said pondering really hard. "I… don't know how to explain it! Hehehe."

"We're illusions. " Said the red eyed one. "It's not that hard to explain."

"So you're some make believe people that this crazy girl made up?" Said Hugo.

"No silly we're real." Said the purple-eyed one.

"Like I said it's hard to explain. Anyway, you /pointing to the purple-eyed one/ said you were going to bother Miss. Happysunshine over there."

"Well yeah but she wouldn't let me in her chamber!" The white one cried.

"Because it's MY chamber not yours!"

"So! You can share!"

"NO!"

"But-"

"No!"

"Why!"

" I like my peace and quit!"

"I can be quit!"

"No you can't!"

"Uh-huh!"

"No!"

"See what I have to put through everyday." Said Rei. She took out a game boy looking thing. " Say bye Guys!"

"Wha-" "Wai-" Said the purple and red-eyed shadows but was cut off by Rei who pushed a button on the Game boy thing.

"Sorry 'bout that! Didn't know this thing was on /holding up the game boy thing/. Now lets finish this battle."

"Right." Hugo began to charge at Rei. Rei brought her hands up with her left had in front of her Right hand. She pulled her right hand back by her ear than a form of a purple bow with a purple arrow on it appeared. "Spirit Arrow!" She yelled as she shot the arrow and hit Hugo in the shoulder.

"Agg!" Hugo said in pain. Then more arrows came flying at him and flew and pined him against the stadium wall. "HEY! This isn't fair! let me go!"

" Hm, I think not. Well aren't you going to count?" Rei said.

"_Um ya 1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! And the winner is Team Urameshi!" announced Koto._

Rei walked over to her guns and sighed. Then she went over to her new team. "That was great Rei!" Said Kuwabara.

"Thanks!" Said Rei than she eyed Ayame. "Oh Aya?"

"Yes?" He said nervously. 'She only calls me Aya when she's mad at me!'

"WHO THE HELL GIVES SOMONE GUNS WITHOUT AMMO!" Than Rei started to beat Ayame up.

2 min later…

"Rei I think he had enough." Said Kurama.

"Huh/looks at Ayame (still has cloak on)/Oh Ayame I'm so sorry! You should know better! You ok?"

/pat pat/Slap/

"You'll never change." Said Rei walking away.

"Your as big a pervert as Urameshi." Said Kuwabara.

"Hey I resent that." Said Yusuke.

"Doesn't that hurt?" asked Kurama.

"Yes, but it's always worth it." Said Ayame.

"Bakas." Said Hiei.

StR: YAY! No cliffy!

Kurama: Why are Yusuke and Kuwabara knocked out?

StR: They were annoying! Sorry about not updating for a long time! I've been sick and busy! Please review! Thanks!


	9. Dark Ayame

StR: Um I can't thing of anything right know. So enjoy the chapter and the quote.

"But the fact that some geniuses were laughed at does not imply that all who are laughed at are geniuses. They laughed at Columbus, they laughed at Fulton, they laughed at the Wright brothers. But they also laughed at Bozo the Clown."

'thinking'

/actions/

Chp. 9: Dark Ayame

"Hm…Ok so far so good." Said Yusuke peeking around the bathroom door looking for someone. "Whew/ walks out of bathroom/ now all I have to is get to the kitchen before- NO GO AWAY! AHHH!"

In the kitchen

"Mmm this is really good!" said a very hot boy with long ice blue hair that went down to his lower back and ice blue eyes. He had pale skin. He was wearing white baggy pants and long white button up shirt. He was sitting at the table eating Yukina's bacon and eggs. Kuwabara and Kurama just stared at him.

"Um thank you, but who are you?" Asked Yukina.

"Hm…I'm-" Started the boy.

"GET HER OFF ME!" Yelled Yusuke from the door. Rei was yet again asleep on Yusuke's shoulder. "ALL I WANTED WAS BREAKFAST!"

"Did someone say breakfast?" Asked Rei.

"REI!" Said the boy prancing over to Rei with his arms spread out ready to hug her. Rei moved out of the way right when he was about to hug her and he fell.

"All right bacon!" Yelled Rei running over to Yukina.

"Your so cruel." Said the boy.

"Who are you?" Asked Yusuke.

"It's me Ayame!"

"Really? You don't have the same sent as him." Said Kurama.

"Yes see that cloak hides everything! Right Rei!" Said Ayame.

"Yeah sure." Said Rei stuffing her face with food.

"Reizy you didn't hear a word I said!" Pouted Ayame.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Ha…Reizy…Ha" Laughed Yusuke.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled Rei throwing her plate at Yusuke.

"OW!"

"Don't worry you'll get use to it." Said Ayame.

"Thanks. That makes me feel much better." Yusuke said sarcastically.

"Whatcha doing here Ayame?" Asked Rei.

"Here." Ayame threw Rei a bag.

"What's in it?" Asked Kuwabara.

"Ammo for my guns, paper, and…MY CELL PHONE!"

"Yeah I'm the greatest!" Ayame said smiling widely.

"I never said that." Said Rei.

"So cruel." His smile faded.

"He he he/looking at the paper well its more like a packet/ Hey this…"

"The info you asked for yeah."

"What info?" Asked Yusuke.

"On all the teams. Got to know what you're going up against!"

"Is it what you thought?" Asked Ayame.

"Yeah." She said sadly.

"Huh?" asked everyone (except Ayame, Rei, and Hiei)

"Many of the fighter's here don't use martial arts or element powers to win their battles." Said Ayame.

"Many of the fighters here use _special _abilities" Said Rei.

"Like?" Asked Kuwabara.

"Mind tricks or illusions. Actually anything you can think of."

"We won't be so easily tricked!" Said Yusuke.

"Don't underestimate them." Said Rei.

"There are more teams than there were last year." Said Kurama. looking at the paper.

"Really! Oh man!" Pouted Kuwabara.

_/Knock knock_/

"I'll get it!" Yelled Botan from the living room.

"HELLO!" Yelled Ami.

"REI! YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!" Yelled Botan.

In the living room 15 min later…

"Soooooo bored!" said Rei who was laying on the floor.

"Than let's train." Said Zoe.

"Okay." Said Everyone.

Outside…

"Come on Rei fight me." Said Ayame.

"No."

"Please!"

"No!"

"Rei I would do what he ask before-" Started Zach.

"I said no and I mean no! If h-" She was never able to finish because Ayame punched her in the back of the head.

"You and your girlish voice makes me sick!" Said Ayame. Something had changed.

"To late." Said Zach, Ami, and Zoe. Rei and Ayame began to fight

"What happen to him?" Asked Kuwabara.

"See when Ayame snaps he goes to what we call his "dark" side." Said Ami.

"He's not someone you want to be around when he goes dark." Said Zoe.

Back with Rei and Ayame, they hands were locked together and were pushing on one another.

"You know what I'm gonna do to you after I beat you? I gonna do a little of this and a little of that and I'm defiantly gonna do that." Said Ayame.

'/Anime vein/ What the hell? This is the same little boy who use to follow me around when we were little! Who the hell turned him dark anyway? Ok maybe that was my fault. But what is he talking about doing this and that!…Oh.' Thought Rei "You're sick!"

"So what you're saying is his personality is like Yusuke's?" Asked Kuwabara.

"No. He's a lot worse." Said Zoe at the same time Ayame appeared in front of Zach by lift is head up by his chin.

"Hey Zach comfortable, enjoying the show. Good because I'm coming for you next!" He said

"Oh really?" Zach said kind of bored.

"GET UP REI!" Ayame yelled as turning around to her.

"I've been up! Where the hell have you been!"

"I'm right here! C'mon! Fight!"

"You guys this can take awhile." Said Zach while reading a book. Zoe and Ami nodded.

"'Go away!' 'leave me alone!' When did you become such a little kitty-cat, huh?" Yelled Ayame.

"You know when you turn dark you're a real bastard!" Yelled Rei.

"This really will take awhile." Said Zach.

"That's why we got popcorn and cards!" Said Yusuke.

"Come on, what's the matter? Hit me already!" Yelled Ayame.

"What fight are you watching? You haven't landed a single punch yet either! You hit me!" Yelled Rei.

"You got it!"

Um…Should we stop them?" Asked Yukina.

"No lets leave them alone." Said Zoe. They're all playing card except Hiei and Zach who was reading a book.

"It's best to let them fight it out." said Zach not looking up from his book.

"Besides… I don't know about you, but I won't want to be the one to stand in between them!" Said Ami with a happy face.

"What kind of punch was that! I didn't even feel it! You hit like a girl!" Yelled Ayame.

"I am a girl!" Rei yelled back.

":p" /punch in face/

"DON'T GET COCKY! Compared to Zoe you move slower than a turtle!"

"Then what does that make you? You have yet to beat her. You must be a snail. No worse, an Amoeba!"

"Is that true?" Asked Kuwabara

"Sort of." She said coldly.

"I'M SERIOUSLY GONNA MURDER YOU!" Rei yelled while beating the crap out of Ayame.

"Great now she snapped." Said Ami.

"I guessing Rei has a dark personality like Ayame." assumed Kurama.

"Guess you can say that." Said Ami.

"When I'm done with you your gonna wish you were dead!" Yelled Rei.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" Screamed Yusuke "You cheated! No one get 5 royal flushes in a row!"

"I'm just good at this game." Said Zoe.

"ICE KATANA!" Yelled Ayame.

"Huh? OK, now we stop them! Zoe you get Ayame and I'll take care of Rei!" Said Ami taking out a beaded bracelet.

"Hn. Rock Fortress!" The ground came up and made a dome around Ayame.

"Rei SIT!" said Ami. A beaded necklace appeared Around Rei's neck (like before when Jackal did it) and Rei was pulled to the ground. The gang was like 0.0

"Why me!" Cried Rei.

"Um…Can I come out now?" cried Ayame from the fortress.

"Are you Dark Ayame anymore?" Asked Zoe while she leaned against the dome.

"No."

"I don't know…"

"Rei she's being mean!"

"Ok I'll let you out." With a wave of her hand the dome went down.

"I HATE THIS THING!" Rei said trying to pull the necklace but failing.

"What are those things?" Asked Yusuke.

"Spell beads. Who ever has this bracelet and says sit-" started Ami.

"Ah! Ow!" Rei said hitting the ground.

"-she hits the ground. Sorry Rei."

"I'm ok. /cry cry/"

"See."

"That's cool." Said Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Come on you guys should get some rest. You have a match tomorrow." Said Zach.

"Yeah" Said everyone.

StR: All right another Chp! Review Please! Thanks!


	10. Just some random stuff

StR: HI!

Kurama: Why is Hiei tied up and hanging upside down in a tree?

StR: I was bored.

Kurama: Ok, how did you get him like that?

StR: This is my fic I can do what ever I want!

Kurama: Ok StR only owns her ocs.

Chp 10: Just some random stuff

In the kitchen Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, Boton, Puu, and Keiko were enjoying breakfast.

"WILL YOU GET OFF OF ME!"

"Looks like Rei found Yusuke's shoulder." Said Kurama. Everyone nodded.

"WILL YOU HELP ME!" Yelled Yusuke from the hallway.

"Rei breakfast." Said Kurama.

"YEAH!" Yelled Rei as she ran into the kitchen. Yusuke slowly followed behind.

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Kuwabara.

"Shut Up!"

"Anyway… Wasn't that singing last night beautiful?" Said Botan. Rei started to choke on her food. " Are you ok?"

"Fine." Rei said weakly.

"Yes! It was such a beautiful voice!" Said Keiko.

/flashback/

Rei had gone to bed and the rest of the gang (girls too) were playing cards and Hiei was sitting at the window.

"Have any 9's?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara,

"Go fish." Said Kuwabara.

"/sigh/ This is boring." Said Yusuke.

"Hm." Said Kurama.

"What's wrong?" Asked Yukina.

" I think I hear something coming from outside."

"You do? Hey Hiei open the window." Said Yusuke.

"Hn."

"Just do it!"

"Hn." Hiei opened the window and everyone heard singing.

"_I wake up it was seven_

_I waited 'til eleven_

_Just to figure out that_

_no one would call_

_I think I got a lot of friends_

_But I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone_

_When you're spending_

_everyday on your own_

_And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid_

_And life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid_

_I know that it's not fair_

_Nobody cares 'cuz I'm alone_

_And the world is_

_Having more fun than me _

_Tonight"_

Hiei closed the window.

/end of flash back/

"I still wonder why a girl was singing a Simple Plan song." Said Kuwabara.

"Who cares why! Hey Rei did you hear it?" Said Botan.

"Uh…No…no I was…Asleep, Yeah asleep!" Said Rei.

"Oh."

"Do you think the singer was human or demon?" Asked Keiko.

"Most likely a demon." Said Kurama.

" Why?" Asked Kuwabara.

"You baka! The only human girls here were with us last night!" Said Hiei.

"Genkei and Shizuru weren't with us! Wait where are they?"

"They went back to the human world idiot." Said Yusuke.

"Well technically this is the human world well sort of" Said Rei.

"HUH?"

"Please explain Rei," said Kurama.

"Well I was told that this was like a border line between Makai and the Ningenkai."

"I still don't get it." Said Kuwabara.

"Yeah, which one we in Makai or human world?" Asked a confused Yusuke.

"Both. This is the closes place a high-class demon can get to the Ningenkai. It's like…umm…"

"Limbo." Said Kurama.

"Yeah!" Said Rei.

"SO we can be fighting S class demons and not know it." Said Kuwabara.

"Good." Said Hiei "Then these fights won't be a waste of my time."

"Come on let's go." Said Yusuke.

"But Yusuke…" Said Botan

"What?"

"Your still in your pjs pants" said Keiko.

"AH!" Yusuke runs to his room.

5 min later at the stadium…

_" Welcome back everyone! The teams are Team Urameshi vs. Team Yoshimi! Let the battles begin! First up Yusuke form team Urameshi and Kinu From team Yoshimi!"_

Yusuke started to walk up to the arena only to be stopped Rei.

"Yusuke!" She said running up to him.

"What?" he asked.

Over at the other side on the arena Jiro, one of the fighters, pushed a button.

Back with Yusuke…

"Be careful. These guys will do anything to win…" As Rei said that a steel cage came up around Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama. "Like that."

"We're trapped!" said Kuwabara.

"I'll just cut it down!" said Hiei.

"Don't!" said Kurama.

"And why not!"

"Because it will electrocute you."

"Damn."

"Well I guess it's just me and you." Said Rei.

"Yeah."

_"Um will the fighter from Team Urameshi come up now or be disqualified."_

" GO GO GO!"

"I am I am!"

StR: Sorry it's short and took so long. I had writers block.

Yusuke: All right I get to fight!

StR: Yeah sure fight.

Y: What's that suppose to mean?

StR: Guess you'll find out later.


	11. Yusuke and the other world

StR: WELCOME BACK!

K: So tell me again how Kuwabara and Yusuke got unconscious again.

StR: Well they were fighting and Yusuke knocked out Kuwabara and then he fell on Yusuke, which made him hit the ground knocking him unconscious.

K: Then how did they get makeup on?

StR: Um Hiei did it.

K: but Hiei is still hanging in the tree.

StR: Um! OH look readers! Ok read and review. I don't own the yyh show sadly. Oh and here a quotes. I forgot last time so I'll give you two, count them, two extra!

"If I have to sit in the corner for sayin' it, at least you could tell me what it means!"

Dennis The Menace

By the time you're eighty years old you've learned everything. You only have to remember it.

John Holt

Ever tried. Ever failed. No matter. Try Again. Fail again. Fail better.

A man may fail many times but he isn't a failure until he begins to blame somebody else.

J. Paul Getty

'Thinking'

Chp 11: Yusuke and the other world

"You can not beat me young one." Said Kinu. Kinu was an old lady with gray hair and a hunched back. In her left hand she held a crystal ball. She wore cloths like a magician with a cane in her right hand.

"Yeah right." Said Yusuke

"Over confidante are we? Why don't you take a nap?" The old lady's crystal ball started to glow along with Yusuke's eyes.

"What's…happing…I feel…sle-"

Yusuke pov…

"_Yusuke." _

'That voice, it sounds so familiar.'

"_Yusuke!"_

'Who is it? Keiko? Why would she be here?'

"_Yusuke Wake up!"_

"Ow! Why'd you do that Keiko?" I yelled.

"Because 2nd period's over!" Said Keiko.

"What are you talking about /looks around/ where am I! Why am I not at the Dark Tournament?" I said panicking.

"Your at school…for once. What's the Dark Tournament?" she asked.

"SCHOOL? WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S THE DARK TOURNAMENT!"

"/ hits yusuke with backpack thing/ Don't yell at me! I don't know what it is!"

"You know the thing with demons and I have to fight to save my life… and the world!"

"You had some dream, huh?"

"NO! Don't you remember Kuwabara,-"

"Yes I know Kuwabara."

"You do?"

"He's the guy right behind you."

"Hello." Said Kuwabara.

"AH! Don't do that! Can you tell her about the Dark Tournament!"

"Sure… But first you got to tell me what it is."

"/anime fall/ What? Not you to! Don't you remember…um…Hiei Ya Hiei?"

" Hiei? Isn't that the famous sword man that –"

"Yes!"

" -just made it to the finals. Yeah he's cool he hasn't been defeated yet!"

"No!"

"Ok You got to remember Yukina!"

"Yukina? Oh Hiei's sister!"

"How do you know about that?"

"It's a rumor that' been going around for along time now. Geez Urameshi where have you been? Uh Urameshi /looks around/."

With Yusuke running down the street…

' What the hell! That was worse than his normal stupidity! Guess I'll find Hiei. Where? Oh I know in a tree. Huh /looks at the TV store place/ THAT'S HIEI!'

"_Hiei the great sword master has made it to the final round of the Sword Tournament! He is undefeated, folks! Today the final match will be shown at the Tokyo Dome! Here he is now-" _

'Okay Tokyo dome I know where that is! Why is Hiei at the Tokyo dome? Ah I going the wrong way!'

15 min later…

"I TELLING YOU I AM HIEI'S FRIEND!"

"Yeah right." Said the big fat dummy bouncer.

' Ok I didn't want to do this but…' "SPIRIT GUN! HUH?" 'What? Where is my spirit energy? Fine I'll do this the old fashion way'

So I beat them up WITH MY FIST! Stupid spirit energy. What was weird was I was as strong as I was with spirit energy even though it was gone. I finally reached the room where Hiei was.

"HIEI!" I said barging into his dressing room, which to my surprise was an actual room and not a tree.

"Uh…who the hell are you?" he said.

"Its me Yusuke."

"I don't know a Yusuke."

"Oh you don't?"

"No."

'Great. He forgot to.'

"Brother are you ready for your match? Oh and who is this?" Said Yukina.

" Yukina you know he's brother. How long have you know."

"Um since I was born."

"No couldn't of."

"Um Why?"

"Because he was throw off a cliff when he was born."

"That's it! You wore out your welcome you psycho baka." Hiei said while taking out his sword.

'Ahh! one thing I know never be around Hiei with his sword out! Run'

After 5 miles of running…

'Kurama's my only hope left. If I was him where would I be? Well either the library or school and since I have no idea where the library is I'll go to his school!…………What's with me and going the wrong way today? Ok remember to call him by his human name. Um… Shuichi… M something. Oh well how many people have the name Shuichi? Wait isn't his stepbrother's name Shuichi too? Man our writers must of ran out of good names. Ok how 'bout how many long red haired, green-eyed teens have the name Shuichi! Ha I am so good! Hey I'm here.'

"HEY YOU/pulls over a random girl/ WHERE IS SHIUCHI!"

"Shuichi/has heart shaped eyes/"

"Ok you're useless /pulls over anther random kid but a boy this time/ WHERE IS SHUICHI?"

"in… thhhe bbbio lab."

"Thanks."

10 min later…

"SHUICHI! SHUICHI! WHY DIDN'T I ASK FOR DIRECTIONS? There you are! Shuichi!"

"Yes?"

"You know who I am right?"

"No sorry."

"/hangs head low/ I was afraid you would say that. /walks away/" 'Maybe this is a dream or that other world was a dream. Oh well this place is better no more demons no more Koenma.'

"You over there" said one of those sidewalk psychic people.(like Botan was)

"Me?"

"Yes you come here."

"/shrugs/ Sure /walks over to the lady/ No way!"

StR: Ya cliffy!

Y: Not really they probably know who it is already.

StR: So you have a nice nap?

Y and Ku: Shut Up!

StR: WAAA! Kuramy they're being mean!

K: Kuramy?

Y & Ku: Hehehe… Kuramy… hahahahahahahah!

StR: They laughed themselves unconscious.

Ku: It would seem so.


	12. An unexpected way

StR/pokes Yusuke and Kuwabara with stick/ Kuramy I'm Bored!

K: Please don't call me Kuramy.

StR: Okay. How do we get Yusuke and Kuwabara up?

K: Simple. Kuwabara Yukina's here.

Ku: YUKINA!

K: Yusuke dinner.

Y: Bring on the food!

StR: Well yeah I could of done that. It was just too easy.

K: You want a challenge?

StR/nods/

K: Get Hiei out of the tree.

StR: But that's suicide!

K: You put him there. /walks away/

StR/cries/ This might take a while. Here is a quote and the story. Enjoy

Everybody should have at least two friends -- one to talk to and one to talk about.

/action/

'Thinking'

Chp 12: An unexpected way

Last time: "You over there" said one of those sidewalk psychic people. (Like Botan was)

"Me?"

"Yes you come here."

"/shrugs/ Sure /walks over to the lady/ No way!"

This time:

"You look exactly like Rei!" 'Guess I forgot about her…Opps.'

"Rei? My name is Madam Riku."

"Riku? But all my other friend form the other world had the same names as this world! I'm confused."

"Other world? Why don't you explain from the beginning." So I (Still in his Pov) told her the whole story from when I died to right now.

"Now don't you go calling my crazy!"

"Which one do you think this is?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think this is the real world or not?"

"I…I don't know."

"Don't know or don't want to know?"

"Uh…"

"The only advice I can give you is trust your instincts."

'trust my instincts? That sounds familiar…Wait! Rei said that before we went to the stadium!'

/flash back/

"Let's Go!" Said Kuwabara.

"Wait. Let me tell you something first."

"You gonna tells us your element?" I asked.

"Don't push you luck. No. With these kinds of fighters don't believe your eyes or your mind."

"Huh?" we all said well except Hiei and Kurama but we all know Kurama is REALLY smart! I mean he's like a 3000 years old…ok well about 1300 something but 3000 is close enough. Anyway…

"Just trust your instincts."

"Why?" Asked the baka.

"Because you're subconscious seems to know a lot more than you do. And don't ask why because I don't know."

"Rei…that was really corny." I said.

"Hm…YEAH I know!"

"Rei you are very wise for a 16 year old (Yusuke, Kuwabara and Rei are 16 and Kurama is 17 and Hiei is well…um…yeah.) Rei blushed and laughed nervously.

/end/

"Ok One more question Rei!"

"It's Riku."

"Whatever how do all the other have the same name as my friends but you don't?"

"Many possibilities. Riku can be her real name, or the name of a past life or simply you don't think of her as a friend."

"WHAT? I think of her as a friend!"

"…"

"Okay how do I get back to the real world."

"When you truly want to get back."

"Okay, Wait I already do!"

"/watch beep/ Sorry I got to go."

"What? Wait!… She's gone."

Back at his apartment…

'/looking threw his closet because of nothing to do/Hm if I truly believe. But I do./sees a special pair of clothes/ Hey that's the outfit I was wearing before I was sent to this world/picks up clothes/ Huh… I'm… feeling… sleepy…'

" _Yusuke! Hurry GEY UP!"_

'Huh Rei?'

_"YUSUKE HURRY!"_

"Ok I'm going."

_"7…8…"_

When I woke I saw that I was back in the arena. I got up fast. Luckily I got up in time.

"WHAT! THAT'S ALL I HAD TO DO WAS TOUCH SOME STUPID CLOTHES!"

"ho…how…how! How did you break my mind trick!"

"I had help from a friend." I said looking back at Rei who looked confused very confused. What a baka. "Now your going to pay for making me go out of my mind! Spirit Gun!" Yes my spirit gun worked again! Never felt so good to be alive! Well except when I was brought back to life all 3 times (at the beginning, after maze castle when Kuwabara gave him his life energy, and when he transforms into a demon) Man I'm like addicted to death.

_" Um Yusuke Urameshi you won so can you get off now unless you want to fight?"_

"No that's ok sorry!"

"_Ok Next up is Rei from Team Urameshi and Yoshi aka Yoshimi the Team Captain! This should be an interesting fight!"_

StR/in samurai armor/

Y: What the hell is she doing?

K: Trying to get Hiei down with out getting killed.

Ku: Good luck.

StR/finally got him down/ Yeta! Uh /sees Hiei was a very sharp sword/ Bye/runs away very fast and hides behind Kurama/

K: Don't hide behind me.

StR: But he won't kill you.

H: Hn. You won't all ways be able to hid behind him.

StR: Watch me! Ok bye people Please Review Because it motivates me more!

H: Yes Review so I can kill her.

StR: So mean!

K: Yes very.

StR: didn't know you did sarcasm

K: first time for everything


	13. Fire Blade

Y: Hey Kurama you ok? And why are you handcuff to StR /perverted grin/ Kurama you fox!

K:NO! She decided she values her life more than me going to sleep, or going to the bathroom, or to shower.

StR: I'll let you go if Hiei won't kill me.

H: Guess you're never letting go /sharpening katana/

K: Hiei I'll give you two gallons of ice cream if you don't kill her!

H: Ok.

K: Yes! Now go get the key StR.

StR: Key? Um what key?

K: Your kidding me, right?

StR: Um no…

K: Oh no /turns in to Yoko/

Yo: That's ok now I can take better advantage of you.

StR/gulp/ OK every one look for the key. Hurry! You sniff for it!

Yo: I'm a fox not a dog.

StR: Well foxes are in the k-9 family like dogs. So go!

Yo: I don't know what it smells like.

StR: like metal! Dud!…Um no that's a crow bar… No that's Hiei's sword…No that's not even metal/sign/He's doing this on purpose. This might take a while. Enjoy.

"Between two evils, I always like to take the one I haven't tried before."

-A. J. Liebling

'**Kyoto'**

)princess(

/action/

Chp 13: Fire Blade

Last time:_ " Um Yusuke Urameshi you won so can you get off now unless you want to fight?"_

"No that's ok sorry!"

"_Ok Next up is Rei from Team Urameshi and Yoshi aka Yoshimi the Team Captain! This should be an interesting fight!"_

'I have to fight the team captain? Isn't that yusuke's job?' Thought Rei.

"You want me to fight Rei?" asked Yusuke

"No that's ok. It's my turn to fight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine."

"Well…ok."

'I have a bad feeling about this… OH WELL!'

"I am Yoshi the master of swords and wind( he's a demon)! Any questions before you die?" Said Yoshi way to over confidant. Yoshi had short spiky gray hair, Gray-blue eyes, a scar down the left one, tan skin, he was well built, and average height.

"Yeah, just one… Did you know that Yoshimi is a girl's name?"

/anime fall –everyone/

"REI THIS IS NO TIME TO BE GOOFING AROUND!" Yelled Yusuke.

"I'm not goofing! He asked if I had a question and I did! Plus I think that's a good question!"

"/anime tears/ It was…It was MY FATHERS DYING WISH THAT I'D BE NAME YOSHIMI!" Cried Yoshimi aka Yoshi.

"/anime tears/ That's so sad! But you're so lucky/cry cry/ I wish my father was dead!"

"Huh?"

"Opps did I say that out loud?"

"Yes. Why do you wish your father was dead?"

"Um…"

'**Way. To. Go'**

)Better think of something quick(

"Well you know teenage girls! They always wish someone was dead when they're angry at them!"

'**Good comeback. But technically if you're not a teenager as long as we're with you.'**

)Yes but they don't know that(

'Whoa that was a close one!'

'**/ 2 anime veins/ IS SHE EVEN LISENING TO US!'**

)I'm not sure.(

"_Alright let the second round begin! Fight." Said Koto._

"Draw your sword." Said Yoshi.

"/looks at her sword/ Why?"

"I always fight sword wielders. Once I beat them I take their sword as trophies."

"Then why didn't you fight Hiei?"

" Because he's behind bars. But don't worried I plan to fight him later. I just wanted to fight you first"

"Great. I feel so honored /draws her sword and everyone is like 0.0/"

"/0.0 slow turns into a laugh/ Hahaha! That's your Sword?" Laughed Yoshi.

Rei sword (a samurai sword) was rusty and old looking. It even had a chip in it.

"What kind of a sword is that?" Hiei and Kuwabara (being fighters that had swords)yelled. The just glared at each other.

"So it's old looking but it's is very powerful!" said Rei in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Sure! That sword couldn't cut paper, wet! Hahaha! No matter, I'll take it anyway." laughed Yoshi. He leapt up with his own sword in his hands and came down at Rei. Rei held her sword with one hand over her head to block. Yoshi's sword was an inch away when a force field crated by Rei's sword pushed him back. He stopped in mid air so he wouldn't crash into the ground.

"What was that?"

"I told you it was a powerful sword. Geez do you actually think I'd carry around a sword and not take care of it-"

'**Yes or it won't of broke.'**

'SHUT UP!'

'Just saying' 

'anyway' "This isn't even it true form and your having trouble."

"Not it's true form? Then show me it's true form" Said Yoshi with a smirk on his face.

"No."

"Why?"

"Don't wanna."

"Than how do you expect to fight me. I'm in the air. Maybe if you show me it's true form than I'll come down."

"You really are clueless aren't you?"

"What?"

"Look at my feet." So Yoshi looked at her feet. They were flouting an inch above the ground.

"You can float?"

"YUP!" She said floating up to Yoshi's level. "Wind is one of my elements!"

"One?"

"Yup!"

'This should be interesting' thought Yoshi.

30 minutes later…

Both Rei and Yoshi were back on the ground. They had been fighting in the air for a while but decide they should fight with there swords on the ground."

"Ready to see it's true form?" said Rei.

"Yeah." Said Yoshi.

"FIRE BLADE!" Fire swallowed Rei's blade. When the fire disappeared

the blade looked like a giant fang (sorry I love inuyasha and his sword.) The fang was black with a whitish-slivery strip across the middle. The sword was to heavy for Rei and it fell to the ground making a dent in the ground.

"What? WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN TO MY SWORD?" she said

desperately trying to pick it up. out of nowhere a note pooped in front of Rei's face. She looked at the note and it said:

_Dear Rei, _

_Your fang must have made it heavy for you. I figured that would happen. Your fang is why there is a white strip in the middle. Taking that fang out of you was so fun! (except when you hit me! 2 times!) You should have seen you face. Do you remember?_

_From the one and only,_

Master Roshi 

'Yeah I remember.'

/flash back/

"You broke your sword?" Yelled a man with fading yellow hair. You could see a big bald spot in the back of his head. You couldn't see his eyes because of his bushy eyebrows. He had a beard too. You can tell he was old with all his wrinkles.

"Um yeah." Said Rei

"HOW?"

"A demon I was fighting smashed it."

"HOW?"

"Don't know."

"MY BEAUTIFUL SWORD!"

"IT'S NOT YOUR'S!"

"I MADE IT!"

"THAN YOU CAN FIX IT!"

"Your right, but I need something."

"What?"

"Just open your mouth."

"Like this." Rei said opening her mouth.

"Yes now bring out your fangs."

"Ok. Fangs of the tiger!" Fangs appeared in her mouth.

"Now widen your mouth."

"K. is ood? (translation This good?)"

"Perfect." The old man said with teeth puller outers.

"OW/anime tears. Hits old man/ What'd you do that for!"

"I need to connect the broken pieces with your fang!" He said with a big bump on his head.

"YOU COULD OF AT LEAST ASK FIRST!"

"Can I please use your fang?"

"/hits man again/ IT'S TO LATE NOW!"

/end of flash back/

"/looks back over note/ WHAT! YOU KNEW THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" Rei yelled out loud. Then another note pooped out of nowhere.

_You never asked. _The note said.

"Hey that's my line." Then another note came.

_I know._

"Note to self. Kill the old man."

"REI Watch out!" Yelled the gang.

"Huh?" Yoshi was come towards her. She had to jump out of the way and leave her sword behind. The sword went back to its previous state.

"Now the sword's mine! Wahahahahah!"

"I wouldn't touch it if I were-" Rei was cut of with a scream from Yoshi. The sword had shock him when he touch it and was know currently unconscious. "-You. I tried to tell him but he wouldn't listen."

"_1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! Rei is the winner!" _

Rei went to go pick up her sword then walked back to the sidelines.

"Wow! That's a cool sword! Can I hold it?" Asked Yusuke.

"Urameshi! didn't you just see what happen to that Yoshi guy?" Said Kuwabara.

"Oh yeah."

"No it's ok you can hold it." Said Rei handing him her blade.

"Really alright /holds sword/…Hey why isn't it transforming?"

"Because you don't know how."

"Teach me!"

"What? No!"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE!"

"BUT-"

"NO!"

"OK! here."

"Thanks /puts sword back in sheaf /"

"_Will Yusuke and Rei please come on the field? This will be a 2 on 2 battle!"_

"What?" Yelled everyone.

StR: YEAH CHAPTER 13! GO ME! GO ME!

Y: Yes go you. You being the idiot that lost the key to the handcuffs.

Ku: Man look at all the keys we went threw and none of them fit /Looks at a pile of keys as tall as the ceiling/.

StR: Well at lest we got Yoko back to Kurama.

K: Yes but I don't know how long I can keep him in.

Y: Well I can't find any more keys.

Ku: Me to.

K: Well we did check everywhere.

H: Hn. No you didn't. Onna check your pocket.

StR: Huh /check pocket and brings out the key/ Oh it was there the whole time.

K, Ku, and Y/anime fall/

Ku: Shrimp did you know the whole time?

H: Hn. I enjoy seeing you suffer.

StR: Hahaha! Please Review! Oh the reason it's been awhile since I updated is because im was sick and swim practice.


	14. Meet Shiva and Fang

StR/sigh/

Y: What's wrong.

StR: Hiei won't let me have any ice cream.

Y: Oh that's all.

StR: Yup. THANK FOR REVIEWING! I FELL SO LOVED!

Y: 8 reviews ya that's great.

StR: 8 is better than none!

Y: True.

StR: Ok enjoy.

Dreaming permits each and every one of us to be quietly and safely insane every night of our lives. -Charles William Dement

'**Kyoto'**

)Princess(

'thinking'

Chp. 14: Meet Shiva and Fang

Last time: _"Will Yusuke and Rei please come on the field? This will be a 2 on 2 battle!"_

"What?" Yelled everyone (the gang)

This time:

"Did we agree on this?" Said Rei.

"Not that I know of!" Said Yusuke.

_"Hurry up Team Urameshi!"_

"Hehehe." Snickered Rei.

"Every time someone says my last name you laugh! WHY?" Asked Yusuke.

"Oh no reason he he."

) Doesn't Meshi mean pervert in physic? (

'Yeah'

**'How** **is** **that** **funny?'**

'Because whenever someone calls him by his last name they sound like they're saying you're a pervert. Get it.'

**'Yes but it's very weak.'**

) It's probably true. (

**'What Yusuke being a pervert? Yeah sure. I going to sleep.'**

"Hey Rei! You coming?" Yelled Yusuke.

"YES!"

Two other fighters were on the field. One had short blue hair and pastel green eyes. The other had long pastel green hair and blue eyes. The long hair one wore a shirt that showed her bellybutton and a white skirt to her knees. The shorthaired one wore a long white shirt and white pants. "We are the Kaishucho Twins!" They announced. In the background party poppers and camera flash went off. "I am Toki Kaishucho!" Said the girl "And I am Ryuuzo Kaishucho!" said the boy.

"SO?" Said Rei.

"Hey the girl's kinda hot." Said Yusuke "OW what was that for?"

"FOR BEING AN IDIOT!" Yelled Rei "/whisper/ Besides you do know Keiko is in the audients and I know she's your girlfriend."

"How did you know?"

"I have my ways! HAHahah…WOW Ryuuzo is hot! Ow! Hey I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Hey did it get cold in here or is it just me?"

"I don't feel it. But it probably is since they are creating a giant snow storm over there." Said Rei pointing at the Kaishucho twins.

"Why didn't you say that SOONER?"

"I thought you knew."

"Man I can't move it so cold!"

" Use your spirit energy to keep you warm."

"I AM! Hey why aren't you cold?"

"Well…"

"She has an ice element in her." Said Toki.

"Yeah how'd you know. It took me 8 years to figure it out."

"8 YEARS? Ha you are so slow! But I can since other things with ice powers."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Hey your friend over ain't doing to go." Said Ryuuzo looking at Yusuke. He really wasn't doing well.

"YUSUKE!"

"I'mmmm fiiinnnee."

"No you aren't. /kneels beside Yusuke/ Here have some of my spirit energy."

"Buuuut ttthheen yoooou ca caan't ffight."

'He's right. Wait! I have an idea! But… why her? She just had to be ice. Such an ice queen.' "Don't worry Yusuke I have a plan!"

"tthats grreat!"

Rei took out a small key chain and held it up into the air. "Release!" The key chain started to glow and swallowed Rei. When the light faded Rei had on totally different clothes. She wore what a gyps would wear and it was purple. Her hair was in pigtails instead of one ponytail. The key chain had grown into a rod ( like Yuna from Final Fantasy 10). She held it close to her in an up right position. "Oh Great Queen of Ice! I need your help! I summon thee! SHIVA!" the head of the staff ( the gold thingy I don't now what its call.) started to spin and created a blue light. Suddenly a blue light came out from the ground and a figure immerged. when the light faded away a people stood there. She was an ice blue color with dark blue hair (think of Shiva from ff 10).

"Well it's about time! I was getting bored!" Said Shiva in a snotty attitude. "But did you have to pick today? I have a manicure in 30 min!"

"Why did I summon you again?" Yelled Rei.

"Because you need me!"

"I should really turn the summon spell from saying queen of ice to ice queen!"

"I'm not an ice queen! Well not the way you put it!"

"Yes you are!"

":p."

"Just take care of tweedle-de and tweedle-dum over there." Said Rei still trying to keep Yusuke warm.

"Look Brother it's the Great spirit of ice!" Said Toki bowing down to Shiva.

"Yes Sister. Oh great Shiva we a your humble servants!" said Ryuuzo.

"Aww! Aren't you guy's sweet! Yes I am greet! Rei I can't defeat them! They're my servants!"

"Then order them to raise the temp!" Yelled Rei.

"Why I think it's fine?"

"HELLO!" Yelled Yusuke.

"Oh yes you. Fine servants raise the temp to normal." Said Shiva.

"Anything Lady Shiva!"

"Lady Shiva I like the sound of that! Oh Rei can I keep them!"

"Um… Sure."

"Yeah. Huh/looks up to the sky/ Oh looks like the fire brat came." Said Shiva.

"Great." Said Rei "You ok Yusuke?"

"Yeah. Um what's that?" He said pointing to a tiger . It look like a normal Tiger 'cept it had two tails and fire around it's ankles. The fire disappeared when it landed on the stage.

"Fang?" Said Rei.

"Garrrgh? (yes)" said um-roared Fang.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"GROWL GROWL? (why do you care?)"

"BECAUSE I DO!"

"Rei you can understand him?" asked Yusuke.

"Yeah unfortunately."

"GRRR!"

"Well Rei I have to go!" said Shiva.

"GRRAAAGHHH! GROWL GROWL GROWL!" Growled Fang.

"translation." Said Shiva.

"No you don't. I came all this way to see fight you so your not going any where." Said Rei in a bored tone.

"HA! I have a manicure to go to so :P!"

"Growl growl!"

"Scaredy cat." Translated Rei.

"no Fang that's Rei." Said Shiva grapping her servants by the back of their shirts getting ready to go.

"Hey don't bring me into this!"

"Growl growl.(well you are)"

"AM NOT! IF I'M ONE SO ARE YOU! So ha!"

"Can I go now."

"Growl (no.)" "Yes" Fang and Rei said at the same time.

Rei's staff started to glow again and she turned back to normal. Shiva faded away with Toki and Ryuuzo.

_"Well I guess since Toki and Ryuuzo are gone the two wins go to the Urameshi team. Um this is turning out to be a very weird tournament."_

"Come on Yusuke lets go to the hotel."

"But what about the others?"

"The cage is already gone, see?"

"Oh."

StR: YA. Um…I got nothing to say so I'm gonna go. Please Review. Thanks Bye!


	15. home movies 1

StR: GUESS WHAT!

K: What?

StR: I Got 11 reviews!

Y: yeah.

StR:p you're just jealous

Y: yeah real jealous

Kuwabara: Hey guys where's the shrimp

StR: I Was mad at him so I gave him a free ice-cream sundae coupon to Dairy Queen. OK ENJOY!

Wise men learn by other men's mistakes, fools by their own.

H. G. Bohn

Chp 15: Home movies 1

"Soooooo Bored!" said yusuke lying upside down on the couch so his head was on the floor. Kurama was reading a book, Hiei was on the windowsill, Rei was doing the same thing as Yusuke, and Boton, Yukina, Shizuru, Kuwabara, and Keiko were playing cards. They didn't have a match today and it was raining so they stayed inside.

"Yes yusuke we know. It's the 5th time you said it." Said Kurama

"I know but I am…Hey Rei?"

"Hm?"

"Go call your friends."

"Why?"

"Because I'm bored."

"Ok." said Rei. She did a summersault (?) off the couch and went to the phone. "HI!"

"…"

"No."

"…"

"I Swear I didn't do it!"

"…"

"I was here the whole time! How could I?"

"…"

"See!"

"…"

"Ummm…Why did I call?"

"…"

"I am NOT a baka! Oh I remember! Do you want to come over?"

"…"

"Because we're bored."

"…"

"YEAH! See you soon! B- Hey she hung up!" Rei said as she went back over to the couch

"What was that about?" asked Boton

"Huh? OH! Zoe said I broke her CD player."

"Did you?" asked Yusuke

"NO!"

_Ding-dong_

"That was quick." Said Kurama. Seeing no one was getting up to get it he answered it. "Hello. Come on in."

"Thanks Kurama." Said Ami. She looked at Rei who was in the same position as yusuke (yusuke never moved) "Rei why are you coping yusuke?"

"I'm not. He's coping me."

"No I'm not! I was here first!"

"Yes but I thought of it first."

"What!"

"Yup!"

"Huh?"

"HI!"

"hi?"

"Did you know that you're not crazy until you answer yourself."

"Where did that come from?"

"I don't know."

"Will you two SHUT UP!" Yelled a pissed Zoe going over to the window by Hiei and sitting on it (the window was like one on those windows with 3 of the put together.)

"Geez! What's wrong with you?" asked Rei sitting on the couch Indian style.

" Her CD player broke remember?" said Zach who was sitting by Rei

"Oh ya." Said Rei "Hey Ami what's in the bag?"

"Well since all of you are so bored I decided that we should watch some home movies."

"Home Movies?" said Rei kind of nervous

"Yup! It would get a chance for your new teammates to get to know you better."

"Lets watch it now." Said Yukina

"ok." Ami said as they popped in the movie. Everyone gathered around the TV.

_Movie _(everything in the movie will be in italic and when the gang talks it will be regular)

_The movie started out in front of a Dojo with Ayame and Rei working in the front yard bagging up ornamental grasses (they look like tall wheat and they're a pain because after winter you have to cut them because they get to tall.)_

_"Why are we cleaning up the Dojo again?" asked Ayame_

_"Because if we didn't go to that Spirit Guardian convention then we had to clean up the Dojo." Said Rei_

_"And why aren't we at the convention again?" _

_"Because we're grounded."_

_"And whose fault is that?" _

_"Yuu!" _

_"Is not!" said the person from behind the camera._

"Who's Yuu?" asked Kuwabara

"He's a friend. Also a spirit guardian and loves to film." Said Zach

"Love is an understatement. More like obsessed." Said Rei

_"This stuff is itchy!" wined Ayame "And why aren't you helping Yuu?"_

_"Because Sensei said to film your every movement." Said Yuu_

_"Why does he think we're going to burn everything down!" said_ Rei

_"Yup."_

_"AYAME!" Yelled someone_

_"Oh look it's Mrs. Habra (I don't know if that's a real name or not but now it is.)HI MRS. HABRA" said Ayame waving at Mrs. Habra. She had boy short brown hair (think of a cut that look's professional) and green eyes. She wore a brown suit dress thing that brought out her eyes. She was running towards them._

_ "Don't Hi me! Where is your Report. I want that 1000 word essay right know!" demanded Mrs. Habra._

/Movie Pause/ 

"Let me explain this." Said Rei "Since Ayame is such a pervert he gets in trouble a lot at school. So his homeroom teacher (in Japan the people's homeroom teachers act like councilors(?)), that's Mrs. Habra, and his parents agreed that at the end of the week he has to give Mrs. Habra a 1000 word essay on what he did that week. He was suppose to give it to her Friday. This is taken on Saturday."

_/Unpause/_

_"Essay, essay. Now where did I put that. Hmm." Pondered Ayame_

_"You know your suppose to have that in to me on Friday! It's a day late! Now give it!"_

_"Well…Look A demon/points behind Mrs. Habra/" _

_"what? Where/turns to look but nothing's there/ Hey there's nothing- /sees Ayame's gone/ AYAME! Which way did he Go?" Rei pointed towards the Dojo. "Thanks! Wait to I get my hands on that boy!"_

_"Rei you do realize that your helper with cleaning up the dojo just made a brake for it?" said Yuu_

_"…" Rei looks around at the many piles of grass they still have to bag and sighs._

_/scene fades out then another scene comes up./_

_in the corner of the screen it says ceiling cam #1. Rei and a boy with blonde hair are carrying a heavy bookshelf. Ayame come running by._

_"Hey a little help!" grants Rei._

_"ok." Said Ayame grabbing the side of front of the bookshelf (Rei and Yuu were holding it by it's sides)_

_"Ayame!" Yelled Mrs. Habra running up to him._

_"Hurry Mrs. Habra grab this!"_

_"Yes of course!" She said grabbing the bookshelf by Ayame. "Ayame… /Ayame's gone again/ ERR! HE ESCAPED AGAIN!" she let go of the shelf and ran after Ayame. Rei and Yuu lost balance and the self fell on to the sliding door( the one made you would find in a Dojo. The are very delicate.) _

_"Great." Said Yuu. Rei had tears running down her face._

_/another fade/_

_The next scene had a camera that said Ceiling camera #2. Ayame was sitting at a desk and Mrs. Habra stood behind him._

_"Now you don't leave until you finish! GOT THAT?" Yelled Mrs. Habra_

_"yes, yes I got it but I can't work why you keep looking over my shoulder." Said Ayame_

_"Fine, I'll leave but you have to finish that essay by the time I get back." _

_"Fine."_

_/yet anther fade/_

_this time it's back to Yuu taping. Rei was fixing the door that broke._

_"AYAME!" Yelled Mrs. Habra running down by Rei (they were on the porch entrance to the Dojo)Mrs. Habra sighed and sat at the edge of the porch "I give up."_

_"Hey Mrs. Habra, here." Said Rei giving her a vanilla envelope. _

_"What's this/opens it and pulls out Ayame's essay./ WHAT? It was done the whole time!" Yelled Mrs. Habra "That kid he's going to be the end of me!" after that said she started to cry. _

_The screen fades then words appear and say the next day. Then the screen shows the Master Roshi crying and Rei standing by him. _

_"It's worse than when I left!" cried Master Roshi. He was looking at the Dojo. Half of it was clean, all nice a sparkly and the other half was in ruins. The grass was still not bagged, doors were broken and nothing was clean._

_"Don't yell at me! I cleaned my share, Ayame didn't." said Rei_

_"Yes well get cleaning." Said Master Roshi handing her a mop and bucket._

_"ME? WHY ME? I ALREADY DID MY JOB!"_

_"You're they only one that I know that can clean fast enough! You have 2 hours before friends of mine come over!"_

_"I didn't know there were still people alive from the dinosaur age!" Said Rei._

_"Humph. Sit girl." Then Rei came crashing down to the ground. "Now you have an hour and 55 min left._

_"Why me?"_

_"Good job Rei." laughed Yuu _

_"Shut up."_

_End of Movie one._

"YES IT OVER! STOP LAUGHING YOU TWO!" Yelled Rei. Kuwabara and Yusuke were laughing their heads off. Rei threw her shoes at them.

"OW!" they both said

" can't say you didn't deserve it, Yusuke." Said Keiko

"Hey! Oh well. Is there any more?"

"NO! NO MORE!" Yelled Rei

"Of course there's more." Said Zach

"NOOOOOOOOO!" "YESSSSS!" Yelled Rei and yusuke.

"Ok here we go!" said Ami as she pressed play.

StR: The End!

Y: YEAH!

StR: Shut up

Y: hey you never said why you're mad at Yusuke

StR: He would stop flowing me. Every time I entered the front room he was there just staring.

Y: at you?

StR: No out the window

Y: O…kay

StR: Oh sorry about not updating in awhile I was very busy. Ok Bye. **REVIEW PLEASE**.


	16. home movies 2

StR: I'm at chp 16! I'm soooooo happy. We Should have a party

Y & Ku: PARTY!

K: We don't have any supplies

Ku: Lets go get some

StR: Ok

Y: you have to stay here

StR: WHY?

Y: You have to write the chp.

StR: oh ya. Ok enjoy everyone

"Everybody is born with genius, but most people only keep it a few minutes."

Unknown 

Chp 16: Home movies 2

The Second home video 

_Yet again Yuu was video tapping. There were many people they're who included Zoe, Zach, Ami, and Ayame. There were about 6 other people there. 4 boys and 2 girls. One girl had long red-orange hair with blue tips and orange eyes. Her name was Inari (meaning shrimp). The next girl had green hair and brown eyes she was black. Her name __Palesa__ (flower in African). One boy named Katsuro (means victorious son) had red hair and red eyes with a bad boy hairstyle. Another boy named Koi (dark) had black hair and black eyes. His twin Mitsu (light) had the same eyes just white hair. And the last person had shiny gray hair and gray eyes. His name was Ichiro (first son). They were all in the kitchen at the Dojo. _

"I hate staying here. There's no good food." Said Katsuro taking out a milk carton and drinking out of the cart.

_"Yes well that's because no one goes out a buys it." Said Zach looking at the clock. it read 5:00 AM._

_"It's to early." Said_ _Inari. The twin nodded in agreement._

_"Where's Rei?" asked Ami. Zoe pointed to the door. Rei looked half dead. Rei walked over to Katsuro and her head fell to his shoulder._

"Gaa!" he yelled 

_"Looks like she's still tired." Said Palesa _

_"Ya ya just keep moving." Said Katsuro. Rei left his shoulder and went to the table and slept._

"I'm surprised Katsuro. You didn't try to fight her." Said Inari 

_"It's not that it's just…it's just SHE'S A LOT STRONGER ASLEEP!_

_"So you have tried." Said Ayame_

_"Ya I tried and failed! SHE BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF ME! AND WHAT REALY SUCKS IS THAT SHE'S BEEN GOING EASY ON ME THE WHOLE TIME!"_

_"Duh." Said Zoe_

_"OH SH-" started only to be meet with Rei's fist that knocked him to the wall. "WHAT THE HELL! WEREN'T YOU ALSEEP?"_

_"Your stupid voice woke me up."_

_"SHUT UP!"_

_"Must you yell so early in the morning."_

_"I CAN AND I WI- SHE FELL ASLEEP AGAIN! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Yelled Katsuro shaking Rei._

_"It useless. she can sleep though WW 3, the atomic bomb and a hurricane all going in her bed room and not wake up." Said Ayame_

_ Then Master Roshi's voice came form a intercom " keep that noise down! It's time for training! And get Rei I'm sure she's asleep."_

_" You get her Katsuro." said Ami leaving the room with Zoe and Zach._

_"Don't let her drool on you." Said Inari _

"Ya good luck." Said Palesa 

_"he he he he." Chuckled Ayame_

_"…" The twins didn't say anything they just left._

_"HEY! GET BACK HERE! Damn. Hey Yuu you do it." _

_"nope I got a camera bye." Yuu said leaving him behind all you can here was 'damn you'. _

_Fade out_

_Fade in to a car wash. One of those car washes that kids do for school. A lot of people were washing cars. Most of them were using their powers. Like water elements for washing and wind elements for drying. Rei was sliding from car to car literally. She was on the roofs of the car with sponges on her feet and when she reached the end of the car she jumped to the next one all while singing Christiana Aguleara (?) part in 'Car wash'. Palesa was singing Missy Eliot's part. Everyone that could sing was singing back up and the other people did the clapping thing. (I don't know all of the lyrics so I'm not going to write it.)_

"THAT WAS YOU SINGING THAT NIGHT!" Yelled Kuwabara

"Very good Kuwabaka." Said Rei

"But how'd you get out? We were all in here and didn't see you leave." Said Kurama

"I snuck out. It's not that hard." Said Rei

"But we're on the 10th floor." Said Yusuke

"She has wind power stupid." Said Hiei

"Oh ya."

"Lets just get back to the movie." Said Shizuru

Back to the movie 

_"Come on everyone we need your support! The Spirit Guardians need your help! Get your car washed, or get your bike washed, heck get your dog washed! We need the money! Rei keeps destroying everything!" Said Ami throw a megaphone. _

_"HEY!" yelled Rei from the top of a car_

_"He he. Here Ami I'll get more customers," Said Ayame _

_"Uh ok…here," said Ami handing Ayame the megaphone_

_"Young ladies listen up come get your car washed pay and then I'll all let you…"_

Rei hits the stop button. " We don't need to see this."

"Oh come on Rei!" The other said

"Fine. Suit yourself."

Plays again 

_"…DIRECT YOUR PASSION ON ME!" Yelled Ayame. Everyone stopped what he or she was doing._

_"YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Yelled Rei as she punched him really really hard. He flew far away. But despite Ayame's sick mind a lot more cars came. To bad it was all of Ayame's Fan club. Well maybe it wasn't to bad he had a lot that could drive. He didn't have as much as Kurama but hey he had a lot. Shouts of 'where's Ayame' and 'were leaving if we don't get to see Ayame' were heard._

_"Here he is." Said Zoe holding a beaten up Ayame. More shouts were heard like 'what happen!' and 'oh no Ayame!'_

_Later that day…_

_"Well thanks to Ayame's pervertness we got a lot of money." Said Zach counting a bunch of money._

_"Ya and thanks to his pervertness my hand hurts." Wined Rei_

_"Boo hoo." Said Zoe coldly_

_"Your so mean." _

_"I know."_

_"You guys Ayame's up not he's dark!" Yelled Ami from a different room._

_"Great! Well Bye!" said Rei as she ran out the door._

_End of Home movies_

"HEY! The power went out!" Yelled Kuwabara

"No dip Sherlock." Said Yusuke

StR: Chp 16 is OVER! AND THEY"RE STILL NOT BACK YET! Ok Review Everyone and come back next time for the party.


	17. Double trouble

StR/cry, cry/ I can't join the party. I have to write the chp. Here it is.

I always wanted to write a book that ended with the word 'mayonnaise.'

Richard Brautigan

'Thinking'

**'Kyoto'**

Chp 16: Double trouble

"_Welcome back to the Dark Tournament! Lets begin! its Team Urameshi vs. Team Haruko (means spring child)! Can the teams please decide what type of battle this will be? Team captains please come up now!" announced Koto_

Yusuke and a girl went up to the stage. The girl had long light brown hair and soft green eyes. She wore a Chinese style shirt and a mini skirt. She had a white lily in her hair. Yusuke and the girl, whose name was Haruko, talked. After awhile Yusuke came back and said that Hiei and Rei would be fighting first and then it would be single matches.

"WHAT?" yelled Rei "HOW? WHY? YOU BAKA!"

"hn. Detective enjoy your live while it last."

"Oh come on!" said yusuke

"Why did you agree to a two on two fight?" asked Kurama

"She was very convincing."

"Will Hiei and Rei please come to the arena and fight." "YA,YA,YA!" said Rei when on the stage they saw to men both in dark cloaks. Ones name was Jiro and the other was Aki. The battle began and they stayed still for a while. "Will you answer a question Rei?" Asked Jiro 

"Um sure."

"So you trust Hiei?"

"What kind a question is that? Ya I do!"

"Why?" asked Aki

"Because he's my team mate!"

"You do know that he is the forbidden child, right?" asked Jiro

"Um…What's a forbidden child?" Again everyone in the stadium Face faulted

"Your not serious are you?" asked Hiei. Rei said nothing

"ha." Said Aki than he began to explain Hiei's forbidden child story. " A forbidden child is also some who was never suppose to be born."

"Never suppose to be born. I guess I could be a forbidden child to." Whispered Rei but no one heard her.

Then Aki and Jiro began to laugh.

"Hey what's so funny?" asked Rei

"We're just picturing your death." Said Jiro or Aki it's hard to tell who's who with their cloaks on.

"Hn. The only ones who are going to die to day are you two and most likely the detective." Said Hiei with no emotion.

"Haha. I'm gonna die." Said Yusuke nervously.

"You be surprise what we have in store for you." Said um let's say Jiro

"Let us show them Brother." Said Aki

"Yes lets." Said Jiro

The brothers started to do a chant in which seem to be spoken in what a K-9

would say.  
"Do you understand a word they're saying?" Rei asked Hiei

"Hn."

"I'm taking that as a no. And here I thought Hiei knew everything!"

Hiei brushed off her last comment and glared at the brothers with his katana out but he didn't move and nether did Rei. Something told them not to. It probably had to do with the amount of spirit energy the brothers were giving off. When the Brother's chant was done their energy burst and created a light so dark it was bright. (Y: how is that possible. StR: No idea) when the bright darkness was gone two new creators were on the arena in front of the brothers.

"Meet our Shadow Wolfs." Said Jiro

'Shadow Wolfs' thought Rei

**'Great.'**

'you know what they are?'

**'ya. They're part of the shadow animals. Each shadow animal has its own unique talent. The wolfs talent is to suck out any power of another shadow animal with it's fangs. It can even suck power out of a demon. Let me take over for a while.'**

'ok'

"What are shadow wolfs?" asked Kuwabara

"They're part of the shadow animals. It's hard to explain." Said Kurama

"Ok."

"Hiei don't let it bite you." Said Rei/Kyoto

"What do you know." Said Hiei

"A lot."

"hn."

Finally they begin to attack but every time ether Hiei or Rei got close enough to the brothers the wolfs attacked. They even broke Hiei's sword. Rei put the hands in different places. Her left by her head and the right by her stomach. She moved them in a big circle. While move the she said fire slowly. And when the left hand reached the spot where the right hand was and right where the left was she said circle and then fire shoot out towards Jiro (the one she was fighting) in a circle form but his wolf absorbed the fire. Then the wolf shot it back. Rei moved out of the way in time and fell to the ground. What was unseen by everyone was when Rei hit the ground her hand sent off a pulse.

"damn." Said Rei/Kyoto **'Must have fought a shadow monkey.'**

'Shadow Monkey?'

**'ya. Lame I know but you know the saying monkey see monkey do?'**

'ya.'

**'that's the monkeys power.'**

'oh'

**'he better get here soon.'**

Hiei was having just as hard of a time with Aki . then he unwrapped his bandages . "Dragon of the darkness flame!" yelled Hiei

**'idiot!'**

the dragon was absorbed by Aki's wolf and shoot at, not Hiei, but at Rei. This time she didn't move.

"MOVE YOU BAKA!" shouted Hiei

An inch before the dragon hit it was knocked back by a blurry shadow. The dragon went back to Hiei. After many months of training Hiei learned to keep it out with him until the battle was done or until he lost enough energy.

"Took you long enough." Said Rei/Kyoto

Hiei looked over to Rei there was yet another shadow animal but not a wolf, a tiger. The tiger's strips were a darker black than it fur and it had Red glowing eyes.

"It's a Shadow tiger!" yelled Kurama

"You seem surprised." Said Yusuke

"I use to know someone who could some shadow tigers."

"Who?" asked Kuwabara

"Her name was Kyoto Rei. I'll tell you more later."

Back with the fight

"You were taking a nap again weren't you." said Rei/Kyoto

"growl."

"You lazy bum."

"Who would of expected someone else other than Kyoto Rei to be able to summon a shadow tiger." Said Aki

"ah ya." Said Rei 'wonder what would happen if they knew I was Kyoto?'

**'Don't. You. Dare.'**

'ok, ok'

"Attack." Rei/Kyoto to her tiger. the tiger attacked with its mighty claws and then the Wolfs were gone. "Your turn Hiei."

"Hn." Said Hiei than nodded to his dragon and it attacked and destroyed the brothers. Hiei walked off the arena.

"Thanks." Said Rei to her tiger while petting it on the head. Her tiger melted into the shadows and she walked towards the sidelines.

"I see a half breed." Said a little girls voice with no emotion. Rei's eyes widen. She turned around to see a little girl with white hair and emotionless black eyes. She held a round mirror in her hands. " A half breed with 3 bad past."

"I guess I'll have to fight this one." Said Rei

StR: OOOOOOOO cliffy!

Y: That was a fun party

StR/Death glare/

Y: What?

StR: Please Review and Read on /takes out metal bar/

Y: StR Don't!

StR: Bye Bye!

Y: AHHH!


	18. Evil Rei

StR/in a professional suit with hair tied up in a bun and sitting on a swirly chair/ Hello we are here today with Kurama, yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. /turns chair to face the gang/ Hello

Y: I think she's high

Ku: Ya

StR: Today we will be talking about Shuichi.

K: um me?

StR: yes and no. We will be talking about Shuichi Kurama and little Shuichi. Why the hell did the creators of yu yu hakusho name Kurama's stepbrother Shuichi? I mean there are tons of other names out there! Here's my theory. The creators had to but the names for there character and they ran out of money!

Y: That's a stupid theory!

StR: You got a better one?

Y: yes! She was stupid!

K: Yusuke do remember She created you.

Y/knocked out/

StR: NEVER EVER SPEAK BAD OF THE WONDERFUL CREATOR OF THE YU YU HAKUSHO/clears throat/ If any of you lovely viewers have a theory please review and put the answer! I will put favorites of the next Another note! Enjoy!

Advice is what we ask for when we already know the answer but wish we didn't.

Victor Hugo

**'Kyoto'**

'thinking'

Chp 18: Evil Rei

Last time: "I see a half breed." Said a little girls voice with no emotion. Rei's eyes widen. She turned around to see a little girl with white hair and emotionless black eyes. She held a round mirror in her hands. " A half breed with 3 bad past."

"I guess I'll have to fight this one." Said Rei

This time:

"Remember Hanako bring out that evil you sensed." Said Haruko

"Yes." Said Hanako with no emotion

"What are you?" asked Rei

"I am a version of a seeker."

**'I heard about this kinds of demons. They're a void seeker. No emotion what so ever and all most impossible to detect. Wait! Did she say 3 bad past? I didn't have a bad past!'**

Oh and you wouldn't consider seeing your parents die right before your eyes and being betrayed by one of your best friends a bad past?

**'Well when you put it that way!'**

'What evil was she talking about/gasp/ NO!'

"yes Rei that is the evil I sensed." Said the void seeker

"Did you just-"

"yes."

"then you know you can't."

"we'll see."

"Um what are they talking about?" asked Kuwabara

"Who knows." Said Yusuke

_"um ok I guess its Rei vs. Hanako. Go!"_

Hanako moved her mirror counter clockwise a little and the ground started to shake and a big slab of rock came up behind Rei. Then chains came out of the rock and chained her to it before she could move. Of course she was tired. Calling a shadow tiger takes a lot of energy out of Kyoto when she's not in her body.

'didn't see that coming.'

Then Hanako moved the mirror the other way and a big length-view mirror came up.

'didn't see that ether.'

"Your energy is gone." Said Hanako

"So it is." Said Rei. When she looked in the mirror she narrowed her eyes. The mirror showed someone who looked like Rei except she had black hair with orange strips all over her body and hair except her bangs. They were black with a yellow strip across the middle of each. She had 2 black strips on each of her cheeks and strips all over her body. Her eyes were closed and her head was down.

"Damn." Whispered Rei

"Um… Who's the chick that looks like Rei except not?" asked Yusuke

"I think that is her." Said Kurama

"you are correct Kurama." Said the void

"Ok. She's freaky!" Said Kuwabara

"So are you Kuwabara." Said Hiei

"Shut up!"

"Shhh!" said Kurama

Back to the fight

"Let us begin." Said Hanako. She turned her mirror again and the mirror started to pulse but stopped shorty after. "…"

"Ha! It didn't work!" said a happy Rei

"Hanako what happen?" shouted Haruko

"The sword. The sword locks the evil away." Said Hanako

"Than take the sword away."

"I can not."

"Why?"

"the sword does not allow demons to touch it."

"YUP! So you'll let me down now right?" asked Rei

Again Hanako turned her mirror and a light shot out of the mirror and hit the string that held the sword to her pants and the sword fell to the ground.

Rei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke gasped. Again the void moved her mirror and the other mirror and Rei begin to pulse. The mirror Rei's eyes glowed an evil red. The original Rei's hair came out of the ponytail and flew in place. Every time she pulsed the image of the black haired Rei came up. After a few min. of pulsing her hair went back down to her side turning black with orange strips on the way down. In the mirror the image of Rei had turned to a pure black one with pale blue eyes, which slowly closed, and head dropping. The pervious one that was in the mirror turned into Rei (the Rei we know and love). The shackles that boned her to the rock vanished. She dropped down to the floor landing on one knee. Her head raised and her eyes open to reveal two very cold golden eyes. Standing up she looked around slowly and smirked. The whole stadium was speechless for they did not see this coming.

"This is great! Just how it was 2 years ago! Now you will join my team and we can win this tournament!" said Haruko

"Ha. I think not." Rei voice was cold and uncaring unlike the voice of Rei that we knew before. "Void I will spare your live, for now."

"HEY! I TOLD HER TO RELESE YOU SO YOU SHOULD DO WHAT I SAY!" Yelled Haruko

"You are annoying I'll destroy you first." Evil Rei took a step forward and then froze. "Why can't I move?"

"What, forget about me already?" came Kyoto's voice from Rei mouth. " I feel so unloved."

"I thought I locked you up when I came out!" Said Evil Rei talking to…well herself since Kyoto's voice came from the same body.

"Ya. But I am a master thief and escape artist."

"then if you're such a great escape artist why are you still trapped in this damn girls body?"

"…"

"that's what I thought."

"Because I still have a promise to someone."

"What?"

"You herd me." Evil Rei's hand moved to look like they were holding a bow. Then her spirit energy formed her spirit bow and arrow. "What are you Doing?"

"getting rid of you." Said Kyoto releasing the arrow into the mirror and braking it. A light appeared blinding everyone. When it faded the evil Rei was still there "You Failed!"

"No that was just to get Rei's human soul out. This is how I get rid of you."

"Wha- uggg!" the fire blade (in it's original form.) thrust into Rei's Back behind her stomach missing her spine. Rei fell down to the floor. half way threw the fall fire surrounded her for a second and faded away reveling Rei with orange-brown hair, 2 tiger ears on top of her head, eyes closed, one strip on each of her cheeks, and strips all over her body, but not as many as evil Rei's. She laid on the ground unconscious. Koto counted to 10 and announced Hanako as the winner. Kurama was the first to run up to Rei to see if she was alright. The first this he did was took the sword out of her back. Than her carried her back to the sidelines bridal style.

"She's ok, just unconscious." Said Kurama answering everyone's question.

"that's good." said Kuwabara.

"Kurama go take her to the locker room and fix her up." Said Koenma how just happen to pop out of nowhere

"right." Said Kurama

"Well so far this has been a interesting battle. Anyway Next up is Haruko! Will The next fighter form team Urameshi please come up!" "I'll go. I've got something's to ask her and I fell like beating someone up." Said Yusuke cracking his knuckles." "Ok it's the team Capitan! Ready! Fight!"  
StR: Man that was a confusing chp. It had me all confused and I was writing it! Y: tsk tsk You killed your own character. 

StR: I DID NOT!

Y: Suuuurrrreee!

StR: Watch it or I'll kill you.

Y: no you wont

StR: And why not?

Y: Because I'm the hero!

StR: Hero's can die.

Y: soooooo

StR: please read on and review. Thank you. BTW if yusuke's dead tomorrow it's not my fault.


	19. Yusuke's fight

StR: I made a mistake in the last chp I put: In the mirror the image of Rei had turned to a pure black one with pale blue eyes. It's supposed to of said pure black hair one with pale blue eyes. Sorry.

Y: Baka

StR/takes a metal bat out/

K/takes away the bat/ no hitting

StR: OK!

Y: Kurama and StR sitting in a tree k-

StR: You don't want to finish that song /evil eye/

Y: Ok, geez you're no fun.

StR/argues with yusuke/

K: not again. this might take awhile. Enjoy this chp. Please review.

"If at first you don't succeed, try again. Then quit. There's no use being a damn fool about it."

'Thinking'

Chp 19: Yusuke's fight

Last time: "Well so far this has been a interesting battle. Anyway Next up is Haruko! Will The next fighter form team Urameshi please come up!" "I'll go. I've got something's to ask her and I fell like beating someone up." Said Yusuke cracking his knuckles." "Ok it's the team Capitan! Ready! Fight!" 

This Time:

"I finally get to fight the great Urameshi! This is so exciting!" squealed Haruko "So you have any last request before you die?"

"I don't going to die but now that you mention it… What happen two years ago and what was that 'thing' that came out of Rei?" Asked yusuke

"That 'thing' as you put it was Rei. Well her evil side at least. Two years ago my tribe were going through the forest when we heard a battle. My father was always the curious type so he led our pack to the battle. It was Rei and her little friend fighting with A and a pack of B-class demon. Reis sword was knock out of her hands and the A class demon made major cuts on Rei and she was bleeding to death! Oh it was great! Where was I…Oh yeah! She was unconscious on the ground and her friends were screaming in pain and then Rei turned in her evil form and killed everyone! Even the village she was protecting! It was great!" said Haruko

"YOU'RE SICK!" Yelled Yusuke "Spirit Gun!" Yusuke's spirit gun shot towards Haruko. Haruko took the flower out of her hair and it grew into a big shield

"Flower Reflector!" The Flower bounced Yusuke's spirit Energy right back at him. He dodged right in time.

"Great." Said Yusuke 'flowers! Maybe Kurama should of done this one!'

"Flower bombs!" Haruko threw bombs that looked like gray flowers at him and he dodged. It went on like this for an hour. Yusuke was tried and Haruko didn't have a scratch. " Even though I love seeing you squirm with my simple little Flower bombs, I'm going to do something different." Haruko Took 10 seeds from her hair and threw them to up into the air. "Flower warriors!" The seeds sported in to Sunflowers that had face and were human sized.

"No problem." Said Yusuke "Shotgun!" the bullets took off each of the sunflowers faces and only the stems were left. "Alright! WHAT?" the flowers Faces grew back. "HOW?"

"You can't defeat my Flower warriors they're unstoppable! HAHAHAHA!" Laughed Haruko. The flowers pilled up on yusuke and he took off their heads but the kept growing back.

"Damn." Said Yusuke spitting out blood. 'how do I beat them? Think Yusuke! Kurama had to have taught you something about plants! They grow with water, sunlight, and a little bit of love. THAT'S NOT GONNA HELP! Ummmm…To get ride of weeds you pull them from their roots so they don't grow back… don't grow back… DON'T GROW BACK! I GOT IT! WHO'S THE MAN! I'M THE MAN!'

"What are you so damn happy about?" asked Haruko

"I just figured out a way to beat your flower things!"

"Ya right."

"I did! Watch! Shotgun!" Yusuke pointed the shotgun at their roots. The flowers screamed in pain while being burned by yusuke's spirit energy.

"My Flowers! You! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Haruko charged right at Yusuke. He stood still and brought up his right index finger.

"After what you did to Rei you're the one that's going to pay. Spirit Gun." His spirit gun shot right at Haruko slamming her into the wall.

_"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8..9…10! And the third win and the round goes to Yusuke Urameshi!" said Koto. _Boos were herd through out the arena.

'who knew being smart could actually win you a fight. Most the time I wing it!' thought Yusuke

"THAT WAS COOL URAMESHI! But how'd you how to beat those over grown weeds?" asked Kuwabara

"Kurama told me."

"But he's not here."

"Baka." Said Hiei

"Stupid Troll."

"Say that again. I dare you."

"stupid tr- Hey where're you going Urameshi?"

"to see if Rei's alright."

"Wait For me!"

In the team room.

"How is she Kurama?" asked Yusuke

"I don't know." Kurama said sitting in a chair by the door. He had bandages in his hand.

"Why not?" asked Boton who happen to appear out of know where with the other girls.

"AHH! Don't do that!" yelled Yusuke and Kuwabara

"Fang won't let me go anywhere near Rei without biting my head off."

"Who's Fang?" asked Shizuru. Kurama pointed to the opposite wall. Rei, still in her demon form, was laying on a cot with Fang (for people who don't remember it was her tiger.) in front sleeping.

"How did she get on the cot?" asked Kuwabara

"I put her there. Then I went to get some bandages from the cabinet and when I turned back around he was standing in front of her. I tried to get to her but Fang nearly bit my head off." Said Kurama

"But if she doesn't get the wound wrapped she could get sick or worse!" said Kayko

"if we just ask him nicely maybe he'll move." Said Yukina walking towards Fang. Fang opened one of his eyes. Seeing Yukina he got up and growled at her. " Please Fang we need to see if Rei's alright."

"She's fine." Said a deep male voice from fang even though his mouth did not move.

"DID THAT THING JUST TALK?" Yelled Kuwabara

"Ya it did." Said Yusuke

"I guess I was right." Kurama said to himself

"Right about what?" asked Boton

"Rei's a spirit tiger and every spirit tiger has a tiger guardian. I'm guessing that's Fang."

"Once again Kurama you are right." Said Koenma "Fang how is she?"

"like is said before she's fine."

"Well can we see her?"

"no."

"Why?"

"Because."

"ERRR! You and Rei a both so stubborn!"

"Well we are the same person…sort of."

"What does he mean?" asked Yusuke.

"A Spirit Tiger's Guardian is almost exactly the same as the person he's guarding."

"Almost?" said Kayko

"Well their gender is different."

"That makes sense." Said Yusuke

The gang was fixing up their wounds when the intercom came on 'Attention please the next fight will begin in 1 hour. The teams will be Team Goro Vs. Team Urameshi.'

"WHAT?" everyone yelled

"Again! Man they really have it in for us!" Yelled Yusuke

"Well there's nothing we can do about it. It's best we rest up and hope Rei wakes up." Said Kurama

15 minutes went by very slowly for Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"There's nothing to do!" wined Kuwabara

"we know!" shouted Yusuke. Rei broke the silences by taking a shape breath in (like Phoebe in Charmed when she has a premonition). " Hey is she ok?"

"Um…" said Koenma

"Let's ask Fang." Said Kayko. They all looked at fang but he was staring into space like he was in a trance.

"She must be having one." Said Genkei to Koenma

"Yes."

"Having what?" asked Kuwabara

"She's having a…"

StR: zzzzzzzzzzzz

Y/pokes StR with Hiei's sword/

K: Yusuke! Stop your making her bleed and is that…HIEI'S SWORD

Y: uh ya it is

H: DETECTIVE!

Y: Epp!

K: Now it's Hiei and Yusuke. Oh well. Please Review


	20. Kyoto

StR: Hello!

Y: She's Alive!

StR: Yeah! And thanks to you I have a boo-boo on my side!

Y: Well I got cuts all over my body from Hiei

StR: And that's why I gave Hiei sweet snow!

Hiei/eating sweet snow/

StR: Ok Well Enjoy!

I am giving you the right answers! You're just asking the wrong questions.

Dennis The Menace

>Princess>

)Yoko(

'Kyoto' 

'Thinking'

/action/

Chp 20: Kyoto

Last time: Rei broke the silences by taking a shape breath in (like Phoebe in Charmed when she has a premonition). " Hey is she ok?"

"Um…" said Koenma

"Let's ask Fang." Said Kayko. They all looked at fang but he was staring into space like he was in a trance.

"She must be having one." Said Genkei to Koenma

"Yes."

"Having what?" asked Kuwabara

"She's having a…"

This time:

"a vision." Said Koenma

"a vision of what?" asked Yukina

"Of the future." Said Genkei

"And you know this how?" asked Yusuke

" I know her Sensei."

"oh."

"I wonder what she's seeing?" said Boton

_/Rei's Vision (her point of view)/_

_Rei is on the sideline with Kurama (barley holding on) ,Hiei(tired), and Kuwabara (unconscious(?)), Yusuke is fighting. The person he's fighting starts to chant and yusuke begins to glow. Then his soul gets sucked away._

_"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! The winner of the match and this Round goes to Kobe from Team Goro! The Team that was said to be the one to get to the finals has been defeated!"_

_/End of vision/_

Fang came back from reality and saw that everyone was close to him and Rei. Fang jumped up and growled. Everyone took a few steps back. Than Fang got hit in the head.

"Stop harassing my friends." Said Rei. Now that her eyes were open you could see that they were a green-yellow.

"So how's the future?" Yusuke asked.

"How-"

"binky breath and Grandma told us." Yusuke got hit over the head. So, so sad…NOT! "Ow!"

"um… how long have I been out?" asked Rei

"About 30 min." said Kurama

"Oh."

"Hey Rei?" said Kuwabara

"Hm?"

"Can I… Can I touch your ears?" that question made everyone face fault.

"No Kuwabara… Guess I forgot I was still in this form." So Rei change back and noticed Kurama was staring at her. "what?"

"nothing, I'm just surprised that there're still Tiger spirits around."

"oh. Yeah."

"Why are you surprised?" asked Yukina

"Poachers killed tiger spirits for well reasons they do in the human world. Most of them were wiped out." Said Kurama

"How do you no so much about tiger spirits?" asked Yusuke

"I had a partner that was one when I was Yoko."

"That Kyoto person?" said Kuwabara

"Yes."

Rei got those side ways p eyes. "Oh Really? Do tell."

"Well. Her name was Kyoto Rei. She was a thief. She could use her shadow powers to get in and out of anything."

"What was her personality like?" asked Kayko

"Well… were to begin…"

**'I'm waiting!'**

"Ah yes. Impulsive, ill-mannered, violent temper, spoiled, stuck up, mean, cold hearted, thinks she's always right, competitive, useless-" started Kurama. Each thing he said was like a 20-pound weight added to Rei. She had a shadow and those swirly things around her head.

**'I knew it. he hates me.'**

>Poor Kyoto. Do you need a hug?>

**'NO!'**

"- And a very loyal friend. Isn't that right Kyoto?" said Kurama directing the question to Rei.

**'crap' **

"I have no idea what your talking about." Said Rei (Kyoto's in control.) taken back by the question.

"Really?" asked Kurama with a smirk on his face because he knew he got her. Meanwhile the rest of the gang is just watching them.

"Really."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok." he said walking towards the door

"I hate you."

"I know!"

"How'd you know?"

"Well it was very simple. The first clue was when you summoned the Shadow tiger. I noticed that it had the energy as your guardian tiger. the second clue was when you used the Fire circle attack. And the last clue was when Rei turned evil. Your voice came out of her mouth."

"Ya that would do it."

"Way to go Fox-boy!" shouted Yusuke

"baka." Said Hiei

"Now that you know" started Rei/Kyoto " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IMPULSIVE, ILL-MANNERED, SPIOLED, STUCK UP, AND USELESS! I'VE SAVED YOU LIFE BEFORE!"

"I can see where he got the violent temper part." Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.

"Ya."

/Anime seen. Rei head gets big and Kuwabara and Yusuke go chibi/

"I HEARED THAT!"

"we're sorry!"

/back to normal/

"Kyoto." Said Koenma

"What?"

"Bring Rei back. I like her better."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you asked."

'LET ME OUT!"

**'SHUT UP!'**

>Let her take over.>

**'Fine. I'm tired anyway.'**

'You're always tired'

**'I'm a tiger! Of course I'm always tried. Plus Blondie over here gives me a headache.'**

>HEY!>

"HI!" yelled Rei

"She's back." Said Koenma"Oh by the way, your next fight is in less than 15 min."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"Because the committee hates us." Said Yusuke

'He really hates me' thought Rei

He probably just wants to test your ability.

"Well get ready." Said Koenma walking towards the door. "I'm going to check out the other team."

)Never thought I see Kyoto again.(

'Is Kyoto what Rei reminded you of?' thought Kurama

)No.(

'Really? Than who.'

)can't remember.(

'your impossible.'

)Thank you! So…You like Rei?(

'What/blush/ as a friend!'

)Riiiiiiigggghhht.(

"Earth to Kurama! Calling Kurama! Come back to Us!" Said Rei waving her hand in front of his face.

"huh?"

"Welcome back! Why were you blushing?"

"No reason! Just something Yoko said."

"Oh."

"So how did Kyoto get inside you?"

"Well-"

"Come on its time to go!" yelled Yusuke

"Coming! Come on Kurama!"

"Yes coming!"

StR: THE BIG 20!

Y: Yeah /waves a little flag that has a 20 on it/

StR: Btw people ask me how many personalities Rei has. Well she has Kyoto, Princess, herself, Then she can turn 'dark'. So 4 at least. Um so far.

Y: crazy

StR: I know you are.

H: MORE SWEET SNOW! NOW!

StR: YES SIR! KURAMA MORE SWEET SNOW!

K: there is no more

H: THAN GET SOME!

K: don't you think you had enough.

H: MORE SWEET SNOW

Y: look what you've done!

StR: I'm sorry! Please Review and read on! Thank you!

H: SWEET SNOW NOW!


	21. Hot doctor

StR/at dairy queen/

H: MORE SWEET SNOW!

StR: I DON'T HAVE ANY MORE MONEY!

H: GET ME MORE SWEET SNOW NOW!

StR: ok! well I got to go! Enjoy!

"Young men think old men are fools, but old men know young men are fools."

George Chapman

'thinking'

/action/

)yoko(

Chp 21: Hot Doctor

Last time: "So how did Kyoto get inside you?"

"Well-"

"Come on its time to go!" yelled Yusuke

"Coming! Come on Kurama!"

"Yes coming!"

This time

"Rei! Can I talk to you for a second?" said Koenma coming out of the team room

"Sure." She said waving to Kurama and walking back to the room. Kurama waved back and continued down the hallway. "What is it?"

"Your vision. What did you see?"

"Nothing important."

"Rei! You don't just gasp in like that and not seen anything important!"

"I have it under control!"

"If it has something to do with one of my team members getting hurt than tell me!"

"… Koenma."

"What?"

"You should respect your elders." She said walking away

"Wha-/anime fall/ GET BACK HERE!" He yelled running after Rei. When Rei saw him catching up she ran.

/with the gang who are walking in the hall/

"Hey Kurama! Why were you blushing earlier?" said Yusuke

"That's none of your business."

"I bet he has a crush!" said Kuwabara

"You 2 leave him alone!" shouted Kayko

"I think it sweet that our little Kurama finally has a crush!" said Boton. Kurama blushed and everyone laughed.

"Hey you guys talking about me?" said Rei jogging up behind them scaring the heck out of everyone.

"REI!" yelled Koenma

"Ah! Never mind! See you!" Rei shouted running away. Shortly after Koenma came running… well it's more like crawling up to the gang.

"Forget this." Said Koenma taking out a bracelet from his pocket "I'm glad I got this form him. SIT!" The gang could hear a scream and a crash that came shortly after.

"KOENMA!" everyone yelled

"She's injured!" yelled Yusuke

"Yeah Koenma!" shouted Kuwabara. Koenma just walked towards Rei with his hands behind his back. The gang ran after him. When they got to Rei she was sitting Indian still and holding her head.

"Rei are you ok?" asked Kayko

"Yeah!" said Rei with a happy face.

"Hey I just noticed your hair was down. You look good like that." Said Kuwabara. Everyone looked at him funny than looked at Rei. Her hair reached down to the middle of her back.

)She looks like Riku.(

'Who?'

)a priestess that use to live in Maki(

'how long ago?'

)100 years ago(

'Could be her reincarnation'

)No I couldn't(

'Why'

)because of Kyoto(

'Oh.'

"Kurama! The match is about to start!" said Yusuke

"Be right there!" ' You really need to stop talking to me.'

)you should pay more attention to your surroundings. Like Rei!(

'You do know Kyoto lives in that body'

)oh ya.(

At the stadium

_'attention due to Team Urameshi's back to back fight we will have a doctor look them over. They must do it or be DQ.' Said the announcer _

"No way!" shouted Yusuke

"déjà vu. " said Kuwabara

A hot man with long black hair and piercing green eyes walked over. He wore a white vest(?) (no shirt underneath) with a little red cross on the left and white pants. Rei had little heart eyes and was drooling. "I'm going to need to see Rei, Hiei, and Yusuke."

"Ok." drooled Rei. She followed the man.

"Whoa, Whoa Wait!" Yusuke yelled while pulling Rei back

"what?" said Rei

"Did you ever think that it could be a trap?" yelled Hiei

"Yes. But we don't have a chose!"

"She's got a point." Said Yusuke

"Hn."

"Alright lets go!" said Rei "Hot boy here I come!" Hiei and Yusuke kind looked crept out

5 min later

Rei, Hiei, and Yusuke were sitting on a cot with the doc on a chair with a clipboard in his hands. "dose anything hurt?" said the doc

"No." "Hn." "Nope!" said Yusuke, Hiei, and Rei

"good. Rei I need to see the wound that you got in the last battle."

"My wound? Hehehe. well." Rei said looking nervous

"Just let him see it!" yelled Hiei. He was kinda pissed.

"Um…ok." Rei lifted her shirt just enough to show some bandages

Back with Kurama, Kuwabara, and Koenma

"I thought you said you didn't bandaged her up." Said Kuwabara

"I didn't."

"Then who did?" bam bam bammmmm

"She did." Said Koenma

"When?" asked Kuwabara

"I have no idea."

Back to the tent

"Well the check up is over." Said the Doc

"good" said Yusuke. Him and Hiei started to walk out.

"but your not leaving."

"What?" they shouted. An electoral barrier came around the tent

"should have know!" said Yusuke

"Hn."

StR: Tsk tsk. They are trapped! Wahahahahah!

Y: YOU TRAPPED ME! YOU TRAPPED ME!

K: we established that

H: zzzzz

Ku: What's wrong with the shrimp

StR: To much ice cream.

Ku: Oh

Y: YOU TRAPPED ME!


	22. I have no idea what to call this chp

StR: Thank you MiserysSin for giving Hiei the4 gallons of chocolate ice cream

Ku: Why does the shrimp get stuff and I don't? I want something! "

StR: Well this was donated to Hiei

Ku: Donate something to me people!

Y: ME TO!

H: MORE SWEET SNOW!

StR: YOU STILL HAVE 2 GALLONS LEFT!

H: it will be gone by the end of the chp.!

StR/sigh/ Enjoy

People who don't take risks generally make about 2 big mistakes a year. People who do take risks generally make about 2 big mistakes a year

'thinking'

**'Kyoto'**

&Princess&

/action/

Chp22: i have no idea what to call this chp

Last time:

"Well the check up is over." Said the Doc

"Good" said Yusuke. Him and Hiei started to walk out.

"But your not leaving."

"What?" they shouted. An electoral barrier came around the tent.

"should have know!" said Yusuke

"Hn."

This time:

"You can't get out. And I wouldn't try there are about 800 volts of electricity."

"See Rei I told you it was a trap!" Yelled Yusuke

"Detective." Hiei said in a cold voice

"Ok well Hiei told you but I knew it was one!" Rei closed her eyes and chuckled. "I don't get her."

"Yes well I don't get you ether." Said Hiei

"good."

Back with the others

"Kuwabara we have to fight as long as we can." Said Kurama

"Right."

_"will the first fighters come up to the stage!"_

"I'll go first." Said Kuwabara

Kuwabara fought well but sadly he lost. Then it was all up to Kurama. His first fight went on for a good long hour but sadly he died… just kidding but he still lost. Team Goro had 2 wins and only needed 1 more. The only people who could stop them from winning were behind 800 volts of deadly electricity.

_"Due to Team Urameshi's lack of fighters. Team Goro wins!"_

"They didn't win just yet." Said Rei

_"um hello you have 2 unconscious fighters and you 3 are unable to fight! So yeah they did win."_

"And how are we unable to fight?"

_"The electricity duh."_

Rei smiled got up from where she was sitting and went over to the barrier. She put her hands out and was about to touch the barrier.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" yelled Yusuke

"Yes." Rei put her hands on the barrier and the electricity shot up threw her body but it didn't faze her. Her hair flew up and her eyes glowed yellow. After a minute she took her hands off. The barrier that was keeping them in went away.

"That was…cool." said yusuke

"YOUR STANDING?" shouted the doc who does not have a name…yet.

"Yup!" Rei said but then after she took a few steps she fell over. "I'm ok! I just took to much in."

"How did you take it in?" asked Yusuke bending his knees to Rei's level (you know what I mean!)

"Electricity is my final and best element." Rei said getting up.

_'Well since Team Urameshi does have members that can fight, I take back my earlier statement! Will the next fighters come up?"_

The fight that came up from Team Goro was none other Goro himself.

"I'll go." Said Yusuke. when he was walking to the platform Hiei tripped him.

"I'm going." He said coldly

"Ok! You didn't have to trip me!"

"Yes he did." Said Rei

" Err :p!"

"I'll take care of them." Rei said looking at Kuwabara and Kurama

"How?"

"Um how? Well with a…Potion ya a potion!"

"Well ok." said Yusuke. Then he turned around and cheered for his teammate. Speaking of Hiei lets see how he's doing. Just what I thought beating the crap out of Goro. "GO HIEI! Hit him were it hurts!"

Mean while unseen to everyone, Rei healed Kuwabara and Kurama not with a potion but with her hands. She Put her hands over the chest and a yellow glow came from her hands and healed all of their wounds. They were healed but still unconscious.

&Hey didn't your vision show they being hurt for the final round?&

'Well ya but knowing me I probably fought Goro than got to tired to heal them.'

&Makes sense. But I can't believe you lied 2 times to Yusuke.&

'What? I don't lie. When did I lie?'

&When you said electricity was you last element. They never saw your light powers&

**'What light powers? Those are yours and the only way she can use them is if you're in control.'**

&Oh ya. What about when she said she had a potion!&

'Um that was Kyoto that said it.'

&Why did she say it?&

'Because I couldn't think of anything.'

&I knew that! I was testing you!&

**'Sure you were!'**

&: P!&

**'You are such a kid.'**

'Princess is a kid!' **'Princess is a kid!' **both Kyoto and Rei chanted that for a while and princess got sad and mad. Anyway Hiei just won his fight by using his Dragon of the darkness flame! It's amazing how he can use it twice in one day! Next up was this guy named Joe. He looked really weak.

"You want to take this one." Yusuke asked Rei

"no you can go."

"I insist, you go."

"No."

"yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"I'll go!"

"No you won't I will!"

"Ok!"

"I'm glad we agree!" Yusuke said walking to the platform. Then he stops. He finally realizes what she did. She did the old Bugs and Daffy trick. What made it worse is that Kuwabara and Kurama were up. He knew Kuwabara would never let him forget it. "Man!" Who ever said 'don't judge a book by his cover' never met Joe. See here's how it was suppose to go: Rei fights Goro; Hiei fights Joe (who's powers destroy fire demons, he could of fought Rei to but since Rei is a half demon Goro wanted to get the credit.)and Yusuke fights Isamu (the one who hasn't fought yet). But it didn't work out so great.

It was the final battle when! Rei vs. Isamu, the demon who sucked Yusuke's sol out in Rei's vision. How will Rei deal with this and who will we see that never seen before but already know? Find out in the next episode of The Yu Yu Hakusho!

StR: I have always wanted to do that!

Ku: K I got my list!

Y: ME TO!

StR: List?

Y: For the donations! Ok I won't some porn, and some-

Ku: Move over Urameshi! I want a Cat no no a kitten!

H: MORE SWEET SNOW

StR: If anyone's going to get anything it Kurama!

K: Me?

StR: Yes. Someone should get him a nice Textbook, or a novel

Yoko: I wouldn't mind the porn.

StR: BEGONE!


	23. they don't get along very well

StR: I'm all alone. The other's had to go on a mission. You know no one donated anything to the boys, so I got them stuff! I got Kurama a book on Makai Plants, Yusuke's got a video game, Kuwabara's go a stuffed cat, and Hiei well I didn't want to get him anymore Sweet snow and I didn't have very much money left so I got him sword… Well ok it's a blow up sword. You know the ones like those Giant blowup weapons you get a six flags. Well enjoy.

I never made a mistake in my life; at least, never one that I couldn't explain away afterwards

/action/

Chp 23: they don't get along very well

Last time: Who ever said 'don't judge a book by his cover' never met Joe. See here's how it was suppose to go: Rei fights Goro; Hiei fights Joe (who's powers destroy fire demons, he could of fought Rei to but since Rei is a half demon Goro wanted to get the credit.) and Yusuke fights Isamu (the one who hasn't fought yet). But it didn't work out so great.

This time:

_"I can't get any closer folks! It's Rei Vs. Isamu, he demon who we've seen in previous fights knock out his opponents with a few simple words! Let's try to make this fight bloodier! Ready! GO!"_

"You ruined our plans! I was supposed to fight Yusuke Urameshi!" Shouted Isamu

"Ya I know!" said Rei

"Ha! How could you possibly know? You a psychic or something?" laughed Isamu

"Ya I am."

"What? No matter." Isamu put a bottle on the ground in front of him. he started to chant in a language that no one has ever heard. Rei started to glow and blue light came from her (her soul) and went into the bottle. Rei 's head dropped to her chest. "there her souls gone and I win." Then a laugh came from Rei. "WHAT? HOW?"

"How soon weak demons forget." Rei raised her head and the white part of her eyes flashed red. "This body has more than one soul. Thanks for taking Rei's soul even though I'm still going to Kill you."

"Than I'll just take your soul too!" He started to chant again. And "Rei" just smiled. He stopped chanting. "IT DIDN'T WORK!"

"no way." Rei said rolling her eyes. Than fire came by Rei's feet and surrounded her. When the fire died down it was not Rei but another demon. She was tall (like 2 inches shorter than Yoko) long black-stripped orange hair with bangs, tiger ears on top of her head, cold gold eyes, two stripes on each cheek, long claws, strips all over her body, a black tunic thing (like Yoko's but for girls), and black slipper things on her feet.

"Y…your Kyoto Rei!" said a very scared Isamu

"_It is the Legendary Kyoto Rei is here! This should be great!" _

She chuckled. Her voice was like Rei's but lower and eviler. Then she held out her left hand and a fireball appeared in her hand. She was about to throw it but a voice stopped her.

"SIT!" screamed the voice. Kyoto slammed to the ground "WHAT THE HELL! THESE ARE SUPPOSE TO BE ON REI NOT ME!" she tried to pull then froze. She looked at her left hand. The fireball was gone. "uhh…that's not good." She looked around for it. Than she looked up and there it was falling. "SHIT!" she dove for it right before it hit the ground and caught it. Anime veins came around her head "DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD OF HAPPEN IF THAT HIT THE GOUND? KABOO!" she shouted to where the voice came from.

"Well I'm sorry I was just trying to protect Rei from being blasted!" said the voice. The voice came from a girl how looked like Rei, well except her hair was blond and her eye's were a light purple. Her hair was put in pigtails that went down to her knees and she had bangs that were pushed off to the side to show a golden symbol on her forehead. It was a crescent moon (like sailor moons) with a star over it. She wore a long white dress with a golden trim. She was floating in the air. " I know I cant stop you from blowing that guy up but at least get Rei back!"

"Eat her." Said Kyoto. Behind Kyoto camea shadow tiger with red eyes then more came out of no where but they had purple eyes. They growled at Princess (yes the blond girl is Princess but you probably knew that).

Princes began to form tears. "I'm sorry."

"Good." Kyoto snapped her fingers and the purple-eyed tigers went away. "Hey what ever your name is!"

"It's Isamu." Said Princess

"Whatever. Look I now you soul collator guy like old souls right."

"Rrrriigght." Stuttered Isamu

"Well I'll trade you."

"Huh?"

"With who?" asked Princess

"you."

"Oh me…ME?"

"Ya."

"WHY ME?"

"Because your old and dead."

"ya but-"

"You were the one that said that you would do anything to save Rei."

"I know but you already got Rei back and all those other souls he took."

"Damn she knew." Kyoto said while taking out 7 bottles. "Well I tried."

"Tried! Tried what?"

"Tried to get rid of you of course."

"/anime tears/ you tried to get rid of me."

"Ya. Here /throws her Reis soul bottle/ Koenma catch /throws him other soul bottles/"

"Um thanks." Said Koenma

"Now go away Princess!"

"But If I don't open the bottle near you, you won't get back in Rei's body!"

"Exactly."

"Bu-/smirk and floated down to the ground/ Ok Kyoto have fun in limbo. (Japanese hell)"

Kyoto was sitting on the ground crossed legged with the red eyed tiger lying next to her. "/ears twitch/ Huh?"

"Oh you know, if you don't stay in Rei's body for so many year you have to go to limbo."

The shadow tiger chuckled and Kyoto hits him in the head. "That means you to Shadow. Like I'd care if I go to hell."

"Oh but then you could never fight Riku because you know Rei is the Reincarnation of Riku."

"She's got you there." Said Shadow. His voice was like Fangs but deeper.

"SHUT UP/hit's shadow on the head/"

"Face it you lost."

"…"

"Don't forget about Isamu" growled Shadow

"Who?"

"The guy who's over there wetting his pants."

"Oh ya. Well I'll blow him up now." Kyoto got out another fireball

"Growl! (Wait)"

"WHAT?" Shadow just looks at her "Fine." Shadow lets out a loud roar and a whole bunch of Purple-eyed shadow tigers come and surrounded Isamu. Shadow let out another roar and the tigers all pounced on Isamu bringing him down into the shadows.

"_Well I guess this means Rei wins the battle even though she didn't do anything. That makes team Urameshi the winner."_

Kyoto walks towards the sidelines

"Are you ready to cooperate ?" asked Princess

"No." Kyoto said flatly

"Good." Princess opened the bottle and a blue light surrounded Kyoto and Princess. When the light faded Rei was back. She blinked a couple of times. Then she took out her gun and put her arm strait out. The gun was put to a familiar blue haired Boy's forehead

"Must you do that?" said Kyo

"Yes. Last time I saw you, you sent to Jackal."

"You don't remember?"

"Remember? Remember what?"

"If you put your gun down I'll show you."

StR: oooooohhhh cliffy! Why is Kyo Here! Find out next time

K: this book I very intriguing

Y/to into the game to speak/

Ku/Playing with Yusuke, cat on his lap/

H/holding the blowup sword/ What the hell is this

StR: Your new sword!

H/hits StR on top of head with it/ If I can't hurt you than how will it hurt a demon

StR: Fine! Be that way :P!


	24. They're back

StR: Guess what everyone! My friend, you may know her as Ookami Aya (I think that's how you spell Ookami), says Hiei is like a coconut cream!

H: what?

StR: see is interesting and hard on the outside but on the inside he sweet and creaming and good on the inside! Or something like that.

H: creamy? I'm not good!

StR: yes you are.

It's a scientific fact that if you stay in California, you lose one point of IQ every year.

'thinking'

/action/

Chp 24: They're back

Last time: Princess opened the bottle and a blue light surrounded Kyoto and Princess. When the light faded Rei was back. She blinked a couple of times. Then she took out her gun and put her arm strait out to the side of her. The gun was put to a familiar blue haired boy's forehead.

"Must you do that?" said Kyo.

"Yes. Last time I saw you, you sent me to Jackal."

"You don't remember?"

"Remember? Remember what?"

"If you put your gun down I'll show you."

This time:

Kyo put his index and middle finger together and put them on Rei's forehead.

"Soul separator!" He shouted. Two figures came out of Rei (like when Yusuke was fighting Suzaku and he did that thing where he made 7 of him). Guess who it was. That's Right Kyoto and Princess. Princess's eyes where like O.O and Kyoto's eyes where giving off that 'I don't care look'.

"That's the shortest time you've been in my body." Said Rei who was all so like O.O.

"I'm guessing Kyoto never told you." Said Kyo "Oh well. See you tomorrow." Than he vanished. Well actually he shimmered (like Coal from Charmed) away. Princess and Rei glared at Kyoto.

"Huh, did I forget to mention that?" said Kyoto.

"Yeah ya kinda did." Said Rei.

"You see how she never tells us anything important." Said Princess.

"Tell you important stuff. Give me a time besides this that I didn't tell you something important."

"Well…

/flashback/

Rei is fighting a big demon and he seems to be absorbing all her spirit energy attacks.

**'Oh I forgot to tell you spirit energy doesn't work on this guy.'**

/end/

"That almost got me killed!" wined Rei.

"Oh then there was that time-" Started Princess.

"I get it."

"Ok. Anyway I have some pay back for you two." Said Princess.

"What did we do?" Shouted Rei and well Kyoto just said it in a pissed off voice.

"FOR HURTING MY FEELINGS! And I will use this to get my revenge." She took out a green stinkball that has yet to go off.

"You take the high road and I'll take low road…" Said Kyoto.

"…But I'll get to Scotland before ya." Finished Rei.

"You wanna bet."

"Sure."

"Why are you so confidante?"

"Because she's gonna go after you first. See ya." Rei ran and jumped off the arena and took off flying leaving Kyoto behind.

"He he. She can have as much as a lead as she wants I'm still gonna win." Then she started to run and fire surrounded her. When it left a short time after she was running as a tiger made of fire with red eyes (it's kind of like Yoko's fox form just a tiger that looks like fire). The fire was controllable so it didn't burn anything. Princess started to get tears in her eyes.

"Koenma! It's horrible! She's turning more and more like Kyoto everyday!" cried Princess grapping on to his collar. "She wants to blow up things…well ok she's always wanted to blow stuff up but that's beside the point!"

"Don't worry so much." Said Koenma.

"Ok."

"I have a question." Said Yusuke.

"Yes."

"How are you here if your dead?"

"I was wondering that myself." Said Kurama.

"She has special permission from my father." Said Koenma.

"Why?" asked Kuwabara. By this time they were already walking back to the hotel well Princess was floating.

"Something about not fulfilling my destiny or something like that." Said Princess.

"What is your destiny?" asked Keiko.

"No idea."

"Are you really a princess?" asked Yukina.

"Yes I'm a real princess but your just have to wait and find out what I'm the princess of. I don't remember very much of my past so that's why I'm called Princess."

"Um…If you don't mind me asking how old are you?" asked Botan.

"I don't mind. I'm 5,000!"

Every one looked kind of shocked. Kuwabara was the first to speak "5,000! That means Rei's like that old!"

"Don't forget about Kyoto! She's um…1335!" Princess said very perky like.

"WOW! Rei is really really old!" yelled yusuke

"I'm only 16 right now." Said Rei form behind Yusuke. He jumped along with everyone else because of her sudden appearance.

"You really shouldn't talk about people behind their backs. And I'm only 1332." Said Kyoto from behind Princess and again they jumped.

"When did you guy's get here?" yelled Princess

"A few minutes ago!" said Rei

"Who won the race?" asked Kurama

"Kyoto did but she cheated! Than she hit me!"

Kyoto hit her over the head. "I DID NOT CHEAT! PLUS YOU HIT ME FIRST!"

Rei kicks her in the shin. " YES YOU DID AND NO I DIDN'T!"

"STOP HITTING ME!" She hits Rei again then they get in a big fight with punches and kicks and occasional biting and hair pulling.

"This is a perfect time to throw my stink bomb!" said Princess. So she did, making everyone cough to. But when the smoke cleared Rei and Kyoto had gas mask on.

"/cry cry/ NO!" wined Princess.

"Why do you have gas mask?" asked Kuwabara.

"I like to make things explode and sometimes that leaves strong smells behind!" said Rei with a happy face.

"My god she is like Kyoto." Whispered Kurama.

"What was that Fox!" yelled Kyoto.

"Nothing! Can I ask you a question Kyoto?"

"If you must."

"How did you get into Rei's body?"

"I don't have to answer that."

"She was trying to escape to the human world and King Emma caught her!" said Rei.

"And than I saved her from Limbo! I asked King Emma to have her be put in the same body as me!" said Princess.

"I was one when they came into my body and I didn't realize that they were apart of me into I was 7!"

"She always thought of us as imaginary friends!"

"Tell them out whole life story why don't you!" yelled Kyoto.

"Sorry." Said Rei and Princess.

"Hey Kyoto?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah."

"Why do you have the same name as a city?"

"/anime fall/ That was random! Because that's what my parents named me!"

"Okay, another question. Can I touch your ears/gets hit in the head really hard/"

"Does that answer your question?"

"Oh! Oh! I have a question! Why are Kyoto and Princess out right now?" asked Botan. Btw they finally reached the hotel and are now going up to their room.

"My powers need to regenerate." Said Rei.

"please explain Rei." Said Yukina.

"/nods/ see it takes energy to keep these 2 out of there chambers and that makes my powers unstable. So once a month or two they come out."

"I see." Said Yusuke having his hand on his chin and nodding his head like he understands.

"You don't get it do you?" said Hiei.

"not a clue."

"Don't worry it took me a year to understand it!" said Rei.

"That's because you have no brain. I'm ashamed to say that you're a tiger."

"Princess can you…"

"Yeah. Kyoto sit."

"Ahh/falls to the ground/" everyone laughs.

The minutes and turn into many hours. Ok it was only two hours. Kyoto was lying on the couch sleeping, Hiei was one the windowsill (surprise, surprise), and the rest were playing cards.

"I win!" said Yusuke.

/ding dong/ "I'll get it." Said Yukina. When she comes back Ayame's crying on her shoulder.

"Ayame what's wrong?" asked a worried Botan

"It's so sad!" said Ayame "Rei!" Ayame pounced on Rei while crying.

"Ow hey watch it!"

"Ayame what's wrong?" Princess asked.

"She broke up with me!"

"That's all." Said Rei.

"Ayame she brakes up with you every week. Then you get back together the next day." Said Kyoto who is now awake.

"But this time she means it!"

"That's what you said last time." Said Rei.

"But she already got a new boyfriend!

"/gasp/ who?" said Rei now looking worried.

"Brock Johnson!"

"NO WAY!"

"Isn't that the Jock who always hits on Rei and Zoe?" asked Kyoto.

"Yeah." Said Princess.

"GOOD! I was about to kill that guy!" yelled Kyoto.

"Poor poor Ayame." Said Rei.

"Yes poor poor me /stops crying/ ok lets play a game!" Everyone face faults.

"But, but yo-" Rei was cut off by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" sang Ayame. No he really sang it like when Sigure does sometimes.

"No you won't!" Rei yells running after him.

/at the door/

Rei and Ayame open the door. They saw Kyo holding a leach, which connected to Fang.

"What did Fang do now?" said Rei.

"Destroyed half the training grounds." Said Kyo.

"Bad Fang!" Fang just glared at her. Kyo hands Rei the leach and she takes it.

"I must be going now." Said Kyo.

"No you must stay! We were going to play a game!" said Ayame.

"No."

"Come on Kyo! You have to have some fun!" said Rei.

"Why?"

"Because your only 20!" said Ayame.

"Do my chores for a week."

"What? Well…oh ok." said Ayame.

"Fine. What game our we playing?"

"You'll see." Ayame yet again sang.

/back in the living room/

"lets play truth or dare!" said Botan. Everyone agreed. Well except Hiei and Kyoto. They got Hiei to play by black mail /cough/Yukina/cough/ and with Kyoto well Princess just said Sit until she agreed.

"I'll go first!" said Rei "Kyo truth or dare?"

'If I pick truth It will ended up being something embarrassing if I pick Dare it will be something embarrassing. It's a lose-lose situation.' Thought Kyo. "Dare."

"Ok I dare you to…"

StR: I stop here!

Y: NO!

Kyoto: why is my name the name of a city?

StR: I've always liked the name Kyoto. Got a problem.

Kyoto: no.

StR: good. I think this is the longest one I have ever written.


	25. Truth or dare and getting drunk

StR: HI! i got donations!They're from Cherri!50 dozen gallons of chocoleticecream for Hiei,A Foriegn book for Kurama,2 kittens for Kuwabara, A PS2 for Rei, and A soda For Ayame!

y: what about me?

StR: Sorry she didn't give you anything

y: oh

StR: I'll give you a hug

Y:no thanks

StR: fine! Um Kyoto is named after a city because i like that name and i made her up when i was a little kidso her name kinda stuck!enjoy! Oh if you want to you canSumit(?) quotes too if you want. I'm running out!

It has been said that life is a game - but how can we play it if we don't know where the goal posts are?

/action/

'thinking'

Chp 25:Truth or Dare and getting Drunk.

Last time: "lets play truth or dare!" said Botan. Everyone agreed. Well except Hiei and Kyoto. They got Hiei to play by black mail /cough/Yukina/cough/ and with Kyoto well Princess just said Sit until she agreed.

"I'll go first!" said Rei "Kyo truth or dare?"

'If I pick truth It will ended up being something embarrassing if I pick Dare it will be something embarrassing. It's a lose-lose situation.' Thought Kyo. "Dare."

"Ok I dare you to…"

This time:

"…Hm…what should I do…"

"Get on with it already!" yelled Kyoto

"Ok /evil smirk/ Kyo, I dare you to use you're your soul separator on Kurama!"

"That's all?"

"Yup!" Kyo shrugs and goes over to Kurama. He puts two fingers on his forehead and says soul separator. Yoko appears next to Kurama who is now Shuichi but we'll jut keep calling him Kurama.

"Rei! Kyoto's going to kill you now!" said Princess

"Oh ya."

"Don't worry I'm happy you did this." Said Kyoto with a smirk

"You…you are?" said Rei with fear

"Yup." Kyoto gets up and so does Yoko and they walk over to each other.

"Yoko."

"Kyoto. You're smiling. And that's not good."

"Can't I be happy to see you."

"Last time I saw you, you were pissed off at me."

"ha. Ya still am."

"then why are you happy he's out?" asked Rei

"So I can do this. /Knees Yoko where it hurts/ you don't know how long I've waited to do that." She said sitting back down by Rei

"Yoko are you ok?" asked Kurama

"Of course." Yoko manage to say.

"Kyo it's your turn." Sang Ayame (he sing a lot doesn't he)

"um ok…Ayame truth or dare?"

"Pick truth!" said Rei

"Ok Truth!"

"What did you get mom for her birthday?"

"What kind of question is that. Well that CD she wanted."

"Damn it Ayame! I got her that!"

"But Rei told me that I should get her it!" They both look at Rei

"Whoa whoa whoa! No I told you that you shouldn't get her it! Maybe if you weren't flirting with girls so much you would of heard me right!"

"If he didn't flirt with girl Anna would still be with him." Said Kyo

"My own brother turned against me!" said Ayame

"Brother!" everyone yelled (not Kyoto, Rei, Hiei, or Princess)

"Ya Kyo is his big brother." Said Rei

"But they don't have the same element!" said Yusuke

"You don't have to have the same element if your parents aren't the same element." Explained Ayame

"Our mother is water and our dad is Ice." Said Kyo

"What about you Rei?" asked Kayko

"Well my mom is lighting, my grandpa is ice, and my grandma use to wind."

"Use to be?" said Botan

"She died along time ago."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"My turn!" shouted Ayame "Kuwabara Truth or dare?"  
"Dare!" He said to show he wasn't a wimp

"ok I dare you to die your hair pink, wear a fluffy pink dress, while gargling water and singing I'm a little teapot!"

"What? No way!"

"It's ether that or kiss Hiei." Everyone started to laugh.

"Fine I'll do the stupid dare." He grunted. So he did but how I have no idea.

"Where'd you get that idea?" asked Princess

"From when Kyoto got Rei drunk."

"Kyoto got Rei Drunk. How could get such an innocent girl drunk?" said Yoko

" I remember that." Said Kyoto

"She's not listening."

/Flash back/

Rei looked drunk and Princess was fuming.

"HOW? HOW COULD YOU? YOU KNEW WE WERE GOING TO SPEPERATE FORM HER AND YOU GOT HER DRUNK!"

"Um…oops." Said Kyoto not looking like she cares.

"OPPS! OPPS!"

"Well she likes it."

"is that turn Rei?" Princess turned her back to Kyoto. Rei glanced at Kyoto. Kyoto was bringing her hand up and down and Rei copied it by nodding. Princess looked at Kyoto and Kyoto just said see. Princess turned back around "Did Kyoto tell you to say yes?" Kyoto moved her hand side to side and Rei followed her hand. Princess glared at Kyoto and she just looked innocent and said what. " Hm…Rei do you want more?" Kyoto moved her hand up and down faster and Rei copied and then throw up "I SAW THAT! WHY?"

"I was thirsty."

"so you grab Beer!"

"It's not Beer! It's Sake!"

"Yeah Sake good! Hic" Rei shouted

"I knew I liked this girl! Hic!" shouted Kyoto who was also drunk. Then both of them did 'I'm a little teapot' with the motions and everything.

/End of flash back/

"Yup. Kyoto's crazy when she's drunk." Said Yoko

"Shut. Up."

"it's my turn! Rei Truth or dare?" said Kuwabara

"Truth!"

"Who do you think is the best looking guy here!"

"Hm that's a good question…"

"You do realize she is very open about who she thinks is hot and who's not right?" said Kyoto

"Well I'm going to have to say that Yoko is."

"Of course I am!" Said Yoko "Hey Rei lets go some where a little more private." Kyoto hit Yoko in the head.

"That's it! me and you right now!" shouted Kyoto taking out two black roses.

"Stealing my trick Kyoto. That's not nice." He said taking out a red rose. "Rose whip!"

"No way. Black thorn swords!" Her black Roses turned into two thorning green swords with a black spiral going around it.

"Stop it you two it's my turn!" Said Rei. The two demons sat down. "Truth or dare Yusuke?"

"Dare me!"

"I dare you not to put gel in your hair for the rest of the tournament."

"NO!" this went on for another hour then two cell phones went off. It was Rei's and Kyo's.

"Hello?" they both said.

"Ok. I'll be right there." Said Kyo

"You didn't you call his cell phone?…you erased it. Well you shouldn't of broken up with him…ok, ok!" said Rei "Ayame it's Anna."

"Give me!" Ayame grabbed it out of her hands.

"hey!"

"I've got to go. See you tomorrow." Said Kyo

"Wait what about Yoko?" said Kyoto

"I'll combine them together tomorrow. Bye."

"No."

"Lets play a different game." Said Kayko

"Like what?" asked Yukina

"I never!" said Botan

"Ok." said everyone

"Guess what!" said Ayame getting off the phone

StR: All Done! Go 25! Go 25! You rock 25! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep on Reviewing! Thank you!

H: I shall rule the world!

StR: maybe i shouldn't of given him all the icecream at once.

Y: you think?

StR: sorry

Ayame: That was a great soda

StR: Get back in the story!

A: but it's over!

Str: Oh ya!

A/sigh/


	26. I never

StR: I Like to make a note that I made a mistake in chp 24. I said that Kyoto was 332 but she's really 1332. She's 15 years older than Yoko. so that means Yoko is 1316.

Y: that's even older.

Ku: now wonder Kurama's so smart

StR: Hey yusuke! You got donations!

Y: Yes! What are they?

StR: 2 rubber duckies, and Footy Pjs

Y: Oh. Um thanks

StR: That will be a total of $31.00.

Y: What/gives StR the money/

StR: here is $31 for Cherri! Oh here Yusuke this is from demonlrd66 /gives him a shirt/

Y/reads shirt/ Stupid people have feelings too, they're just too dumb to know it. Great thanks.

StR: ain't it cool! Here's my quote.

"Hn."

-Hiei

Chp 26: I never

Last time: "Lets play a different game." Said Kayko

"Like what?" asked Yukina

"I never!" said Botan

"Ok." said everyone

"Guess what!" said Ayame getting off the phone

This time:

"What?" asked everyone

"/starry eyes/ Me and Anna are back together!"

/anime fall for Kyoto, Princess, and Rei/ "/Sweat drop/That didn't take long." Said Princess

"/sweat drop/ Maybe Anna should go out with Brock more often." Said Kyoto

"/sweat drop/ Yeah like that will happen." said Rei. Of course Ayame with to into his little world to hear them.

"Come on Kayko let's go get the soda." Said Botan

"Ok. Yukina you come to."

"Ok."

"Soda? That's for wimps! Let's get Sake!" said Kyoto after they left

"Yeah!" agreed Yoko

"no sake!" ordered Princess

"…"

"…But sake's good." Said Rei

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" yelled Princess

"what can I say! She likes Sake."

"IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

"what's your point?

"wh- MY POINT IS THAT SHE'S ONLY 16!"

"so."

"ERRRRR/sigh/ I give up."

"I win!"

"We're back!" said Botan. They had 13 6 packs. One for each person.

"ok let's get this party started! I get to go first!" said Yusuke "I've never got strait A's." Kayko, Kurama, Rei, Kyoto, and Princess (Yes Kyoto and Princess went to school) were the only ones to take a drink.

"No way Rei You get strait A's?" shouted Kuwabara

"It's not like Princess and Kyoto are dumb! I just don't have any common sense!"

"I'll go!" said Kayko "I've never skipped school on purpose!" Yusuke, Rei, Ayame and Kuwabara took a drink.

"It's Rei's fault I miss!" said Ayame

"No it isn't!"

"Did you know that every time you skip Zoe is gone?"

"Ya, she's with me."

"Oh. My turn! Lets see…Oh/looks at Rei evilly/ I've never blown up a chem. Lab with combatable(?) chemicals!"

"I hate you," said Rei as she took a drink. "My turn. I never… no I've done that…um… I've never done a practical joke that went terribly wrong."

"You do one thing and they never let it go." Said Kyoto. She took a drink and so did Kuwabara.

"What'd you do?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara

"It's a long story. It happen at my cousins 10th Birthday party. Anyway I'm going! I've never died before!" Yusuke, Princess, and Rei took a drink.

"When'd you die!" asked Botan

"…"

"You know when she blow up that island?" said Ayame. Everyone nodded. " That's when she died but it was like for a min."

"Yusuke just go." Said Rei

"Ok. I've never done it before."

"Done what?" asked Yukina

"Um…It's ok Yukina you've never done it." Said Kayko

"Um ok."

Yoko, Hiei (he's the kind of person you can't see as a virgin yet you can't see him doing it) and Kyoto.

"Who did you do it with?" Yelled Yoko to Kyoto

"Why do you care?"

"It was Kuronue wasn't?"

"What? NO!"

"Then Who?"

"Why do you care! Stupid foxes and their curiosity!"

"you know I wouldn't doubt that it was Yoko that did it. With all the girls he's been with he probably lost track." Princess whispered to Rei. Rei laughed. To bad Kyoto and Yoko heard it.

"Shadow attack!" said Kyoto. Shadow just sat on the floor ignoring her. "/sweat drop/ You are a horrible guardian."

"He he he! You guardian doesn't listen to you!" teased Rei "watch this! Fang attack Ayame!" Fang was by Shadow and he too didn't move. "For once can't you just listen to me?"

"Yeah you have a great guardian. I'm so jealous." Kyoto said sarcastically.

"Well I got to go! Got to get ready for my date with Anna!" said Ayame

"Bye Ayame!" said Rei

"Bye!" /few seconds later/ "REI! GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET!"

"See Kyoto, I can steal stuff without you!" said Rei

"I've trained you well!"

Princess was in the corner sulking. "I've lost her. She's gone to the dark side. /cry cry/"

/5 hours later, it's like midnight. /

Yoko was walking down the hall when he spotted Kyoto in front of Rei's door.

"Why are you out here?" he asked

"To make sure perverts like you don't get in." she said

"You trust in me is depressing. But that's not the only reason your out here."

" They were loud and giggling an hour ago."

"I heard."

"I'm going to bed." She said getting up

"Wait. Are you still mad at me?"

"No, but I still hate you."

"/sigh/ Fair enough." He sighed going back to Kurama's room.

/the next day/

Yusuke pokes his head out the bathroom door. "Ok. Now all I have to do is run." He ran towards the kitchen "Yes! I made it with out running into Rei!"

"Well actually Rei's not here." Said Kurama. Yusuke's head falls down and he sighs.

"And neither is Kyoto and Princess. Typical. Why can't they make my job easy?" Said Kyo

"What is he doing here?"

"He put Yoko back in my head."

"Now we just have to find Rei." Said Yusuke

"But we have a match in 30 minutes." Said Kuwabara

"I have a felling they'll meet us there." Said Kyo

StR: Oh no! where are those 3 girls! Find out next time/looks at Yusuke/ HAHAHAHAHAH!

Y/wearing his new shirt over his new footy Pjs with Rubber Duckies tapes to his head/ SHUT UP! Hiei made me do this.

H: Hn.

StR: Ok. Please Review!


	27. Yusuke and Hiei fight while Rei goes cra...

StR: thank you for all the quotes but it's just that those quotes are…how can I put it.

Y: over done, over used.

StR: I love the quotes you gave me but I'm looking for rarely heard quotes. Thank you again. Enjoy!

_ I like cheese!_

Chapter 27: Yusuke and Hiei fight while Rei goes crazy

Last time: "Now we just have to find Rei." Said Yusuke

"But we have a match in 30 minutes." Said Kuwabara

"I have a felling they'll meet us there." Said Kyo

This time:

The gang plus Kyo was down at the stadium.

_"If you 5th member isn't here in one minute she won't be able to fight against Team M."_

"We know! We know!" said Yusuke "Hey Kyo! You said they be here."

"They're coming."

He was right because seconds after they heard screaming coming from the sky. It was Rei. She was coming with her face towards the ground. She was about to hit the ground when she put here hands in front of her. They hit the ground first and she did a flip landing on her feet in a crouching position with her arms strait out to the side.

"10!" said Princess with a little score board thing that said 10 (the thing the judges use. Something was different about princess. It may have been that she was wearing gold armor (it looks like Zena's armor), with two swords strapped to her back, and a little golden tiara on her head. Yeah that was probably it. All of a sudden Rei and Princess got a scared face on.

"Get off the arena! Get off the arena!" quivered Rei and Princess while scrambling off the arena. A second later a really big tiger came down on the arena. The tiger was as big as the stadium and as long as the arena. So she fit perfectly. She had fire around her ankles. She also breathed fire. In the middle of her back was three black strips that looked like claw marks.

"Hey Kyoto! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED US!" yelled Rei

"Killed you Rei. I'm already dead." Said Princess. Rei glared.

"Growl." (So) growled Kyoto

"Th…that's Kyoto?" quivered Kuwabara.

"Yes." Said Kurama "I've seen her like this once before."

"Kyoto transform back now!" said Kyo

"Growl."

"She said no." translated Rei

"Well you tell her if she doesn't let me put you three back together she'll be on her way to limbo!"

"Are you missing your shows again?"

"YES!"

"Ok, ok. /talking in tiger language/"

"/talking back/"

"She says 'I like to see you try.'"

"Princess can't you just tell her to sit." Asked Kuwabara

"If she did then the whole place would be destroyed. Baka." Said Hiei

"I'll get her down!" said Rei taking out her guns.

"No wait d-" started Princess and Kyo but got cut off by Rei wildly firing her guns. Well it worked. It got Kyoto to transform back. But she did look pretty pissed.

"See told you! And I still have 2 bullets left!"

"I. Hate. You." said Kyoto coldly

"I know!"

"Can we hurry this up." Said Kyo putting his right index finger and middle finger on Princess forehead and the left ones on Kyoto's forehead. "Soul combination." As he said that he took his fingers to Rei's forehead. Then the three girls glowed and Princess and Kyoto went back into Rei.

"Goodbye peace and quite." Said Rei

_"Can we start the match now?" _

"Yeah!" everyone said. Kyo had already left.

_"Good. First it's Mysterious M and Mysterious J against Hiei and Yusuke." _

Two cloaked fighters stepped up. _"Begin!" _

The cloaked stood there.

"Hey I can't move!" shouted Yusuke

"Hn." Neither could Hiei.

"We are mind controllers," said Mysterious M.

"Well that's great." Said Yusuke

"Watch this." Said M.J. He put his hand forward and Hiei began to move. His hand moved to his sword handle. He took it out and stabbed himself in the leg. Hiei didn't scream but he granted a little (StR: out of anger because you know a little cut wouldn't hurt Hiei. Hiei/has sword to StR's neck/ good girl StR: help!)

"My turn." Said M.M. He too put his hand forward. This time it was yusuke who was being controlled. Yusuke's hand went into his spirit gun position. His finger was towards his face and his spirit energy was gathering to his index finger. "Ready?"

"No." grunted Yusuke. He didn't know what to do. What could he do?

"To bad. Goodbye Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke braced himself for the attack, his own attack. Let's see what he is thinking shall we.

'/eyes closed/ This is so stupid! I'm going to get killed by my own attack! Dieing 2 and half time was ok but I mean this is ridicules! I'm really gonna die! Again…hey I didn't die.' "/opens eyes/ Eh/sees Hiei with his sword threw M.M./ Hiei? How the hell did you escape?" Hiei turns around to face Yusuke. His Jagan eye was glowing underneath his bandana "Never mind."

Lets see how our friend on the sidelines are doing. Rei was like 0.0 and Kuwabara was like happy and Kurama was relived.

"Hey Rei you ok?" Asked Kuwabara

"That was…THAT WAS REALLY COOL!" said Rei. She made Kurama and Kuwabara face fault. "That M guys were whoa and Yusuke was like whoa and then Hiei was like whoa and then we were like whoa."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! YUSUKE ALMOST GOT HIS HEAD BLOWN OFF!" yelled Kuwabara

"Hi my name is Rei and I have problem with…with /winy voice/ things blowing up! Waaaaaaa!"

"She's weird."

Back up on the arena Yusuke had just blown M.M's head off.

_"And the 2 wins go to Team Urameshi!" _Boo's were heard. _"Ok next fighters please come up!"_

The fighter from TeamMysterious came up. He wore a black cloak like everyone else.

"Itaka Rei. (Which means come on in elemental psychic. I'll explain later.)" The mysterious man said coldly.

"E…Eka? (pronounced long e and ka means what) Esa?(long e and sa means how.)

the guy laughed. "wouldn't you like to know." His voice sounded like someone she knew and trusted.

StR: all done. I'm going to make a poll!

Y: why?

StR: Because! Here is the question! Who is your favorite character so far?

Y: so far?

StR: Yup! Ok review by!


	28. There's a handbook

StR: I'm going to be fixing my chapters okay. Just letting you know so if you want to read them again go ahead. I already did chp 1. Here's the quote!

If you can't fix it with duck tape you haven't used enough

'**Kyoto'**

'thinking'

_Rei singing_

Ayame singing

/action/

Chp 28: There's a handbook

Last time: "Itaka Rei. (Which means 'come on' in elemental psychic. I'll explain later.)" The mysterious man said coldly.

"E…Eka? (pronounced long e and ka means 'what') Esa?(Long e and sa means 'how'.)

the guy laughed. "wouldn't you like to know." His voice sounded like someone she knew and trusted.

This time:

Rei walked up to the arena. "who are you?" The man laughed and took off his cloak. Rei gasped at who it was. It was a young man with blond wild spiky hair and greens eyes. His eyes were blank. He wore a yellow headband. "Y…Yuu. Naga(no.) ! you're not him! I know your not!"

"Oh but it is. Now lets get this fight on."

"No! I will not fight you!"

"To bad."

"What the hell happen to Yuu?" yelled Ayame for the stands. Zoe was with him.

"He's being controlled baka!" yelled Zoe.

"This would explain why he's been missing." Zoe slaps him " Ow! What was- oh. Opps."

"HE WAS MISSING? HOW LONG?" yelled a pissed Rei.

"since… um… the start of the tournament." Said Ayame in a feeble voice.

"And you didn't tell me why?"

"So you wouldn't freak out like your doing now." Said Zoe.

" This is getting boring." Yuu lunged for Rei and started to throw punches at her. Rei block most of them , a few hit and left marks. Yuu jumped a few feet back. "You're not even trying! If you don't fight back I'll transform!"

"Don't Yuu. You know we're forbidden!"

"Then fight back!"

"I can't!"

"Fine than. You better transform!" Yuu's eyes began to glow and a yellow symbol appeared on the floor. (like the orecalcous(?) seal on yu-gi-oh) Then out of the symbol can lighting and it surrounded Yuu. Dust arouse around the arena so no one could see.

_" /cough cough/ well ah… I can't really see wants happening but I should be good!" _

a bird's screech came from inside the dust. Then a huge bird made of lighting with glowing yellow eyes came emerging from the dust. it flew around in a circle over the stadium. When the dust faded away Rei was not there but a girl with angel wings was. She had long blond hair and a metal helmet over her head that covered her eyes (like Angelmon).

_"Okay. It seems like they transformed. This shall be interesting!"_

"I thought you said we weren't aloud to transform!" said Yuu

"…"

"That's what I thought."

**'He's being controlled.'**

'Yeah! I kinda figured that out!'

'**Well sorry! I'm trying to help! Let me remind you that's something I don't do very often!'**

'Fine then tell me something useful.'

**'The energy that's controlling him is around his forehead.'**

'WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER!'

**' I TRIED BUT YOU WERE BITTING MY HEAD OFF!'**

'I'm sorry.'

**' Pay attention!' **

'Wha-' Yuu's bird head dove in to Rei's stomach and flung her into the wall. "Damn. That hurt" Rei said while getting up from the rubble. 'Huh? What's that?' Rei saw a shiny band around Yuu's head. 'That must be it.'

"You should pay more attention to the fight and not that horrible excuse of a fighter inside your head."

**' WHAT? DID HE JU- I CAN'T- GRRRRRR! I'LL KILL HIM!'**

Rei shakes her head and sighs. Then she takes out a long rod. It was red, yellow, gray, and ice blue all swirled together. She flew up towards Yuu and the got into a fierce battle. Minutes later Rei hits Yuu on the forehead and breaks the band. Yuu fell from the sky and transformed back to his human self. Rei glided down and also transformed back to her human self. She ran over to Yuu, not very gracefully though.

"Yuu!" Rei screamed while bending down next to him.

"Ow." Yuu grounded. He opened his eyes and they weren't blank anymore.

"Your back! Are you ok?"

"Been better. I can't believe you hit me."

"You left me no choice. Don't go missing ever again or I'll kill you."

"You know what's scary, I believe you." laughed Yuu while Rei let him lean on her shoulder.

"Hey you guys, get out of here now!" yelled Ayame.

"Why?" asked Rei. As soon as she said that a boy with spiky red-orange hair and red cold eyes teleported in (like Coal from charmed). He had his left ear pierced twice and a scar on his right cheek. He looked like he was in his early 20's. "Oh. That's why." Rei looked at Yuu and Yuu looked at her. Then they screamed.

"Don't move." Said the guy coldly.

"Ok." Rei and Yuu said in a frighten voice. Ayame and Zoe came down and stood by the two teens.

"Hey Pyro! How you doing?" said Ayame.

"Be quite."

"Ok."

"Yuu, Rei. WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Well since Yuu was being controlled he really wasn't thinking about anything…" Rei pointed out.

"Then what were you thinking?"

"I was getting there…Ah…I was thinking…um…Don't get killed and self-defense."

"Zoe take care of Yuu." Said Pyro.

"I don't take orders for you." said Zoe.

"You have to. I'm a high rank."

"…" Zoe went over to Yuu and took him to where the gang was.

"Now you two." Said Pyro "Call the other high gold physic."

"How many?" Asked Ayame.

"And who?" added Rei.

"Ichiro, Hideaki, and…/looks at Rei who has a bored face on. Smirks/ Katsuro."

"No! Not Katsuro!" Yelled Rei.

"Yes Katsuro."

"fine whatever." Rei and Ayame took out their cell phones and was about to dial but Pyro stopped them.

"No cell phones. You do it the traditional way."

"O…kay. Can you hold on one second?" asked Rei. Rei and Ayame turned around and bent down. "What the traditional way?" whispered Rei.

"I don't know. Lets check the handbook." Ayame whispered back.

"We have a handbook?"

"Yup."

"I knew you were a suck up."

"What? Hey I just found out. Zach showed me."

"I guess that makes since."

"Ok…Here it is: the traditional way to call forth other guardians is to… SING?"

"WHAT?"

"That's what it says."

"You mean we have to sing that song that we learned when we first came on the force."

"Yup."

"But it has nothing to do with calling people."

"Yup."

"Do we have to?"

"Yup." With that they both got back up and faced Pyro.

"Pyro you do know this is the 21st century?" said Rei.

"They invented a thing call cell phones." Said Ayame.

"do it." Pyro said coldly.

"You go first." Rei and Ayame said together.

"Rock, paper, scissors?" asked Ayame.

"Ok."

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Ayame went to paper and Rei went to scissors. She did a little scissors motion with her fingers to show she won.

"two out of three!"

"No."

"But…"

"_I Want_ _To Change The World_

_Keep on holding on your desire_

_You will get that shining love_

_That you can't wait to know_

_If you go on to get your goal_

_It's Wonderland!_ " Rei had a huge grin on her face because she was happy that Ayame was going first. 

"I felt so worried when I spout out the time

Thinking of the future it lies

Cause I knew that there's nothin' 

That I really want to know

And then I met you 

So I could feel what you should know

I finally find a love

And now I'm really feeling her right

Cause the matter is gone

This is the way to love you" Ayame had a strong voice. It was better than Rei's. When he sang he kind of looked bored but towards the end he lightened up. 

"I Want _To Change The World_

_Walk again, never miss the way_

_Don't be afraid I'm with you_

_And we could fly away _

_If you could stay with me forever_

_Change My Mind_

_Won't get lost if your passion's true _

_I'm gonna fly with you again_

_So you could spread your wings_

_And you will fly with me away_

_It's Wonderland!" _Now that Rei's turn was coming up Ayame looked happy.

"_Every single thing_

_The time and the flyin'_

_Til the day, I won't let you go_

_You will see that your desire will be granted again_

_It's just the feeling _

_You understand the travel life_

_It won't be to bad to face_

_And then it probably you will see will not be to heart_

_If we could walk beside you_" 

"_I Want To Change The World_

_Walk again, Fire against the wind_

_Don't be afraid to be true_

_Cause now you have to bring_

_The power of your smile in your face_

_Change my Mind_

_Keep on holding on your desire_

_You will get that shining love_

_That you can't wait to know_

_If you go on to get your goal_

_It's Wonderland!"_

"You may stop." Said Pyro

"Did you know that every time we have a meeting, it's always Rei's fault." Said a voice that came from behind Pyro.

StR: I'm almost at 30! Yeah!

Y: We're not at 30 yet so don't celebrate.

StR: Aww…Anyway that song is 'change the world' by V6 or better known as Inuyasha's theme song. Sadly I don't own it.

Y: or the Yu Yu Hakusho.

StR: Right that to. Hey My Poll is still open: Who is your favorite character so far.

Y: Pick me!

Ku: No me!

Y: Me!

Ku: ME!

Y: ME!

K: stop fighting you two.


	29. Pyro's mean!

StR: People voted for my poll! Kyoto's got one, Princess's got two, Rei's got one,and Kurama got one.

Y: No one voted for Kurama.

StR: Yeah some did.

Y: Who?

StR: Me!

Y: You're not allowed to vote!

StR: Can to!

Y: Cannot!

StR: CAN TO!

Y: CANNOT!

H: SHUT UP!

StR and Y: Ok!

StR: Here's the Chapter. Enjoy.

"Keep smiling, it makes people wonder what you're up to."

Chapter 29: Pyro's mean!

Last time: "Did you know that every time we have a meeting, it's always Rei's fault." Said a voice that came from behind Pyro.

This time:

"Is not Shin!" Yelled Rei. A boy with brown hair and green eyes came out from behind Pyro.

"Actually I think he's right." Said a voice from behind Ayame. A boy with shiny gray hair and gray eyes came out.

"Not you not you to Ichiro!"

"Sorry but he is!"

"Hm, lets see…" Started Ayame. He was counting on his fingers. "When she turned evil for the first time, blew up that island, when you blew up the-"

"I get it!"

"Hey did anyone notice Katsuro not here?" Asked Ichiro. The Spirit Guardians looked around. Rei got a happy face on.

"YES!"

"REI!" Came a boys voice from far away.

"NO!" Cried Rei. Out of nowhere a boy came and tried to punch Rei but she jumped and landed on his arm. Her legs were bent, she was on her toes, her elbows were on her knees, and her hands rested on her face.

"Have gotten slower?" Rei asked.

"Grr! Fight me!" Katsuro yelled. He started to throw punches and kicks at Rei. Rei dodged with no effort. She had that bored look on her face.

"You do realize that I just fought Yuu and you still can't hit me."

"SHUT UP!"

Yuu and Zoe went over to where the other four boys were.

"Great it's Katsuro." Said Zoe.

"Man. I don't have my camera." Said Yuu.

"You need help." Said Shin.

"They fight a million times a day. I'm sure you can tape them later."

Koenma went up to Pyro.

"Koenma sir." Said Pyro, " I'm going to need Rei for a while."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Said Koenma.

"I'm sorry but-" Started Pyro. The noise that Rei and Katsuro made got him kind of angry. He started to get tick marks. "Pardon me./ Turns around to face the noise/ Aka tei! (Get in order.)" The guardians all went into an army position. Their legs were strait and together, their backs were strait, and their arms were at their side. "Get into your rank orders and go to parade rest." Rei went to parade rest right away. Parade rest is when you spread your legs out a little and your hands are together below your stomach. The order was Rei, Zoe, Ayame, Yuu, Katsuro, Ichiro, and then Shin. Pyro turned back to Koenma. "Sorry but I have my orders."

"Very well."

"Listen up! Since we're going to an Elemental Psychic meeting drop all of you weapons…That means now!" The teens were like 'ah man!' A variety of items were in a pile, such as rods, throwing knives, a few explosives, a mace, more explosives, and some smoke bombs. Pyro look at the pile and then at Rei. "That can't be all of your explosives." Rei sighed and took off her shoes and shook them over the pile. Out came little explosives. Pyro looked back at and he looked irritated. "Rei!"

"I don't have anymore! And I'm keeping the sword!"

"Fine keep the sword." Pyro looked at Shin and Ichiro. Ichiro and Shin sighed and went over to Rei. The bent down and each grabbed an ankle. Then they turned her upside down and shook her. Tons of little explosives fell to the ground. Rei smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Opps. How'd those get there?"

"Damn! No wonder the cem. lab keeps blowing up!" Yelled Ayame.

"No, that's not why! My mom checks me every morning before I go!"

"Is that why you're always late?" Asked Zoe.

"Of course."

"Yeah right." Said Katsuro.

"That's enough!" Yelled Pyro. "Let's go!" Then he shimmered away (with the weapons) along with everybody but Rei. Rei waved to the gang and then shimmered away.

"Where is she going?" Asked Kuwabara.

"To SG headquarters." Said Koenma.

"Why didn't you think it was a good idea to let Rei go?" Asked Yusuke.

"Pyro and her don't get along very well. Plus my uncle told me not to let Pyro and Rei be in the same room together."

"Shall we go back to the hotel?" Asked Kurama.

"Hn." Said Hiei and then he disappeared.

/A few hours later at the hotel room- 12:00 pm./

"I say we go out and train." Said Yusuke.

"I agree." Said Kuwabara.

"Hn."

"I'll stay here and wait for Rei." Said Kurama.

"Kurama and Rei sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Sang Yusuke and Kuwabara. They stopped due to being dragged off by the ear. Keiko had Yusuke and Botan had Kuwabara. They went outside along with Hiei, Yukina, Koenma, Jorge, and Puu. Again Shizuru and Genkei weren't here.

/At SG HQ/

The room that everyone was in, everyone being Rei, Ayame, Katsuro, Shin, Zoe, Yuu, Pyro, Jackal, and Ichiro, looked like a meeting room. Jackal was still in his cloak. Rei and Pyro were arguing.

"All I'm saying is that it's okay to brake the rules once in a while!" Shouted Rei.

"Of course you say that. Your whole family does it." Said Pyro.

"Huh?"

"If it wasn't for your Mom braking the rules, innocent people would still be alive!" Shouted Pyro. Everyone gasped. Jackal's head, that was one leaning on his fist, was jerked up at Pyro's comment. Everyone knew that Rei was sensitive about what happened when she was six. Rei stood up form her once sitting position and slammed her hands on the table that was in front of them.

"You can say what ever you want about me but do NOT TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER!" Yelled Rei in a bone chilling way. Her eyes were pure white (like when Raven form Teen Titans does her spells).

"Or what? You'll kill me? Your already neck high in water." Smirked Pyro. A shadow covered Rei's face. She turned around and walked towards the door.

"Rei." Ayame said sadly. Zoe looked at him and shook her head. Once Rei was gone the teens all glared at Pyro.

"Even though I don't like Rei, she didn't deserve that." Said Katsuro. He left along everyone else but Jackal and Zoe.

"All the respect I had for you is gone." Said Zoe, and then she left. Jackal sighed and got up.

"Pyro, Pyro, Pyro." Said Jackal shaking his head.

"Sir." Said Pyro.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she kills you tomorrow." He said.

"But Sir, I thought you were going to fight her."

"No. I already know Rei's credentials. I'm going to fight Yusuke. He's strong than Rei… and you."

"Me? Yeah right!"

"To bad it's true. Goodbye Mr. Pyro. See you tomorrow."

"Yes Sir."

/Back at the hotel room- 1:00 pm/

Kurama was just getting out of the shower. He put a towel around his waist and opened the door to his room. He was about to change when he heard the door slam open and the something crash. He ran out to the living room to find…

StR: One more!

Y: Goody. /waves a little flag/

StR: Hm. Hey everyone I got the photo of Yusuke wearing his outfit from a few chapters ago!

Y: YOU GOT A PICTURE?

StR: Yup!

Y: GIVE ME!

StR: NO!

Ku: Let me see it!

StR: Ok! Please Review!


	30. Yuu not you

StR: I guess I didn't make it clear that the photo was of the donations.

Y: GIVE IT TO ME!

StR: Can't.

Y: WHY NOT?

StR: Put it in a box, put that box in a bigger box, put that box in a safe, chained the safe, went on a boat and tied it to an anchor, then dropped it to the bottom of the ocean.

Y: YES! Now you can't black mail me/leaves the room/

K: Was that smart?

StR: Of course. I still have the negatives.

Most good judgment comes from experience.  
Most experience comes from bad judgment.

/Action/

Chapter 30: Yuu not you.

Last time: Kurama was just getting out of the shower. He put a towel around his waist and opened the door to his room. He was about to change when he heard the door slam open and the something crash. He ran out to the living room to find…

This time: To find the whole living room trashed. The only thing that wasn't broken was the TV. He looked to his left and saw Rei throw the couch out the window.

"Rei!" He yelled. Rei turned around. Her eyes were still white. She blinked a couple times, closed her eyes, and shook her head. When she opened her eyes they were back to normal. She started to blush, and then she jerked back around.

"I appreciate you coming out here but could you at least put some pants on or something!" Rei yelled. Kurama started to blush.

"Sorry! Be right back." A few minutes late Kurama went back to the living room. He saw Rei sweeping up the glass that didn't go out the window. "Rei?"

"Sorry 'bout this. I can't always control my anger." She said not looking up from the ground.

"It's okay. What made you so mad in the first place?"

"Something Pyro said. I would tell you more…I want to tell you more it's just hard to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm going to go clean up over by the door." Rei looked over at the door. The door was only on one hinge and there was a hole in the wall from where Rei slammed the door.

"Oops. Oh, by the way I called someone to help fix the window."

Mean while with everyone else…

The boys had enjoyed there short training. Why was it short? Well because the girls were getting hungry. When they were by the hotel they saw the couch.

"Hey! Isn't that our couch?" Asked Kuwabara.

"No! Why would our couch be out here?" Asked Yusuke.

"No he's right! Look here's the spot where Yusuke spilt his soda." Said Botan.

"Why is it out here?" Asked Yukina.

"Kurama!" Yelled Yusuke as he ran into the hotel. When everyone got to the boys and Rei's room Yusuke slammed open the door and broke it again.

"Hey Kurama just fixed that." Rei said coming out from the kitchen.

"Rei what happen?" Yelled Yusuke.

"Did someone attack?" asked Kuwabara.

"Um…Sure works for me!" Said Rei.

"Rei." Said Kurama coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh okay. I did it! I did everything!"

"I knew it was you." Said Ayame that just happen to be behind Yusuke.

"AH! Stop that!"

"Rei why is the a couch outside the hotel?" Asked Zach beside Ayame. Besides Ayame and Zach, Zoe, Ami, Shin, Ichiro, and Yuu were standing outside the doorway.

"Because I threw it out the window."

"Why?" Asked Ami.

"Because! Why are you all here?" Asked Rei.

"To see if you were ok." Said Shin.

"I'm fine but I don't think Hiei is." Said Rei. Hiei was over by the window. The place where he sat had a hole in it and was covered in glass. He sighed, jumped onto the entertainment set and closed his eyes.

"Man he can find anything comfortable." Said Kuwabara. Everyone nodded.

"Anyway… Where's C.J?" Asked Rei.

"Right behind you." Said C.J. Rei jumped at his voice. C.J had almost clear hair and clear eyes. "You owe me. Now I need everyone to leave the room so I can fix it. That means you to shorty."

"Shorty? You're the same size!" Yelled Hiei.

"I'm not counting the hair. Leave."

"Hn." Everyone left and went to the girl's room. The Spirit Guardians stood out side.

"You can come in." Said Botan. They smiled and came in.

"What should we do?" Asked Kayko.

"We can always watch humiliating videos of Rei and Ayame." Said Ami.

"Yeah!" Shouted Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"No!" Yelled Rei and Ayame.

"Alright it's settled! Yuu go get the tapes!" Said Shin.

"Okay." Yuu left and when he came back he was dragging a big bag of videotapes. Everyone crowed around the TV.

"Ok let's start!" Shouted Yusuke.

"Ok this first one starts out when the barrier around our city was down. There are tons of low class demons trying to get in. all the town's Spirit Guardians are fighting." Said Yuu.

/Video/

_There were many people fighting with long-range weapons and element powers. Everyone was on top of a watchtower that surrounded the city. _

_"WILL YOU PUT THAT THING DOWN AND HELP!" Yelled Zoe. _

_"NO WAY! If were going to die than I want everyone to know how we died!" Yelled Yuu._

_"We are not going to die."Said Zach in a calm voice._

_"This is tiring and they keep coming!" Yelled Ayame. Rei came running up to them._

_"He's right and I'm running out of ammo!" Said Rei looking at her guns. "I've got an idea!" she did a 360. When she stopped she had a rocket launcher. Everyone yelled and ran for cover just as she fired. There was a bunch of explosions and dust flew everywhere._

_"Where does she get these thing!" Yelled Ayame. They were all hiding behind a wall that The rock Spirit Guardians created. _

_"Who knows." Said Yuu. When the dust cleaned and the explosions stopped the rock walls went down. As everyone got up a barrier appeared over the city._

_"Now it comes up." Said Ami._

_"What happened!" Yelled a man. He had short light blond hair and yellow eyes. He wore what a doctor would wear. _

_"Nothing Hatori, Rei just went crazy again." Said Ayame._

_"Where is Rei?" Asked Hatori. A pile of rocks started to move and Rei popped out. She had a happy face on and still had her rocket launcher. _

_"That was sweet! Lets do it again!" Rei shouted while getting ready to shoot again. _

_"NO!" Everyone yelled while tacking her to the ground. The only one that restrained them self was Hatori and Yuu._

"Remind me never to get you mad." Said Kuwabara.

"So I'm a pyromaniac, sue me!"

"Um Rei, somebody did try to sue you." Said Zoe who was on the windowsill. That made Hiei very mad so he threw her off. "HEY!"

"Hn."

"Okay lets get one to the next one!" Shouted Yuu.

_/Video/_

_Yuu was in a classroom and two girls were just finishing a presentation._

_"Very good girls._ _Okay anyone have any questions." Asked the teacher. Lets call her Miss. Takanaka. Rei was the only one to raise her hand. The teacher sighed. "Yes Miss. Hino?"_

_"Why is Yuu in here?"_

_"What does that have to do with the presentation?"_

_"Nothing. I just want to know."_

_"I asked him to tape the presentations. Speaking of presentations why don't you and Ayame go now?" Said Miss. Takanaka._

_"Okay! Fang come on lets go get the presentation ready! Ayame come one." Said Rei. Fang just happen to appear. He went over to a TV that was in the back of the room and Rei and Ayame went to the front. Ayame pulled a world map down. Rei and Ayame looked at each other and nodded. The both opened up a pointer. Their backs were turned to the map. Ayame flew the tip of his pointer to London._

_"Paris, France." Said Ayame. _

_"Ayame." Whispered Rei. Ayame looked over at her. She was moving her hand in a motion telling him to go down. He went down a little past Paris and Rei motioned him to go up a little so he did. Now it was Rei's turn she flew her pointer to some place in South Korea. _

_"Tokyo, Japan!" Said Rei. Ayame told her she was wrong and she moved to the right spot. They pointed to random places that had nothing in common except that they were all on planet earth. _

_"What do all these place have to do with our project." Said Ayame._

_"Absolutely nothing!" Said Rei. Both Ayame and Rei put their pointers away._

_"Then what was the purpose of that?" Yelled Miss Takanaka._

_" We need to stall for Fang to get the tape ready." Said Ayame._

_"He has no thumbs." Said Rei. Fang pushed the cart to the front. _

_"Will you get on with it?" _

_"Yes ma'am!" Said Rei and Ayame. _

_"Okay we did on topic on reputation." Said Rei._

_"We took two subjects and went to a different town to see how well their reputation is." Said Ayame._

_"The subjects are Yuu and Katsuro! Okay Fang, roll the tape."_

_/the tape/_

_"Rei where are you?" Shouted Ayame form behind the camera._

_"I'm in front of you, you idiot!" Said Rei._

_"Rei is that you?" Rei looked like an old man. She wore a guy's kimono, had gray hair with a bald spot, had glasses on, and a cane._

_"What to much?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Fine I'll change." Rei did a 360 and was now in a new costume. She had a purple beehive wig with a red dress suit and a microphone in her hand. "Better?"_

_"Not really."_

_"Good lets go! Okay people back at school! We're in MelKyoto! I'm going to ask about Yuu." Rei walks up to some random girl. "HELLO! I'm Katie Kay from Channel 124 News! We're taking a survey about reputation!" _

_"Um Ok."_

_"Do you know who Yuu is?" _

_"Yuu who?"_

_"Yuu…Um…I don't think he has a last name." Ayame face faulted and quickly got back up._

_"What does he look like?" Asked the random girl._

_"Blond spiky hair, lighting element-"_

_"Oh you mean 'Camera Guy'! He's a Spirit Guardian. Yeah he hangs out with 'Half-breed'."_

_"Half-breed?"_

_"You know the girl who's always blowing up stuff. I have to go. bye."_

_"Hahahaha…Rei where'd you go?" Ayame looks over to his left and saw Rei sulking in a corner. "It was only one person I'm sure know one else will know you has half-breed." Boy was he wrong. Most of the answers were like the first one. "Maybe I was wrong."_

_"Yeah. One more for me." Rei went over to a guy. "Do you know who Yuu is?"_

_"It's are." Said the boy._

_"What?"_

_"It's 'Do you know who you are'. _

_"No not you, Yuu the person."_

_"I am a person."_

_"Not you!"_

_"Then who?"_

_"YUU!"_

_"I thought you said not me!"_

_"NO! I MEAN YES! I MEAN…hold on." Rei goes over to Ayame. "I'm I not pronouncing his name right or are is he not listening to the second U?"_

_"The second one."_

_"Okay. /goes back over to the guy. / Okay I'm talking about Yuu as in Y-u-u not y-o-u."_

_"Oh…who?"_

_"YUU!"_

_"What about me." Rei just gets mad and stomps away._

_"HAHAHAHA!" laughed Ayame. _

"_Give me the camera!" Rei yelled._

_"Ow! Ow! Okay, okay!" Ayame was in a black pants, a white shirt with a black vest over it, sunglasses and his hair was up in a hat. Ayame walked up to another random girl. "Hello! I'm…uh… Jack Jackson for Channel 124 News!"_

_"I've never heard of that station." Said the random girl._

_"Do you have charter on demand?" _

_"No."_

_"That's why. We're doing a survey. Do you know who Katsuro Kobe is?"_

_"No sorry."_

_"Okay…do you know how Ayame Shimoi is?" The random girl squealed_

_"He is like one of the hottest boys around! Everyone knows him!"_

_"Really?" Ayame said._

_"There goes his head filling with hot air again." Whispered Rei. Ayame went up to more random girls. Most of them knew who Katsuro was. He was the 'Determined fool.' Well that makes sense; he's always trying to beat Rei, never works though. But what almost broke the camera was the high pitch screams when Ayame's name was mention. _

_"I am so loved!" Said Ayame hugging himself. _

_"Shut up and go to that group of boys." Said Rei pointing to a group of five boys._

_"Fine. /walks over to the boys. / Hello, I'm Jack Jackson from some channel. We are taking a survey. Do you know who Yuu or Katsuro is?" Ayame said with no enthusiasm. _

_"Of course we do! I have Katsuro's super card!" Said a blue-headed boy._

_"Oh yeah well I have Rei's super card and Yuu's super card!" said a redheaded boy. _

_"I have a Dark Ayame card and a Kyoto Rei card!" Said a yellow-headed boy. _

_"NO WAY! You got a Kyoto Rei card!" Shouted the other four boys. _

_"Um…cards?" Asked a confused Ayame._

_"Don't tell me you haven't heard of Spirit Guardian cards!" Said a green-headed boy. Ayame and Rei shook their heads, which shook the camera._

_"Well don't tell any Spirit Guardians! They're not suppose to know." Said a black-headed boy. _

_"And why's that?" Yelled Rei._

_"All the money goes to Master Roshi and that would probably upset everyone." Said the redhead._

_"Oh really. Thank you for your time." Said Ayame. Then the screen fades._

"Master made cards of us?" said Shin.

"Yeah." Said Rei.

"Then why is there never any food?" Asked Ami.

"Because Rei eats it all." Said Zoe.

"Do not!"

"Come on I want to see more!" yelled Yusuke.

"Okay here."

_/Video/_

_Ayame, Rei, Yuu, Zoe, Ami, and Zack are in a café. Once again Yuu is taping. _

_"Hey guys?" said Ayame. _

_"Hm?" The others said._

_"You know how I always touch girls and then they slap me?" _

_"Hell yeah!" Said Rei._

_"Well Anna doesn't do that…do you think that she might like me?" Everyone but Ayame face faulted._

_"Can you hang on one second?" Said Ami. The five went in to a little circle. _

_"I feel sorry for Anna." Said Zoe._

_"Man, I use to think Ayame had at least a cobweb in his head but it's like the maid came and cleaned up!" Said Rei._

_"He just now notices this? She's been dropping hints forever!" Said Yuu. _

_"Rei maybe you should go knock some sense into him." Said Zach._

_"Okay." Rei went over to Ayame and told him to get up, so he did and then Rei started to beat him up while shouting at him. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DO YOU THINK SHE LIKES ME?' OF COUSE SHE LIKES YOU, YOU IDIOT!" _

_"That's not what I met." Said Zach._

_"You should now better." Said Ami._

_/End of video./_

Everyone was laughing so hard. But,Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and the girls would soon find out that they were really the only one laughing. Everyone talked for a while than Hiei got up and left. Shortly after he left Rei got up.

"I forgot I had to do something. Bye." She said with a smile.

After she left it was deadly quite. The Guardians had their heads low. Ayame was the first to speak.

"I hate it when she smiles like that."

"Like what?" Asked Kuwabara.

/In the hallway/

"Wait Hiei!" Said Rei running up to him. Hiei stopped and waited for her. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Hn."

"Can you train me to be faster by the finals?" She asked.

"What?"

"Please." She said with tears in her eyes.

StR: YES 30 IS DONE! Review please and read on!


	31. A past revealed

Y: NO IT'S BACK!

StR/holding the donation photo/ It is back. Um thank you Cherri.

K: I thought the point was to make Yusuke feel like he won.

StR: It was. But now I can torture him and make him do what ever I want! WAHAHAHA! Yusuke you will be my servant. Go get me an orange soda!

Y: Err!

StR: NOW! Enjoy the chapter!

'Thinking'

_:Yoko:_

)Princess(

**'Kyoto'**

Chapter 31: A past revealed

"Wait Hiei!" yelled Rei running up to him. Hiei stopped and waited for her. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Hn."

"Can you train me to be faster by the finals?" she asked.

"What?"

"Please." She said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Yuu, he was faster than he use to be."

"Mind control enhances your body-"

"I know. That's the problem. If I had trouble keeping up with him then I won't be able to…never mind. Will you help me?"

"Hn."

"THANK YOU!" bawled Rei.

* * *

/Back in the room… / 

"I hate it when she smiles like that." said Ayame.

"Like what?" asked Kuwabara.

"That smile, it isn't real." said Zach despondently.

"It's getting closer to the finals." Ami said sadly.

"Are you as confused as me?" Yusuke whispered to Kurama. Kurama nodded his head.

"See along time ago something happen to Rei." Said Shin.

"What?" asked Botan. She covered her mouth with her hands. She knew it was none of her business.

"Well…" started Ayame.

* * *

/ In a forest… / 

"You're a hard worker." said Hiei.

"Thanks." panted Rei. After two hours of speed training Rei was out of breath. Both of them heard a noise in the bushes. They turned their attention to a tall well-built man. He had chin length black hair that covered one eye. He had blue eyes with a hint of gold in them. Rei gasped when she saw him. Her eyes filled with dread and sadness.

"Long time no see Rei." said the man. His voice was hard and cold.

"Akito." whispered Rei.

"Rei, you know him?" asked Hiei.

"You haven't told your little friends about our relationship."

"WE DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP!"

"You're right. We won't after the tournament is over. Adieu." Akito put his hands in his pockets and left.

"Are you going to enlighten me on who he is?" asked Hiei.

"I thought you could read minds."

"I hate Kyoto."

"/chuckles than goes serious/ Akito he's my…my father."

"Oh." Hiei started to leave but Rei stopped him.

"I feel like I can trust you. Please don't tell anyone."

"Hn."

"When I was young I didn't know I was a demon or even a psychic. People always use to throw rocks at me and go 'You stupid half-breed or 'You should of never been born you forbidden child.' I had know idea what in hell they were talking about and no one ever told me."

"What about Kyoto and Princess?"

"I always thought they weren't real. Plus they hardly talked to me. I found out everything when I was six."

/Flash back…/

A six-year-old Rei was walking home from her school, which was far away from the village she lived in. She stopped when she saw smoke come up from her village. She ran as fast as her little legs could go. When she got to the village entrance she fell to her knees. Houses were burned down and dead bodies were scattered everywhere. She got up and ran to her house. It was also burned down and there were three bodies were in front. Two boys and one girl.

"No." little Rei said. "Yumi!" Rei ran to the girl and started to shake her. "Wake up!" Rei started to cry and went to the two boys. "Ai! Hiro! Not you guy too!"

"Hehehe." Laughed a deep voice from behind Rei. Little Rei turned around to face a big black furred, orange striped, golden-eyed tiger. He wasn't as immense as Kyoto but to a little girl he was very big.

"W-who are you?" trembled Rei.

"Why Rei its your father."

"NO! My father's nice! He would never do this!"

"He he, I did this because I'm a demon."

"Demon? That means…"

"You're one to. You're a pathetic half-breed. You have tainted blood and I'm going to end your life right now so you won't have to suffer." A fireball started to form in his mouth. Rei like horrified and she screamed. When she screamed a bright light came out of nowhere. Akito stopped his attack.

"Err! What is this? I'll get you next time!" Rei stopped screaming and the light faded. The survivors came out of their hiding spot.

"This is all your fault!" one of them roared.

"Get out of here!" another one yelled. They started to throw rocks at Rei until she left.

/End of flash back…/

"Then I spent two years in Maki with me, myself, I."

"How did you survive?" said a surprised Hiei. A weak girl that didn't know how to fight wouldn't last an hour in Maki but Rei did some how.

"Kyoto told me where and were not to go. Plus she unlocked some of my powers…my demon powers and then I just became stronger from there. I finally came to Meltokyo where my mom was. The day of the attack, she and my little sister went to visit Master Roshi. Meltokyo took me in and I found my mom. But I shouldn't complain about my past, Zoe is worst off. See…"

* * *

/Back at the room…/ 

The Spirit Guardians had just told the gang what Rei told Hiei.

"She just needs to toughen up." Said Zoe as she went to the door and left.

"Well that's just mean!" said Botan.

"No. Zoe has it worse. She saw her parents and brother die right in front of her," said Ami.

"How sad," cried Keiko.

"A lot of us have family members that died," said Ayame.

/back at the forest/

"What time is it?" asked Rei as her and Hiei were walking back to the hotel. F.Y.I it's about four-a-clock.

"Don't know, don't care." Said Hiei.

"You're a big help." Rei suddenly stopped and toke a shape breath.

"What's wrong now?" said an annoyed Hiei, "Rei?"

/Inside Rei's vision…/

"You win." Pyro said getting off the ground. "I give up Rei."

/End of Rei's vision…/

Hiei knew she was having a vision and he was getting angry that it took so long to come back. Rei squealed.

"I'm gonna beat Pyro! Go me! It's my birthday! Let's party like its birthday! Un-hun! Oh-ya!" Rei was doing a little happy dance while she said that and she still is. Hiei walked away when she started to dance. Rei blinked a couple of times. "HEY! Wait for me!"

* * *

/An hour later…/ 

Our favorite fox demon went and knocked on Rei's door. The Spirit Guardians had left a while ago.

"Rei time for dinner." said Kurama.

"Not hungry! Go away!" she yelled.

"Um, are you sure. You have to keep your strength. The semi-finals are tomorrow."

"I'm sure! Go away!"

_:Something's wrong.:_

'What do you mean?'

_:Kyoto never skips out on a meal.:_

'She's just not Kyoto.'

_:I know, but Kyoto hates missing a meal.:_

Kurama mentally shrugged and went to the kitchen where everyone else was , everyone but Rei. She was in her room.

'**I hate missing meals!'**

'I know but, the suns almost down and I don't want them to see me.' Thought Rei.

)Why not?(

'I don't wont them to worry.'

'**But the food!'**

'We'll get some later when they all go to bed.'

'**BUT HIEI DOESN'T SLEEP!'**

)I'm sure he won't see us if we sneak into the kitchen.(

'**Hello! This is Hiei! He has that stupid jagon eye!'**

'He won't bother us. I'll get some food at midnight'

'**BUT I'LL BE IN MY CHANMBER!'**

'That's why I said 'I'll get some food' and no I'm not going out now.'

'**I'm going.'**

/Later that night or if you want to call it early the next morning because it was 12/

The living room was dark when a person then ran into a table, which knock the lamp off it and made it crash into the ground.

"Shit!" whisper the person.

Y: BURN BABY BURN!

StR: THE PICTURE! You made it go to ashes. /cries/

Y: NO MORE WORKING FOR YOU! YES/Runs to the arcade/

K: You have negatives so why are you crying?

StR: To give him the satisfaction that he won.

K: So you're not going to make him be your servant?

StR: What kind of friend would I be if I did that! Anybody who does that is just mean!

K: But you did do it.

StR: HUSH! Okay tune in next time and review!


	32. Full Moon

StR: Sorry I haven't up dated in a while. Okay Yusuke say it.

Y: I'm not going to say it.

StR: Hiei.

H: Do it or I'll stab you.

Y: Fine. I'm sorry Cherri for burning up the photo.

StR: But it's really cool that you held your breath for that long!

Y: How long?

StR: Three days.

Y: Damn.

StR: Enjoy. Here is two quotes.

"Where there's a will, there's a way. And where there's a way, then there's usually a stop sign somewhere along the road."

Smile, and the world will smile with you. Laugh and they'll all think you're on drugs.

Chapter 32: Full moon

The living room was dark when a person then ran into a table, which knock the lamp off it and made it crash into the ground.

"Shit!" whisper the person.

"I thought tigers could see in the dark," said Kurama as he turned on the light. He was on the couch and Hiei was sitting on the windowsill. Rei ducked behind the loveseat before Kurama turned on the light.

"Hn."

"Rei come out form behind there and please explain why your sent is different," demanded Kurama. Rei slowly rose from behind the loveseat. "Well, don't you look different." Indeed she did. Her hair was now pure black and her eye color weren't as bright as before.

"Um…yeah…"

"You're a whole human." said Hiei.

"Hey, how'd you know?"

"I can read your mind."

"I thought Kyoto could put up a mind barrier?" asked Kurama.

"I guess I should explain. Half-demons lose their demonic powers each month. I lose mine on full moons."

"Hn." said Hiei getting up then fled off.

"At least you still have your human powers." said Kurama. Rei lowered her head. "You don't have human powers, do you?"

"No. My human and demonic powers depend on each other to stay stable. I'll still have enough spirit energy to make two arrows though. That's why Kyoto and Princess stay in their chambers. It takes spirit energy to keep them out."

"So this is why you didn't eat dinner with us."

"Yeah. I didn't want you guys to worry." said Rei. Her stomach growled and she blushed.

"Lets get you some food." After five bowls of ice cream Rei was full. "I see you still have an appetite of a tiger."

"Yeah!" Rei yawned.

"You should go to bed."

"I don't sleep on full moons."

"But we have a match tomorrow!"

"I know." she said going over to the couch. Kurama sat down by her. "Did they tell you about my past?"

"Um…Yes."

"I guess…that's good." Rei said sadly.

'Maybe I should change the subject.' "You're a summoner, right?" Rei's face lit up.

"Yes! Yes I am!"

"I didn't know there were any human summoners left."

"Oh there is! All the girls on my mom's side are summoners."

"Really?" Kurama asked surprised.

"YUP! Plus I think there are other human summoners, it's just that they can't finish their pilgrimage."

"Pilgrimage?"

"A summoners pilgrimage is when you go to the temples and pray to the spirits."

"Oh. Why can't they finish it?"

"Well there are eight spirits total. Four in Maki and four in the human world."

"What spirits do you have?"

"I have ice, wind, light, which are from the human world, and lighting form Maki."

"That leaves water, ground, darkness, and fire."

"Wow, you're smart!"

"Thank you."

"I remember the first time I summoned a spirit."

/Flash black/

A young Rei was standing in the middle of a town in her summoner uniform. She was gripping on her rod tightly. A young looking woman came over to her. She had short brown hair and green eyes.

"Don't worry so much. You'll do fine. No one will blame you if you fail. It's first time. Of course I was able to summon my first spirit at age seven, so you should fine since your eight."

"You are so encouraging mom."

"I know!" Rei's mom skipped over to a younger looking Master Roshi. "Okay you can go now!" Rei nodded and did a little dance thingy. Lighting shot everywhere and a big electric portal opened and an electric yellow horse flew out. He had a midnight blue mane and tail and a horn on its forehead.

"YEAH! I DID IT!"

"Way to go Rei!" yelled Rei's mom. She squeezed Rei. "You are soooooo cute!"

"Air! I need air!"

/End of flashback/

"Ha ha. You know, we've been here for almost a month, yet I don't know much about you."

"Well, my favorite color is purple, I have a mom and two younger sisters, I'm a sophomore in high school, I'm leader of the gold team, my favorite food is cake…no wait ice cream…no ice cream cake and oh yeah, you know Katsuro, right?"

"Yes."

"He's my cousin! Can you believe that? We're nothing alike!"

'Actually they're a lot more alike then she thinks.' Thought Kurama while mentally sweat dropping.

"Kurama!"

"Hm?"

"I asked to tell me about you."

"Oh…well, my human name is Shuichi Minamino. I'm a junior, I have a mother, a step-father, and a little brother."

"What's your brother's name?"

"Shuichi."

"Your names Shuichi…"

"Yes."

"And his name is Shuichi…"

"That's right."

"Doesn't that get confusing?"

"At times, yes." Rei's head fell on Kurama's shoulder. Kurama's face turned the color of his hair. "Rei what are- she's a sleep." Kurama picked Rei up and brought her to her bed.

)We should stay!(

'Why?'

)What if she wakes up, then she won't fall back asleep and she'll lose her match and die!(

'Don't say that! You have a point but I don't think that's the reason you want to stay.'

)…(

'I knew it. I'll stay, just don't do anything to her!'

)I'm hurt! To think I would do something like that to young beautiful Rei!( Kurama sighed and sat down on a chair that just happen to be there.

The next morning Kurama woke up to someone poking him. He opened his eyes to see it was Rei who was poking him.

"What are you doing in here?" Rei asked coldly. "You didn't do anything to Rei last night, did you?"

"Kyoto!"

"The one and only."

"What happen to Rei?"

"Still asleep."

"Oh well I'll go get breakfast ready," said Kurama as he left.

"Hey! You never answered my question!" yelled Kyoto, chasing after him.

"What do you think?"

"You don't want to know what I think!"

"Nothing happened! You should know me better than that!" Kurama said staying calm.

"I do know you, that's why I don't believe you!"

"Nothing happen! She fell asleep on the couch and then I put her in her bed!"

"Then why'd you stay?"

"To make sure she slept the rest of the night!"

"You-" Kyoto was cut off by Hiei coming out of his room and yelling at them.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I CUT BOTH YOUR HEADS OFF!" Then Hiei went back to sleep. Rei's eyes drooped down and she rubbed them.

"Why are you yelling so early in the morning?"

"Um…Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not Kyoto any more?"

"No."

"Oh. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Salmon!"

"I don't think we have any."

"Oh…Bacon?"

"We have that."

/with Yusuke…/

Yusuke sneaked out of his room and down the hall to the kitchen.

"I'm going to make it!" yelled Yusuke as he ran into the kitchen. He skidded to a stop when he saw Rei. "Man! I thought I could get here before her."

"Sorry Yusuke she's been her for a while." said Kurama. "Wake up Rei time to eat." On cue Rei woke up and Kuwabara ran in.

"FOOD!" they both yelled. Shortly after Hiei came in and glared at Rei and Kurama.

"What did I do?" Rei whispered to Kurama.

"Don't worry about it." The girls came in a few minutes later.

"You guys ready for your match today!" shouted Botan. Everyone nodded.

/At the stadium…/

_"Welcome everyone to the semi-finals! It's me Juri! Who ever wins three matches gets to fight Team Akito!" _yelled Juri. _"It's Team Urameshi against Team Crystal! Will the first fighters come to the ring please?" _Team Crystal had four white cloak people with a light blue crystal color around the edge and a black cloaked person with a light blue crystal color around his cloak. One of the white-cloaked people went on to the stage.

'He seems like someone I know?' thought Rei. Rei went up to the stage.

"Long time no see Rei." said the cloaked figure.

"Do I know you?"

"You should. Here let me give you a hint." The figure took off his cloak to show-

StR: Who is the cloaked figure? Find out next time! Review please! I have 78 lets make it 85! Oh and the poll is updated! I got a vote for Hiei. Isn't that cool Hi- Your not here.

Y: He ran. Ran far away.

StR: I'll go find him.


	33. BJ and Beach Boy

StR: I would like to note that I do know what Kurama's last name is. See I figured out what happen! I'm so happy! My spell check didn't know it and I hit change instead of add. Sorry. It's right now. I fixed it! And I like to note I did get the summoner thing from FFX and I do know what the pilgrimage is, I just changed it. Oh Hiei!

H: What?

StR: There's sweet snow in that big box right there.

H: Sweet snow!

StR: Hehehe! Enjoy.

I am nobody... nobody is perfect... I must be perfect then.

'Thinking'

'**Kyoto'**

**/Princess/**

/Action/

Chapter 33: B.J and Beach Boy

Last time: "Long time no see Rei," said the cloaked figure.

"Do I know you?"

"You should. Here let me give you a hint." The figure took off his cloak to show-

This time: Pyro! He was wearing orange sunglasses.

"No way! Ah hell no!" yelled Rei. Then Rei started to laugh and put on black sunglasses. "I guess this is good because I got a lot of anger to get rid of! I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!"

"I would expect nothing less." Pyro glances towards the crowd though you couldn't really tell do to the sunglasses. "Looks like we have an audience."

"Huh?" Rei turns her whole head to the crowd. "So we do."

_"Okay let's-"_ Juri was cut off by two boys pushing her out of the way.

"Yo yo yo! Waz up!" yelled one of them. He was chubby, tall, had white hair and gray eyes and an African American. Cheers were heard from one corner of the stadium. "This B.J the D.J!"

"And this is Beach Boy from SG01 _the voice_!" said a smaller, skinner, African American with blue hair and blue eyes.

_"HEY! HEY! HEY! What do you think your doing!" yelled Juri._

"Well I'm pretty sure we're announcing." said Beach Boy.

_"I'm the announcer not you!"_

"Well, you see, this is an official duel. A duel is when you have two high-class fighters fight each other. See Rei here /hops over to Rei/ is the leader of like everyone and Pyro here /hops over to Pyro/ is the leader of everyone…and Rei." said B.J. Rei growled at B.J and he got a scared look on his face.

_"What does that have to do anything?" asked Juri._

"Well the announcers on SG01 _the voice _have to be the announcers for a duel. It's tradition!" said Beach Boy.

_"Well, if it's tradition. Fine!"_

"Okay! How many of you people and/or demons think Rei's gonna win!" shouted B.J. Half of the audience cheered for her. "Okay! Now how many think Pyro's gonna win!" the other half cheered for him. "You know what I find amazing, Beach Boy?"

"That the cheers are half and half?"

"No. That Rei hasn't tripped for a month."

"Why is everyone picking on me today?" cried Rei.

"Okay let's change the subject. Rei, how confident are you of winning?" asked B.J

"Well, I don't want to brag but I know kick his butt!"

"And how do you know that?"

"I had a vision!"

"A vision as in seeing the future or um…hold on /takes out an electronic dictionary/ or a vivid picture seen in a dream or trance or in the imagination?" asked Beach Boy.Everyone gave him a weird look.

"What do you think?" yelled Rei.

"We need to get you out more Beach Boy. Anyway, you do know Rei, that your visions aren't always right?" said B.J the D.J

"What's your point?"

"I'm going over to Pyro. So Pyro-"

_"START THE FIGHT ALREADY!" _yelled Juri.

"Ha ha. This fight started along time ago." Said B.J.

_"What do you mean?"_

"They've been powering up since we got here." Said B.B. Rei and Pyro both took their glasses off. Rei's eyes were pure white and Pyro's were pure red. "Uh-oh, we should probably move."

"That would be a good idea! Fight!" yelled B.J as they ran off the stage. Rei and Pyro both launched at each other.

"You've gotten faster." Said Pyro in between hits.

"I had help." This went on for about an hour. In that hour there were punches, kicks, fireballs, tripping, flying, ice, wind, lighting, did I mention tripping. It was finally over. Rei had Pyro kneeing on the ground with a gun and a black thorn sword to his head.

"Um…what are they doing?" asked B.J.

"Well, it looks like Kyoto and Rei are fighting on who wants to beat Pyro. Lets take a look." Said B.B as he took out a game boy looking thing.

**'What the hell! Move!'**

'I TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO FIGHT HIM!'

**'I DON'T CARE!'**

'THIS IS MY BODY!'

**'I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I'M OLDER!'**

**/Um you guys…I don't think this-/**

**'**' **SHUT UP'**'

"Wow, you were right," said a surprised B.J.

"Yeah, scary."

"You win." Pyro said getting off the ground. "I give up Rei."Rei's jaw dropped and then she started bawling.

"What's wrong Rei? Wasn't that your vision?" asked Beach Boy.

"I saw it right but I read it wrong!" cried Rei. Rei suddenly stopped crying "HEY! This is not how I wanted to beat you!"

"To bad. All I need to do was to make sure you were ready for the next round. That's what these fights is all about." Rei looked a little surprised.

_"The first round goes to Rei for Team Urameshi!"_

Rei went back to the sidelines. "So this is the Crystal Five."

"Crystal Five?" asked Kurama.

"The five most powerful guardians. I only know three of the five. Pyro, Kyo, and Jackal. I think Master Roshi might be one. Not sure though…Okay who's gonna go now?"

"I will," said Kuwabara. Another one of the white-cloaked figures came up and took off his cloak to show Kyo.

"Hello Kuwabara." Said Kyo.

"Hi."

_"Fight."_

StR: See no cliffy.

Y: Yeah.

H/in a big box with a big red bow and ribbon on it./ LET ME OUT!

Y: How'd you get him in there?

StR: Sweet snow!

Y: Why can't he get out?

StR: Spell.

Y: Who's he for?

StR: 4-is-lovely. You're next! I'm giving you to Kayko. Get in the- you're not here. Okay people review please!Lets get to 90!I got to go catch Yusuke. Bye!


	34. Kuwabara and Hiei hip hip hooray

StR: I would like to note that they are in a new stadium. I forgot to mention it.

Y: You left me.

StR: Sorry. I was on vacation for a week.

Y: And you didn't tell me!

StR: I told no one. This story is almost over; if you want a sequel tell me. And for some reasonmy

story wont indent so sorry.

If Barbie is so popular, why do you have to buy her friends?

Chapter 34: Kuwabara and Hiei's fight. Hip hip hooray.

Last time: "Hello Kuwabara." Said Kyo.

"Hi."

_"Fight." _Kuwabara took out his spirit sword and charged. He tried to slice Kyo but he dodged.

"You shouldn't charge in so fast, it could be fatal." Kyo punched Kuwabara in the stomach. They continued fighting. Kyo dodged some and got hit and vice-versa.

"Go Kuwabara! I mean go Kyo! I mean…I don't know who I should cheer for!" shouted Rei.

"You should cheer for me!" yelled Kuwabara. Big mistake. He had given the chance for Kyo to attack.

"Always keep your eyes on the battle," said Kyo as her threw a huge water ball at Kuwabara. The water ball swallowed him and kept him out of the ring.

"Hey! Let me go!" yelled Kuwabara as he slashed the ball but, alas, it did nothing. Juri counted to ten and announced Kyo as the winner.

_"Will the next fighters please come up?" _Hiei and another cloaked-figure came up but this time the figure's cloak stayed on. "_Go!"_ Both the fighters threw a series of punches at each other.

"Hey, who is that?" Yusuke asked Rei.

"Uh…" Rei stared at the figure. She started to look like her brain was over heating. "I have no idea." Hiei took out his sword and charged for the figure. The figure dodge but got his cloak cut off to show a blonde haired, yellow-eyed man. His hair was short and some of it covered his right eye. He also wore glasses. Rei screamed and jumped behind Kurama.

"Keep him away from me!" cried Rei.

The man took the bottom of his palm and pushed his glasses further up his nose. "Scream and cry all you want, you're still getting your check-up."

"At least I had reason to miss it this time."

"You still you should of come."

"You could of came to me!"

"I had other psychics that appointments."

"Yeah, you should really know better than to put me with people who will go."

"He looks familiar," said Kuwabara.

"His name is Hatori. You saw him in the last video we watched. His hair grew longer, though. Hey, since when has he had glasses?"

"He's always had glasses. If you actually went to your appointment then you'd know," said Kyo.His sudden appearance made everyone jump.

"What is with you psychics and appearing out of no where?" yelled Yusuke.

"Sorry. We do do that a lot don't we?"

"Yeah, ya do."

"Oh, Rei I wanted to tell you something."

"Can it wait? I've never seen Hatori fight like this before." Hiei and Hatori had started to fight again. They were evenly matched.

"Fine. I just wont tell you."

"Okay." It was obvious Rei wasn't paying attention to Kyo.

"I give up."

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" yelled Hiei.

"No Hiei, that could kill him!" yelled Kurama.

"Light's protector," said Hatori. He put his hands straight out and a light barrier type thing surrounded him. The barrier barley held back the dragon.

"_It's amazing! Truly amazing! Hatori's barrier is holding back Hiei's dragon!" _

"How!" yelled Hiei.

"Yeah, really. I thought Hiei's dragon was unstoppable," said Yusuke.

"Hatori specializes in defense and healing," said Rei. The dragon's energy was starting to break the platform. Hatori was being pushed back and his barrier was weakening. The dragon finally broke threw and rammed Hatori into the wall. Hiei was then proclaimed the winner. Hiei started to walk off the platform, or what was left of it. He was soon stopped by Hatori calling his name. Hiei turned around and Hatori walked up to him.

"Good fight," he said as holding out hand. Hiei hesitated for a minute but eventually shook his hand.

"_We will now take a brake while we get a new platform." _

Hatori glared at Rei. "Lets get this over with."

"No thanks. See ya!" Rei did a back flip into the air and landed on Fang's back. Hatori got an annoyed look on his face and angrily walked out of the stadium with his team following. The gang went to their team room. After a few hours the gang decided to go outside form some fresh air. Wasn't a very good idea for Hiei and Kurama because the moment they got out they were bombarded by psychic fangirls. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the girl, not including Rei, sweatdropped. Soon everyone was distracted by two screams. Every looked to where the screams were and saw Ayame running with Rei tied to his back.

"Run Ayame! Run! Man you're slower than a herd of turtles stampeding through peanut butter!" yelled Rei.

"I'm going as fast as I can! You should really lose some weight! And I resent that last comment!"

"Light whip!" A yellow whip wrapped itself around Ayame's foot, causing him to fall.

"Whoa, good thing I landed on you," said Rei.

"Yeah good thing. Ow that hurt!" cried Ayame. Hatori calmly walked up to the two crazy psychics with the other end of the whip in his left hand.

"Stay still, it's just a shot." He said.

"Yeah that hurt!" cried Rei.

"She's survived threw the worst possible things, been tortured, and died, yet she can't handle a little shot."

"That's right!"

"Can I go?" asked Ayame.

"No, you skipped your appointment too." Hatori then took out a vile with dark purple liquid and put it in a syringe. "Now hold still."

"I really don't have a chose, you did paralyze me."

"Yes I did, didn't I." He put the needle in to her arm. "Opps, I missed."

"YOU MISSED! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE THE BEST!" yelled Rei.

"I just fought Hiei. I'm a little tired." Hatori then stuck her in the right place. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"That's not the part that hurts!" Electricity started to crackle around Rei and she screamed in pain.

StR: I got 90 reviews! I'm soooooooooo happy/cries on Yusuke's shoulder/

Y: Stop that!

StR: Okay. Let's try to get another 10 reviews/gasps/ Then I'll have 100! Now I have to go find Hiei. He seemed to have escaped. Be very, very quite. I'm hunting demon. /laughs evilly/

K: We need to get her out of the sun.

Y: Let's send her to the moon.

StR: THAT SOUNDS FUN!

Y: THAT'S IT! I'M TYING HER TO A POLL AND SETTING IT ON FIRE!

StR: Epp! Review! Bye! Oh and because I'm so happy I'll give you another quote!

My mechanic told me, "I couldn't repair your brakes, so I made your horn louder."


	35. The truth of the shot!

StR: We found Hiei!

Y: Oh goody.

K: So where is he?

StR: I don't know. He left as soon as we found him.

Y: We?

StR: Me, Yukina, and Kuwabara. You can guess what happen.

K: No it's Yukina, Kuwabara, and me.

StR: Whatever. Enjoy.

When people say, "I'm so tired it's not even funny" or "my head hurts so much it's not even funny", why would it even be funny in the first place?

Chapter 35: The truth of the shot!

Last time: He put the needle in to her arm. "Opps, I missed."

"YOU MISSED? YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE THE BEST!" yelled Rei.

"I just fought Hiei. I'm a little tired." Hatori then stuck her in the right place. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"That's not the part that hurts!" Electricity started to crackle around Rei and she screamed in pain.

"Hey! What's going on?" yelled Yusuke.

"Don't worry, it's just a side effect." Kyo said calmly.

"But she's screaming in pain!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Yes, that's because it's very painful. Her body's not use to it, yet." Rei stopped screaming and got those swirly eyes. "See, she's better."

"You are a heartless jerk," said Ayame. "Okay, my turn!"

"I know," said Hatori while taking out a light blue liquid.

"Hey, it's the same," wined Ayame.

"That's because you haven't gotten stronger." Hatori gave him his shot.

"Oh, such a shame."

"Rei, since you got a stronger flu shot-"

"A flu shot! That's all?" yelled Yusuke.

"Well, when elemental psychics get the flu the have a hard time controlling their powers, so we get a shot every month," said Rei.

"And when we get stronger so does the shot. As I was saying Rei you can't fight until I tell you," said Hatori. It's amazing how calm he always is and…

"**What?**" …how calm she isn't. "BUT, what if Katsuro attacks me!"

"I wouldn't do that!" yelled Katsuro.

"He just doesn't want to get electrocuted again!" yelled a random guy in the crowd. Rei tilted her head to the side out of confusion.

"You don't remember when Katsuro attacked you?" asked another random guy.

"When was this?"

"About two years ago."

"Oh, that's the reason! Katsuro attacks me so many times, it all blends together!" laughed Rei.

"That and she can't remember what she had for breakfast last week," said Kyoto. Everyone jumped at her sudden appearance.

"Who the hell keeps turning this thing on?" yelled Rei as she took out the Gameboy looking thingy. Princess came out with a big grin on her face and a peace sign out. "Grr! I can to remember what I had for breakfast last week!"

"Really? Then what was is?"

"Trout and rice."

"Um, Rei that was dinner last week," said Kurama.

"Oh, um…cereal."

"We never had any cereal," said Yusuke.

"Pickles?"

"Now you're just guessing," said Kyoto.

"I don't care! If you didn't realize I'm still tied to Ayame!"

"I don't mind. I'm kinda comfortable," said a happy Ayame. Rei jabbed Ayame in the side really hard. "Okay. Not comfortable. Katsuro you're…closest."

"Fine." Katsuro had a hard time untying the knot so he just burned it.

"Thanks. Now help me up…please," demanded Rei. Katsuro grabbed her hand and helped her up. As soon as she got up she fell. "I'm still paralyzed!"

"That will wear off," said Hatori. The fangirls again bombarded Kurama and Hiei. Rei decide to help them out. She stood by Ayame and got a sad face on.

"You girls are so cruel. You just drop Ayame like he's last week's moldy dinner! Now he's all along and sad!" she elbowed him in the gut and started crying.

"Oh, yes. So sad. Boo hoo," said Ayame with no enthusiasm. All the girls stampeded back to Ayame and stated to say how sorry they were and how can we make it up to you. Now being the pervert he was, he got some pretty… what's the word… well you know what I mean. Rei crawled out of the crowd.

"Hey you can move again!" said Yusuke.

"Huh? YA! Hey everyone, lets take some time and enjoy the silent of have Katsuro near me and not attacking!" everyone was silent for a while until Hatori spook up.

"Okay you can fight now."

"REI!" yelled Katsuro as he lunged for her.

"Well, it was fun while it lasted," said Rei dodging his punches. Dodging Katsuro was easy. See if he didn't fight so blindly he could do a lot better. Smelling a familiar sent in the wind, Rei let down her guard giving Katsuro a chance to hit her. Everyone was in shock, even Katsuro.

"I hit her," he said with shock.

"He hit her," said Ayame also in shock. Rei started laughing, which is never a good sign.

"Guess that's what I get for not paying attention," laughed Rei. Rei looked up at Katsuro with murderous eyes and hit him, sending him throw a tree. "I have an idiot for a cousin."

"Cousin?" yelled Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Well now that you mention it, I do see a resemblance," Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke.

"Yeah, and their attitudes are the same." He whispered back.

/Anime scene/

Yusuke and Kuwabara were chibi size and Rei and Katsuro was huge with flames around them.

"WE ARE NOTHING ALIKE!" they yelled.

"You're right, I see no resemblance," whimpered Kuwabara.

"And you two act nothing alike," whimpered Yusuke.

/End of anime scene/

"Yes they are. Everyone can see the resemblance and they act a lot a like," said Ayame. He has no smarts what so ever. Rei started to beat the living crap out of him and then Katsuro set his butt on fire. The fire slowly spread around him. Ayame started to run…limp around like a manic.

"OW! OW! Put it out! Put it out! My face, my beautiful face! Ow leg! My face! FIRE!" he screamed. A wave of water soon covered him.

"You should really now better, Ayame," said Zach. Ami and Zoe were behind him.

"No they're nothing alike. Why would we think that Urameshi?" quivered Kuwabara.

"I have no idea," said Yusuke in a scared voice.

"I probably got hit in the head to hard when I fought Kyo," said a scared Kuwabara.

"Yeah and me- wait I haven't fought yet…I was…drunk."

"That's all you can come up with?"

"Shut up!"

_"Everyone please return to the stadium! We are ready to resume the battles!"_

* * *

"So there are two more fights but we only need to win one more, right?" asked Rei. 

"Right. I'll fight next," said Kurama. Him and the last of the white-cloaked figures went onto the platform.

"_Ready? Go!" _Kurama took out his rose whip and the figure stood there. Kurama held his whip defensively.

"Go Kurama go! Go go go!" yelled Rei.

"So, do you know who this is?" asked Yusuke.

"Nope not a clue. Go Kurama! Beat him or her up!"

"Such a shame. My own flesh and blood turned against me!" said the figure.

"Wha?"

"I'm not really surprised, she's always against me."

"Huh?"

StR: I'm not going to tell you who it is! You guys will have to wait because I'm going on vacation again for a week starting Sat and I wont have anytime unless you want a short chapter.

Y: Review and guess who the mystery person is.

StR: Hey, I was going to say that

Y: I know, that's why-

StR: I said it.

Y: Oh no! We're

StR: Spending to much time-

Y: Together. We're finishing-

StR: Each other's sentences!

Y and StR: Scary. Review please. STOP THAT!

StR: Err… here's some things to think about while I'm gone.

Who was the first person to look at a cow and say, "I think I'll squeeze these dangly things here and drink what comes out"?

In that song, she'll be coming around the mountain, who is she?

"Have you ever noticed that if you rearranged the letters in mother in law, they come out to Woman Hitler?"

If you were a genie and a person asked you this wish, "I wish you would not grant me this wish" what would you do?


	36. Jackal

StR: HIEI'S BACK! He came back he came back he came BACK!

H: SHUT UP!

StR: MEANY

H: I'll leave again!

StR: NO/throws herself on to Hiei's leg./

K: By the way, why did you leave?

H: Fangirls.

K: That's understandable.

StR: ENJOY! Here is two quotes for being gone so long!

How Many Roads Must A Man Travel Down Before He Admits He is Lost?

All trespassers will be shot on sight. All survivors will then be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. Have a nice day!

'Thinking'

Chapter 36: Jackal

"Such a shame. My own flesh and blood turned against me!" said the figure.

"Wha?"

"I'm not really surprised, she's always against me."

"Huh?" Rei thought for a while. "You're not Katsuro because he's behind me. Mom?"

"Do I look like your mother?" yelled the figure as he pulled off his hood. He had fading blue hair and bright blue eyes. He hand a beard, mustache and lots of winkles.

"GANDPA!" shrieked Rei while jumping five feet into the air.

"Yes, now that you know it's me would you like to change your previous comment?"

"Yes, yes I would," Rei took a deep breath, "GO KURAMA, PUT HIM IN A COMA. BEAT HIM UP! YEAH GO GO!" Rei's rampage was soon stopped by a shoe being thrown at her head. "OW!" Rei looked to where the shoe was thrown and saw a woman with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes. Rei angrily pointed at the women. "Abusive mother!"

"Well shouldn't be so mean to your grandfather! Why would you want Grandpa put in a coma?"

"Well, for one thing I wouldn't have to do all the chores he calls training."

"How do you know it's not training?"

"What does cleaning gutters have to do with being a priestess!"

"He's old! He can't do thinks like he use to!"

"What the hell! I'm older than him! And if he was so helpless than why is he fighting!"

"Good point."

"I know."

"…So after this you want to get ice cream?"

"Okay!"

"Yup, they're defiantly related," said Grandpa. "Let's continue, shall we?"

"Of course," said Kurama.

"Sacred seal!" yelled Grandpa. A big scroll appeared and wrapped it's self around Kurama. It then throw it's self along with Kurama against the stadium wall. Juri counted to ten and announced Rei's Grandpa the winner.

"That was a cheap trick!" yelled Kuwabara.

"He had to," said Rei.

"Huh? Why?"

"If he lost then Yusuke and Jackal can't fight."

"Yeah and I want to fight!" yelled Yusuke.

_"Will they last fighters please come up!" _

"Alright!" said Yusuke.

"Yusuke, be careful. Jackal is the Spirit Guardian's leader. That means he's the strongest," said Rei.

"Yeah well I'm a leader to."

"Right!" After Yusuke went up to the stage Kyo came over to Rei. "What are the chances of Yusuke winning?"

"Very high," said Kyo. Rei looked at him with wide eyes. "Jackal's just here to see if he's ready to fight the next round."

"And if he's not?"

"Then we go on. Don't worry, I'm sure he's ready." Back up at the fight Yusuke was throwing punches at Jackal. Jackal dodged effortlessly.

'He's fast! This should be a good fight,' thought Yusuke as he dodged Jackal's punches. An hour later nothing much changed.

"Is it over yet?" asked Rei.

"For the tenth time NO!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Sorry…How about-"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Yusuke "I CAN'T CONCENTRATE!" Rei went and sulked in a corner.

"She can be annoying at times, can't she?" said Jackal. He had a deep sexy voice.

"Yeah."

"HEY!" yelled Rei.

"I think you are worthy enough," said Jackal.

"Worthy enough for what?" asked Yusuke. Jackal chuckled and reached for the hood of his cloak. Yusuke went into a defensive position not knowing what he was going to do. Jackal took a hold of his cloak and threw it off to the side. Rei's mouth dropped, not because of the dent the cloak made when it hit the ground but because she had never seen Jackal's face before and let me tell you it was way off from what she pictured. Jackal was hot! He had dark gray hair with black tips and deep golden eyes. He had tan skin and a cross scar over his left eye and a scar on his right cheek.

"Rei close your mouth," said Kyo.

"Wh- who is that?" stuttered Rei.

"Jackal."

"No way! That is not what I pictured!"

"What did you picture?"

"Gray hair, balding, winkles, not hot, looks like he's from the dinosaur age! Kind of like Grandpa or Master Roshi!" Everyone sweat dropped and Grandpa looked mad.

"Grrr! SIT GIRL!" Rei put her hands hit the ground first and stopped her from hitting the ground. "YOU WANT TO BE STUBBORN! OKAY FINE! SIT GIRL! SIT GIRL! SIT GIRL! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, S-"

"Daichi I think she gets it," said Jackal. Rei crawled up form the hole she made in pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Kurama and Kuwabara.

"Fine," cried Rei.

"Your right, Jackal," said Daichi aka Grandpa. He looked over at Rei. Kurama and Kuwabara were helping her up. Grandpa smirked. "Sit." Rei fell back down bring Kuwabara with her.

"THAT'S IT! When I get over there your going to wish you weren't here!" Rei cried. Rei looked like a cowboy trying to get over to her grandpa. Her legs were spread out and her arms were curved by her side. She grinned her teeth as she took painful steps towards her laughing victim.

"They don't have a very good relationship do they?" asked Yusuke.

"Actually, they have one of the best relationship I ever seen," said Jackal.

"Really? By the way they act I would think it's the opposite."

"The way they act proves they have a good relationship. I think the reason they get so along is because they're both old timers."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD TIMER? You're right up there along with us! Okay maybe you're not as old as me-" yelled Rei now inches away from her grandpa.

"Nobody's as old as you," said Daichi. Rei stuck her tongue out at him.

"He still old!"

"Rei that's no way to talk to your leader!" yelled Kyo.

"But everyone talks to me like that and I'm their leader."

"That's different!"

"Fine. I'm really sorry. I would bow but I can't move from neck down."

"That's okay. Hatori take care of her."

"Do I have to?" asked Hatori not looking up form his book.

"No you don't have to do anything. You don't even have to be here but it's the right thing to do." Hatori sighed and put down his book.

"You can make anyone fell guilty even when they're being sarcastic."

"It's a gift. Now let's get back to the battle."

"Yeah!" said Yusuke.

Y: You think Rei and Grandpa have a good relationship?

StR: Yeah don't you people out there?

K: Yusuke you have to look past the bickering and physical abuse-

StR: it's not abuse!

K: Right. Yusuke it's like you and Kayko. She slaps but deep down in side she really loves you and you love her.

Y: Kurama.

K: Yes?

Y: That is one of the uncoolest and cheesiest things you have ever said!

K: It's not meant to cool!

StR: That was beautiful! Waaaaaaaaa!

Y: She needs help.

K: Yes.

StR/still crying/ Okay review.


	37. She's my sister

StR: Sorry I didn't update for so long! I had band practice.

K: It's perfectly understandable.

Y: No it's not! She's a loser!

StR/teary eyes/

Y: I'm kidding! Don't cry!

StR: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"When rats leave a sinking ship, where exactly do they think they're going?"  
- Douglas Gauck.

Chapter 37: She's my sister

Yusuke and Jackal went back to their fight. An hour later they were still fighting.

"Nether of them has used the powers yet, interesting. Don't you think-" Kurama sweat dropped when he saw Kuwabara and Rei playing Go Fish. Kyo had to help Rei because she was in a full body cast.

"Got any fives?" asked Rei.

"Go fish." Rei attempted to pick up a card but fell over in the process.

"KYO!"

"No."

"WHY?"

"Because this is the fifth time and I'm not going to baby sit you." Kyo got up and went over to his side.

"Evil. Hey Kuwabara wanna- you're not here!"

"Go Urameshi! You can do it!" yelled Kuwabara by the platform.

"Spirit gun!" yelled Yusuke. The blast caused dust to lift. A few seconds later the dust cleared and Yusuke looked shocked.

"No way!" yelled Kuwabara.

"What? What happen? I can't see!" yelled Rei. Kurama went over and helped Rei. Rei then saw why they were all shocked. Jackal only had a few scratches.

"How?" yelled Yusuke.

"My body is use to it from many years of training psychics and Rei when she goes psycho. She's a pyromaniac."

"And proud of it!"

'The outside of my body maybe use to it but that did a deal on the inside. He is ready. He might not fight Akito but he'll fight someone just as worst,' thought Jackal. "You are ready."

"Okay…cool," said Yusuke.

"See you around. Let's go!" Him and his team faded away leaving an awkward silence.

_"That was the lamest fight in history! The round goes to Team Urameshi and they go on to the finals to fight Team Akito. The finals better have death and blood and guts flying every where!"_

* * *

"Rei!" yelled her mom as she gave her death hug.

"Can't…breath!"

"Sorry! Sooooooo is this your team?"

"Yup! This is Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara," said Rei as she pointed to each of them as she said their names.

"Really?" She put her arm around Rei's neck and pulled her down to whisper to her. "The first three are really cute. Do you have crush on one of them?"

"MOM!"

"So you do! Is it Hiei?"

"Go away!"

"Yusuke?"

"What part of go away don't you understand?"

"Kurama?"

"Shut up!" At this point Rei was chasing her mom who was running in circles. The guys just sweat dropped.

"Does anyone have any idea what they're talking about?" asked Kuwabara.

"No but they sure do act alike," said Yusuke.

"Like mother like daughter, I suppose," said Kurama.

"I know who you like! I know who you like!" taunted Rei's mom.

"Will you start acting like an adult!" yelled Rei.

"I will when you stop being a pyromaniac."

"Well that's never going to happen."

"Besides you're older me and you act like a kid all the time…well most of the time."

"That doesn't make it right."

"I suppose."

"Where's my ice cream?"

"What?"

"You said we could get ice cream after the fight."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yup."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"I have to go pick up Rin and Kit from Master Roshi! Bye."

"Wait- she's gone!"

"You have a very interesting mother," said Kurama.

"She's better than my mom," said Yusuke.

"Really?" said Rei.

"Yeah! My moms always drunk and out god knows where with her drunk friends!"

"Still she's your mother and you love her so…"

"So what?"

"I don't know that's all I got." The guys all face faulted.

"You are one of a kind Rei," said Yusuke.

"She kind of reminds me of you, Urameshi," said Kuwabara.

"That's because she's my sister!"

"Yeah!" said Rei.

"Since when?" yelled Kuwabara.

"Since now. Now lets go play video games little sis!"

"Yeah! Hey why I'm I the younger one? I'm older!"

"Only by 6000 years!"

"6332 to be precise!"

"Whatever. Its not that much older."

"You know what's scary? If I didn't know them I would think they were siblings." Said Kuwabara.

"Speaking about siblings," Kurama said looking at Hiei.

"Not another word fox," glared Hiei.

"Yes of course." Kuwabara just stood there looking confused while Hiei and Kurama walked back to the hotel.

"Hey wait for me!"

* * *

Yusuke and Rei were racing back to the hotel when Rei suddenly stopped. Yusuke stopped shortly after.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Rei kept staring at a bush and soon a teenage boy came out. Rei gasped.

"Is was right. Ai?" Tears started to form. The boy had shaggy black hair with black green eyes.

"Well more or less," said dark figure. The figure stepped out into the light to show…

Y: That title is evil. I thought it was Rei's sister we were meeting!

StR: That's why I did it! Okay review! Some of my reviewing friends haven't reviewed in awhile. /cries/ Where are you?


	38. Scared

StR: I got my schedule today! I'm so happy!

Y: Why?

StR: so I can compare it to my friend's schedule!

Y: But doesn't that mean school's almost here.

StR:……/sigh/ Yes.

K: That's good. School is a wonderful place. I can't wait to go back. I have all my school supplies.

StR: Scary.

Y: Yeah.

StR: Here's the next chapter.

Why do they call it "head over heels in love" If our head is always over our heels?  
If you're born at exactly midnight is your birthday on both those days?

'thinking'

_singing_

Chapter 38: Scared

"I was right. Ai?" Tears started to form. The boy had shaggy black hair with blank green eyes.

"Well more or less," said dark figure. The figure stepped out into the light to show Akito. "See it's him but I brainwashed him."

"You brainwashed your own son!" yelled Rei.

"Why are you so surprised? I tried to kill you," said Akito.

"But I thought you killed him."

"No, just unconscious along with Yumi and Hiro of course."

"Rei who is this?" asked Yusuke.

"My father."

"So this is the bastard."

"No need to use such a harsh language. I only came to congratulate you and say good luck tomorrow. You are going to need it. Bye!" Akito sauntered back into the shadows with Ai behind him. Rei's head was low.

"Rei…"

"Yusuke no matter what I have to fight him."

"Right. Lets go back." Rei merely nodded.

* * *

"That's what happen. Man I so want to blast that guy with my spirit gun!" yelled Yusuke. He had just told everyone what happened earlier. Rei had said she wanted to go for a walk. Everyone expect Hiei offered to go with her but she declined.

"I feel sorry for her," said Kayko.

"I know how it feels to not know if your brother's okay or not," said Yukina. Hiei stiffened.

"Don't worry baby we'll find him one day," said Kuwabara.

"Thank you Kazuma."

"He's probably closer than you think," said Yusuke.

"Detective," warned Hiei. Yusuke just looked innocent.

"Hey Urameshi what does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Because your tiny mind can't handle it!"

"Yes it-" Kuwabara stopped because he heard Rei's voice.

_I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_

_She felt it everyday._

_And I couldn't help her, _

_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's' home. _

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why._

_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._

_Be strong, be strong now._

_Too many, too many problems._

_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home. _

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides._

_Her dreams she can't find._

_She's losing her mind._

_She's fallen behind._

_She can't find her place._

_She's losing her faith._

_She's fallen from grace._

_She's all over the place._

_Yeah._

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home. _

_It's where she lies, broken inside._

_With no place to go, no place to go dry her eyes._

_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside… oh oh_

_She's lost inside, lost inside… oh oh_

Everyone was silent until someone broke the soundless room.

"She sings when she's mad or sad. It helps her calm down," said Ayame. "But this time she's singing because she's scared."

"Scared of her father?" asked Yusuke. Ayame nodded.

"You know the time she dead on the island she blew up?" Everyone nodded. "Her father had sent someone to attack her. She got scared and her powers got out of control. That's how it blew up. I don't know what but something spooked her out there. She's been scared ever since. I think she's also scared of dying again."

"A true fighter isn't scared of death," said Hiei.

"It's not death it self it's more that she doesn't won't anyone to be sad because of her. That's why she's always smiling." Everyone had a grim look on their faces. "Oh come one don't be sad she'll be fine. Now I came here for a reason.What was it?"

"Maybe it has to do with the sword in your hand," pointed out Yusuke.

"That it does. It's Rei's Fire Blade. Master Roshi upgraded it for her. Can someone go give it to her?"

"Why can't you do it?" asked Kuwabara.

"Hahaha! That's funny. She's in a bad mood! I'm not going down there. That's suicide!"

'So he's making one of us do it?' everyone thought bitterly.

"I will. I have to talk to Kyoto anyway," said Kurama.

"But you can't hold it, you're a demon."

"I have before."

"How? Demons get hurt every time they touch it."

"Maybe it's because he's in a human body," said Yukina.

"Yeah maybe. Well bye," said Ayame. He threw Kurama the sword and left. Kurama soon left to find his old partner in crime.

* * *

Kurama found Rei sitting in a tree with her eyes closed.

"I know you're not asleep, Kyoto," said Kurama.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Here, catch." Kurama threw her the sword and she caught it.

"That's not all is it?"

"No. What do you plan to do?"

"About what?"

"The fight tomorrow."

"Nothing."

"What? You're going to let her fight all by herself?"

"Yup. She wants to fight on her own. She wants to conquer her fears."

"Her father."

"Herself." Kurama looked confused. Ayame had told them he was afraid of her father. What did Kyoto mean?

StR: All done! Got to go! Oh and I'm leaving for band camp on Thursday, so I don't know when the next chapter is going to be. Sorry?


	39. So it begins

StR: People where asking if my some of my characters are basted after other anime. The answer is yes. Ms. Habra, It use to be Mrs. but I changed it, is based off of Mii from Fruits Basket. Ayame is a mix between Shigure, Ayame, and Haru from Fruits Basket. Lets see…Oh and Katsuro has some Kyo in him. Later there will be other characters that are like different anime.One more thing. Ai is Rei's brother and Akito is her father.

Y: Do you ever shut up!

Str: Fine I won't talk anymore!

Y: Good!

Life's though, get a helmet.

Chapter 39: So it begins.

"What? You're going to let her fight all by herself?"

"Yup. She wants to fight on her own. She wants to conquer her fears."

"Her father."

"Herself." Kurama looked confused. Ayame had told them he was afraid of her father. What did Kyoto mean?

"What? Ayame said-"

"I know. Everyone thinks she's afraid of her father. You saw the thing she's afraid of,"

"The evil Rei?"

"Yes. It's the curse of a half-breed. The island she blew up was the first time she transformed in to it. Everyone thinks she blew it up because of the demon that her father sent but she blew it up to stop herself."

"Trying to destroy the demon she became. How does she turn into that thing?"

"When ever she's an inch away from death. Every time she transforms she loses a bit of her humanity. Next time she transforms she may never come back."

"We let that happen."  
"I know. One more thing…"

* * *

"Today's the day," said Yusuke.

"Yup," said Rei.

"Let's go kick some demon ass!" said Kuwabara. Kurama was in his room getting ready. He was thinking about what Kyoto said last night.

_"Don't hold back tomorrow! Do what ever you need to even if it means killing one of Rei's siblings!"_

_"But..."_

_"No buts just do it!" _

Kurama sighed. 'I don't know if I can.'

/We have to. /

'I know. Doesn't mean I'll like it.'

/Don't have to. /

"Come on Kurama lets go! Stop talking to Yoko!" yelled Rei.

"Coming." 'You need to stop talking to me.'

/Aw, you know you like it. /

'Shut up.'

* * *

_"Hello everyone! It's finally the final round of the dark tournament! In the left corner is Team Urameshi!" _A bunch of cheers were heard and some boo's. "_And in the right corner the favorite to win this year, Team Akito." _Akito came out along with Ai and two other teens. There was a boy that looked like Ai but his hair was shorter and a girl with long black hair and blank blue eyes.

"Yumi, Hiro," whispered Rei.

"What a minute they only have our fighters!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Our fifth fighter is here. She'll come out when she needs to."

_"For the final round we have a random auto pick device that will randomly pick a fighter from each team! Okay let's get started!" _Pictures of each person rapidly changed. After a few seconds it slowed to a stop.

"No!" yelled Kuwabara. The pictures showed Kuwabara vs. Yumi. "But I have a code! A code that says, don't fight girls! I've never broken my code!"

"Kuwabara, you can't do anything about it," said Rei.

"I can not fight!"

"Then you lose," said Hiei.

"So?"

_"Are you coming up, Kuwabara?"_

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" yelled the others with the exception of Kurama.

"Fine." Well in the long run, Kuwabara lost. Surprise, surprise.

_"The first win goes to Team Akito! Lets see who's up next!" _Against the pictures started to move this time without Kuwabara and Yumi. One of the picture stopped. It was Ai.

_"Okay, first is Ai from Team Akito. Now lets see who will fight him."_

'Not yet, not yet,' thought Rei.

'This is boring! Stupid Kuwabara with his stupid code! It better be me! I want to fight. I need to kill somebody. I wish it could be Kuwabaka.' thought Hiei. Did you ever notice Hiei talks more in his mind than he says out loud in a week? Ah…where was I? Oh yes.

'It better not be me! I want to fight that bastard Akito. I don't care what Rei wants!' thought Yusuke.

'Not me. Not yet. I still don't know what to do," thought Kurama. The pictures started to slow down. Everyone held their breath while it came to a stop.

_"And fighting Ai will be…"_

StR:...

Y: I was kinding!

StR:...

Ku: You hurt her feelings!

Y: I was joking! Please talk

StR: Okie dokie!

Y/falls/

StR: Hope you enjoyed! Review!


	40. Just forget about Hiei!

StR: GO 40!

Y: You woke me up for this!

StR: 40's cool!

Y: I DON'T CARE!

StR/puts duct tape on his mouth/

Y/glares/

StR: Enjoy!

Give me a sane man and i'll cure him

* * *

Chapter 40: Just forget about Hiei!

"_Okay, first is Ai from Team Akito. Now lets see who will fight him."_

'Not yet, not yet,' thought Rei.

'This is boring! Stupid Kuwabara with his stupid code! It better be me! I want to fight. I need to kill somebody. I wish it could be Kuwabaka.' thought Hiei. Did you ever notice Hiei talks more in his mind than he says out loud in a week? Ah…where was I? Oh yes.

'It better not be me! I want to fight that bastard Akito. I don't care what Rei wants!' thought Yusuke.

'Not me. Not yet. I still don't know what to do," thought Kurama. The pictures started to slow down. Everyone held their breath while it came to a stop.

_"And fighting Ai will be Hiei!"_

"Finally!" yelled Hiei as he stomped to the stage.

"Do you think he knows that's Rei's brother?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"I'm sure he does."

"So what he just doesn't care?" yelled Yusuke.

"Shh!"

"Who care about what?" asked Rei.

"Nobody cares about nothing!" said Yusuke.

"O…kay. He's crazy."

"Hiei's not to hold back in a fight, but I bet he has a plan," whispered Kurama. Hiei took out is katana and charged for Ai. Ai dodged but barley. His shirt was cut off reveling a red outline of a tiger that the head started at his left shoulder and went down his chest. The tiger was showing his fangs and looked like it was about to attack.

'So he's not in complete control,' thought Rei, 'That makes sense.'

Hiei was still swinging and Ai kept barley dodging. Ai looked back at Akito and he nodded. Ai looked back at Hiei who was about to attack again. Fire surrounded Ai stopping Hiei in his tracks. Once the fire died down you could see that Ai transformed into his demon form. He had orange hair with black stripes through it, ears on top of his head, blank golden eyes with a hint of green, two strips on each cheek, strips all over his body, claws and a tail.

'He's weaker than I thought.'

'**It's not that he's weak.'**

/What do you mean/

'**Cats can't control their own blood, and if they can it's weak and easy to break. You should know that Rei.'**

'I thought it was just me.'

/But why can't you control you're own blood/

'**Don't know. It's always been like that.'**

'He's controlling three. How?'

'**Probably because they were weak when he first controlled them. I mean they were only seven, eight years old with no training.'**

/Well they have training now. /

Back to fight Ai's nails grew to the length of daggers and they were just as sharp maybe more. He started slashing at Hiei. Now he was on the defense and you know how he hates to be on defense.

"Fist of the Immortal Flame!" yelled Hiei. Ai skidded across the ground into a wall after Hiei punched him. After five counts Ai was back on the stage.

"I'm really starting to hate tigers!" said Hiei. Rei got teary eyes.

"He doesn't mean you," said Kurama.

"You sure about that because I've been get this vibe from him."

"I have to, it's really creepy," said Kuwabara.

"I know! It sends chills down my spine just like a poltergeist."

"A what?" asked Yusuke.

"A noisy, mischievous ghost." Said Kurama.

"Than why didn't you just say ghost?" asked Kuwabara.

"Because regular ghost tend to move when someone with high spirit energy comes by and poltergeist like to freak people out especially ones with high spirit energy," said Rei.

"You're smarter than you let on, aren't you?" Rei giggled at Yusuke's comment.

"But I thought ghost went to spirit world when they died!" said Kuwabara.

"Some do but other are still attached to the world. They're called fixated ghost."

"Yeah like when I was dead there was this one girl who died on Christmas and was supposed to go on a date with this guy so she wait for him to come so she could apologize but turns out this guy was a player and bet 10,000 yen that the girl would wait five hours for him so I took the girl out to have some fun and then she was ready to move on," Yusuke said in one breathe. "Oh and before that there was this dog that-"

"We get it!" yelled Rei.

"How do you know all of this, Rei?" asked Kuwabara.

"Well I did died before plus I have a fixated ghost in my head…oh and it's one of the requirements to be a priestess."

"You're a priestess?"

"Yeah, I never told you?"

"No."

"I knew!" said Yusuke.

"Of course you did. She's your 'sister'." Kuwabara did the air quotes when he said sister.

"Yup! I'm his younger sister…that's older than him!"

"By two months."

"Plus 6,33…35…or is it 29…um yeah I kinda gave up on remembering."

"Hiei!" yelled Kurama. The three idiots whop totally forgot about Hiei quickly tuned their head to his direction. Ai was pushing him into the stone making it fly everywhere. Hiei's arm was unwrapped showing his beautiful tattoo.

"Oh man I forgot about him!" yelled Rei. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded their heads. Okay, did I not just they forgot? Why must they repeat my words! I am the authoress and they must obey me! Obey me! OBEY damn you! Obey…Okay I done. Where was I…Oh yes Hiei. Well after Ai slammed Hiei into the ground he jump back into the air giving Hiei the prefect opportunity to release his dragon.

"DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!" yelled Hiei. See there they go again! I already told them that Hiei released it! Anyway due to the immense power it broke the arena into itty-bitty pebbles. Ai collided with the ground soon after the attack hit.

"_1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! Hiei is the winner! I've just gotten word that due to the damages we will be taking a short break! Be sure to come back in two hours to see who fights next!"_

* * *

"What is Rei doing?" asked Yusuke. Rei was sitting in a corner with her hair down and her hand together like she was praying. There were incense around her and her eyes were closed.

"Concentrating for her match," said Kurama who again was reading a book.

"Oh." Yusuke slumped back into his chair and sighed. There was nothing to do. Kuwabara was playing 'go fish' with the other girl and Hiei was sleeping, or hibernating as he likes to put it.

* * *

"Finally two hours are up!" yelled Yusuke. He looked over at the other team. "Hey Ai's still alive!"

"That's good!" said Rei.

_"Okay while everyone was away we got the two next fighters! It's Hiro from Team Akito and Kurama from team Urameshi."_

'But I don't know what to do!'

* * *

StR: So what do you think Kurama will do?

Y: mhmmhmh.

StR: Oh yeahI forgot! thanks!

Y:hmmhm.

StR: The reason i'm not getting these out fast enough is because of band and it's going to be like this for awhile. Review! Bye!


	41. You were wrong

StR: So sleepy. You take over.

Y: Me?

StR: No Kurama! You'll ruin it.

Y: Thanks.

K: Okay, StR had been at band practice and it takes a lot of her time. She is very sorry. We hope you can forgive her. Now enjoy the chapter.

Y: Show off

don't regret doing things, regret getting caught

None of us are virgins, life has screwed us all

loved by some, hated by many, envied by most, yet wanted by plenty!

Chapter 41: You were wrong

"_Okay while everyone was away we got the two next fighters! It's Hiro from Team Akito and Kurama from team Urameshi." _Kurama went up to the arena and saw a boy that looked identical like Ai.

'I have a feeling he's going to hold back,' thought Rei.

**'He won't.'**

'You sure?'

**'Yeah, I know Yoko. He doesn't hold back.'**

'I hope your right.'

"Um, didn't he just fight?" asked Kuwabara.

"No that's Ai older twin brother Hiro," said Rei.

"How can you tell?" asked Yusuke.

"They're my brothers." Yusuke and Kuwabara dropped the subject and turned their attention to Kurama. Kurama had his rose whip out lashing at Hiro but it seemed to burn up right before it reached him. Kurama repeated the process trying to find a weakness.

'My plants don't work against fire. I have to think of something else.' Kurama took a red seed out of his hair and put his spirit energy into it. When it started to grow he put it on the ground. It grew into what looked like a big red Venus flytrap. It's vines shot towards Hiro. He tried to burn them but it only made the plant grow more. They wrapped around his body and sucked the energy out of his body. Hiro's eyes glowed a dark red as he turned into his demon form. It looked just like evil Rei's demon form.

'So he's putting most of his energy in him. Why?'

**'Because he's the strongest.'**

'Yeah. I guess your right.'

**'Of course I'm right, I'm always right!'**

)No your not.(

**'Oh shut up!'**

Hiro ripped up the giant plant with his claws leaving Kurama defenseless. Hiro sprinted towards him with his claws extended. Kurama dodged but still got cut not by the claws themselves but from the air pressure they created. Kurama finally managed to get away from Hiro and summon another plant. It was an over size flower. It had midnight petals, enlarged roots that sung violently, and a mouth with sharp fangs in the middle where the petals came from. The enlarged roots shoot towards Hiro who jumped out of the each time they came for him. After ten minutes of dodging one got him threw the stomach. He growled and fell to his hands and knees.He started to roar and fur started to grow. Also his fangs and claws started to grow. He transformed to a giant black fur, orange-stripped, blank golden eye tiger. He wasn't as big as Kyoto but he was just as dangerous.

"I thought only full demons could transform!" yelled Hiei.

"He is a full demon," said Rei.

"So you guys have different moms," said Yusuke. Rei shook her head.

"We have the same mom."

"Then how is he a full demon and your not?" asked Kuwabara.

"Well, it has to do with the moon. Hiro, Ai, and Yumi were born and conceived on a new moon."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well the has a weird effect on my clan."

"Your clan?"

"Every clan is different. Like the moon could have no effect on them or it could decide if they live or not. It's hard to explain."

Hiro tried to stop on Kurama who was dodging as best as he could. Kurama reached towards his hair but pulled back. No one notice except Rei, well it was more of Kyoto who noticed. Rei really wasn't paying much to the details. Hiro swung his giant paw once more and slammed Kurama into the wall.

"Kurama!" The gang yelled. Kurama tried to get up but fell down in the process.

**'He held back!'**

'Told you he would.'

)You were wrong!(

**'I can't see how that's possible!'**

'You forgot to include the last 17 years. You of all people should know what human emotions can do to you.' Rei thought coldly.

**'What the hell is wrong with her! How dare she talk to me like that!'**

)You're just upset you were wrong.(

**'Be gone.'**

_"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! The winner is Hiro. It's 2-1 with Team Akito in the lead. Let's see who fights next." _ While the scramble was going on Yusuke and Rei helped bandage Kurama's injuries, and there were a lot. "_The next fight is Yusuke Urameshi and Midnight!" _

'I wanted to fight Akito not this Midnight person!' thought Yusuke. "Wait who's Midnight?"

"Akito's tiger guardian. Yusuke she's not Akito but she's just as powerful! Be careful!" cried Rei.

"I will." 'I've never fought a tiger before. This will be…different.' Yusuke hopped onto the arena to find his opponent not on stage. "Hey! What gives!"

_"Um will Midnight please come on to the arena or you will be disqualified."_

"Midnight the faster you start this the faster we can get out of here," said Akito. Suddenly a tiger with black fur, orange strips, and cold golden eyes.

'That power! You know tigers…ERRRRR! I don't wanna say I hate them because of Rei! I hate EVIL tigers! There we go!' thought Yusuke.

_"Begin!"_

StR: Alright chapters over! Now I hope you liked it! Oh and by the way there are only one or two chapters left. Let's try to get to 150 reviews! Oh and hey Yusuke?

Y: What?

StR: I found a quote that describes you.

Y: What is it?

StR: "This delinquent is having sex with the honor student!"

Y: What the hell!

StR: Well it's true.

Y: It is not!

StR: See you later! Come back again!


	42. Yusuke vs Midnight

StR/whistling and standing in front of a closet door/

Y: What are you doing?

StR: Nothing.

H: She's locked me in here and took my sword!

Y: You going to run?

StR: Soon! Enjoy the chapter! there is one more after this! Okay Yusuke hold this!

Y: Okay

StR/Runs/

Hiei/burst through the door and ran after her/

Y: Enjoy

_Needing someone is like needing a parachute. If he isn't there the first time you need him, chances are you won't be needing him again. _

Chapter 42: Yusuke vs. Midnight

"_Begin!" _After that was said Midnight disappeared. Yusuke put up a defense stance and tried to sense the evil tigress. Yusuke's eyes widened as Midnight attacked from behind cutting his shoulder with her claws. It would have been deeper if he didn't dodge. Midnight licked the blood off her paws and spited it back out.

"Half-breed!" she spat. "But not that of a tainted one."

"What do you mean?" asked Yusuke holding his shoulder trying to stop the bleeding.

"You weren't born a half-breed. Ah, I remember now. You are the human that is related to Raizen. Oh wait, he's dead guess I should change that is to was."

"Yeah, that's me. Here let me so you!" Yusuke launched for midnight as he turned in to his demon form. His hair grew and markings appeared all over his body. Yusuke hit her right in the jaw. "Now let me ask you something. Do you hate humans?"

_Do you hate humans? _That question ran through Kyoto's mind for it was all too familiar.

Flashback… 

_"What?" asked Kyoto who was taken back by the question. Kyoto was currently lying on a branch with her back against the trunk of the tree trying to sleep._

_"Do you hate humans?" asked a woman wearing priestess cloths who looked in her early 20's. The thing is she also looked a lot like Rei. The only difference was her hair was longer, her voice was different and her eyes were a duller color and a different shape._

_"What kind of question is that? Of course I do," said Kyoto._

_"Then why did you protect those kids?"_

_"I was possessed."_

_"If you were truly don't like humans then you would of fought back. That's how it is with possession unless someone is possessed for to long period of time they should be able to not do certain things like kill a love one. It's best if you remember this. Good-bye Kyoto," said the lady as she walked away._

_End…_

**'Damn that Riku! She still gets me even when she's dead! Wait a minute. Could she have known about…no…unless she was psychic just like Rei… was she? Possession? I guess he could be possessed. The question is how'd he get possessed when he was in a barrier? GRRRRR! Why can't they make anything easy!' **(Who's they?)

) What are you yelling about now? (

**'Doesn't matter.'**

"Do I hate humans? No, I loathe them," snared Midnight.

"You and Akito fell the same things right?" asked Yusuke.

"More or less. Why?"

"If you despise humans so much then why did you marry and have kids with one?"

"To get away." 'And because back them he did love her.'

"Get away from what?"

"Well-"

"No that's ok, go tell them our whole live story. I don't mind, really, go ahead," said Akito.

"Well sorry!"

"Hey, do you know what the wanted to get away from?" Kuwabara asked Rei.

"Of course," she said. A few seconds of silence passed before Kuwabara spoke.

"Aren't you going to tell us?"

"My dad is from royalty. His father is lord of Eastern Makai," said Rei with a blank look on her face. The gang did an amine fall.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US THIS BEFORE BECAUSE?" yelled Hiei.

"It didn't seem important."

"At least we could of known what we were up against if you told us," sighed Kurama.

"How would of that helped?" asked Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara, you know the lords of Makai are the best of the best. We could of some research to find if they had any weaknesses."

"I already know his weakness," said Rei, "Don't worry."

"Really?" asked Kuwabara.

/Rei's point of view/

**'Really?'**

) Really? (

'Hopefully.'

**'So you got a half-baked plan, eh? Good job!'**

) NO you it has to be full baked! You can't leave this to chance. (

'When have my plans ever been fully baked?'

) How many times have you cut it close? (

'As many times as I've had a half baked plan.'

'Exactly.'

**'Come on that's not her style. She'd probably defeat herself if she thought everything though.'**

') WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON? ('

**'My own.'**

'Fair enough.'

"Mega spirit gun!" yelled Yusuke.

/End of Rei's P.O.V/

"Mega?" everyone said. A big blast of spirit energy shot out of Yusuke's finger. It looked like his normal spirit gun only three times bigger. Midnight couldn't dodge so she took it head on. When the smoke cleared was struggling to get up.

'Go down! I have no more spirit energy!' thought Yusuke. To Yusuke's delight Midnight fell to the ground. Juri counted to 10 and announced Yusuke the winner of the round. Yusuke limped over to where the other were.

"Oh wow what happen to you?" asked Rei, who was just now noticing all the cuts and bruises and his shredded clothes.

"DID YOU NOT JUST SEE ME FIGHT?" yelled Yusuke

"Of course I did…I just zoned out in the middle!"

"What!"

"It wasn't my fault! Kyoto, Princess, and I were arguing and Kyoto had a flashback that I eavesdropped into!"

"Really? What was it about?" asked Kurama.

"Well…" Rei started but Kyoto appeared behind her in her shadow looking thisand growled. "Absolutely nothing. Who keeps turning this on?" Rei took out her little gameboy looking thingy and turned it off.

"Um guys? I can't move!" said Yusuke.

"Baka," said Hiei.

"Shut it."

"Make me."

"I will!" Yusuke yelled temporarily forgetting he can't move. When he tried he fell to the ground.

"Do you want me to call Hatori? He is a doctor," said Rei kneeling down beside him.

"No that's okay," cried Yusuke.

"Okay." Rei patted him on the shoulder and Yusuke screamed in pain. "Sorry!" Rei stared at him for a second. "Hey Yusuke?"

"What?"

"Does this hurt?" Rei poked him in the middle of the back.

"YES!"

"How about this?"

"Yes!

"And this?"

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE WORD YES?"

"Rei leave him alone," said Kurama trying not to laugh, unlike Kuwabara who has no self-control. Hiei well he was being Hiei.

"I hate to break up your fun but we have fight to start," said Akito. Rei got up and walked towards the ring with a serious look on her face.

"Hey," Yusuke said who was getting help standing up by Kurama and Kuwabara. Rei turned her head towards them. "You better win and if you do sake's on me!" Rei smiled and nodded. She continued to walk to the ring and glanced up to the audience to see the girls and her Spirit Guardian friends smiling and waving at her. Well Zoe wasn't smiling, she was glaring at her but that's just her way of saying 'You die, I kill you.' Rei silently nodded.

"_Now it's the moment we've all been waiting for! The final battle! It's Rei from Team Urameshi and Akito form Team Akito! Ready…"_

Preview: Hey it's Rei! That rhymes! He he! So anyway next is the last chapter so we decided to give you a preview and since I'm fighting I get to give it to you! So you know I'm fighting my father? Well he's trying to get into my head and it's kind of working and what makes matters worse is he transforms into the big tiger, you know the one Kyoto transformed into, yeah that one. The only good thing is that comes out of this is that I find out one of the reasons he wants to kill me and also they get free. I think I'm going to die. But I'll bring him down with me.

Somebody help me, I can't breathe.

_I'll help you._

Who's that? Find out on the final Chapter of Spirit Guardians!

StR: One more chapter! Waaaaaaaaa! Tell me if you want a sequal!

Y: So who is it?

StR: Who's who?

Y: The person in the preview

StR: Rei?

Y: No the mystery person!

StR: You'll have to find out! Who do you guys think it is? Review!

Y: aren't you forgetting something?

StR: Oh /bows/ please and thank you.

Y: Not that!

StR: Then what

H: Me.

StR: No! Bye!


	43. It's Finally Over!

StR: KITTY!

Ku: Give her back!

StR: No. Okay here is the last chapter! Oh I have another series called 'Curse of the half-breed' you should read it…and review. I love reviews. It's a Hiei/oc though.

H: WHAT!

StR: All right her we go!

H: StR! I am going to kill you!

Remember that as a teenager you are in the last stage of your life when you will be happy to hear that the phone is for you.  
--------F Lebowitz

USA Today has come out with a new survey: Apparently three out of four people make up 75 percent of the population.  
- David Letterman

Chapter 43: It's finally over!

"I can finally kill you now," said Akito.

"I doubt it," said Rei.

"Do you want to know the reason why I want to kill you?" asked Akito.

"Your going to tell even if I say no, so go ahead."

"So I can go back to my kingdom. They wont expect me unless I kill all who I have ever loved. First I go for you then I'll kill your mother."

"Hey you were the one who came on to me!" yelled Rei's mom.

'Mom you idiot go home!' thought Rei.

"Ah Kira so nice to see you again," said Akito.

"Yeah whatever."

"You haven't changed a bit. Well except for…"

"Except for, what?"

"The gray hair and winkles. Why you're turning ugly and old."

"Why you!" Kira was about to launch at Akito but Rei's grandpa held her back. "Let me go, Dad!"

"No Kira! This is Rei's fight!" yelled Grandpa. Kira settled down.

"Your right," said Kira, "BEAT HIM TO A PULP! SHOW HIM WHAT UGLY REALLY IS!"

"Uh…" was all Rei said.

"Yes, show everyone your true colors," said Akito.

"What?"

"You're the reason why everyone's dead. If you would of came home on time you would of saved so many lives. It's all your fault."

"No! You were the one that killed everyone! The Teacher…she made me stay after school!" cried Rei.

"If you didn't screw up so much you wouldn't have stayed behind. Plus you were in kindergarten. Normal people that age don't have to stay after school. Of course, you're not normal. You're a freak. You'll never fit in. No one trusts you. They're all scared of you."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Rei. Lighting surrounded her body.

) Calm down, you'll never win this way! (

**'Tell me what's reason you hate him so much?'**

'Because he destroyed my life!'

**'Really? I would of thought he made it better.'**

'What?'

**'Think about it, if he never did any of this you'd probably be still sitting in that village not knowing about your powers and you'd never known any of your friends. More people respect you now then they ever did. Isn't that what you really want?'**

'But he killed…' Rei gasped

**'Killed your siblings? Yeah, news flash they're still alive.'**

) And I know a way to get them back to normal (

'Really?'

) Of course! (

'You guys are right. Thanks.'

**'So your going to tell everyone what a nice demon I am so I can get out of this body, right?' **Rei started laughing out loud. Everyone looked at her like see was crazy.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Akito.

"Nothing," she said. All the pain and anger was gone from her eyes.

'My plan back fired?' thought Akito.

"What not mad at me any more?" he asked.

"Nope. You see because of you I have a great life. Sure it has a few bumps in the road but everybody has those. The reason I really hated you was because I thought you killed my brothers and sister but you didn't."

"I can easily kill them now! They're under my control!" Rei smiled.

"That's where you're wrong." She turned into her demon form and took a deep breath.

'We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're takin' our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
'Til everyone's the same

_I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They'd love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all _

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world' Rei sang _

"What are you doing? Our clan's special powers can't control blood. Don't use your powers if you don't know how to use them," said Akito. A hologram of Kyoto appeared behind Rei. She gave a little wave to Akito and his eyes widened. "You're using Kyoto's powers?"

'_We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them' _

'**I've got no place to go  
I've got nowhere to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all' **sang Yumi. She was still under Akito's trance.

'I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world'_ sang_ Ai and Hiro.

'**Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say's gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you win' **

'_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world _

_I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down' _

'**_We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world'_** they all sang. The three mind controlled demons fell to the ground and Rei breathed heavily.

"What was the point of that? It only made me stronger and you weaker." Said Akito. Rei stated laughing. "What are you laughing at?" Akito transformed into him demon form and launched for Rei. She stood her ground and Akito punctured her stomach area. The impact made Rei fly into the wall and rocks fell down onto her.

"Rei!" everyone yelled.

After two counts Rei jumped back on to the arena with her smiling. "What are you smiling about? You're bleed- WHAT? Where is the blood?" yelled Akito. Indeed there was no blood but a big hole. A bright light shined around the hole and when it disappeared the hole was gone to.

"HEY, since when could you summon him?" asked Kira.

"Since alone time ago," said Rei, "Guess I never told you."

"Yeah guess so. Why?"

"What the hell happen?" yelled Akito.

"Healing blood! Thank you for restoring my energy!"

"Damn you! I will be allowed back to my family!" yelled Akito lunging for Rei. They got into a fistfight and after thirty minutes of it Akito grasped Rei's neck.

'Damn. This is just like my dream I had the night before all of this started," thought Rei.

* * *

Dream… 

"Come here Rei," said Akito. Little Rei walked towards her father, unknowing.

"Daddy, what happen?" asked Rei. Akito smiled and gripped Rei's neck. "Da…ddy?"

"You stupid little girl."

'I can't breathe. Some one help!' thought Rei.

_'I'll help you,'_ said a voice deep with in her head.

'Who are you?'

_'Close your eyes.' _Rei did as she was told and the image of Princess came up.

'Who-'

'A friend.' The symbol on her forehead started to glow and then appeared glowing on Rei's forehead, blinding Akito in the process. He dropped Rei to shield himself from the light and changed into his full tiger form.

End…

* * *

) It was suppose to prepare you for the next day. (

**'But you were to stupid to figure that out.'** Rei wasn't listening.

'It worked then…it should…AIR!' The symbol, which if you can't remember was a star over a crescent moon, appeared on her forehead blinding Akito. He threw Rei but she landed on her feet. He charged for her but skidded to a stop when he saw that Rei had a missile launcher aimed at him.

"Fine if you want to be stubborn, then I'll just have to kill quick!" yelled Akito. Fire surrounded him and he transformed into him full tiger form. Rei started chuckling then it turned into an uncontrollable laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I have a 1335…"

**'32!'**

"32 year old demon that can do the same thing as you living in my head. Do you really think that I don't know what your weakness is?"

"I have no weakness!" He swung his giant paw at Rei and she dodged.

'I hope you're right, Kyoto.'

'**Of course I right. But what I don't get is after 15 years of not listening to me you listen to me now. Why?'**

'Because this is actually useful.'

**'Hey!'**

) HAHAHAHAHAH! (

**'Shut it! You know this isn't going to kill him."**

'I don't have enough energy for that.' Akito shot a fireball from his mouth at Rei. She dodges and landed a few feet away. She took a deep breath and screamed really loud. Akito cried in pain. See a demon tiger's hearing is one of the best of all demons and it's stronger in their full tiger's form. Yeah that scream kinda hurts. Just a little though. Where were we? Oh… Akito changed back into his normal demon form. He held his ears and winced. Rei continued to scream causing the stadium to crumble.

"I get you next time! Midnight!" Akito and Midnight vanished and Rei stopped screaming.

"It worked," said Rei clasping on to one knee. The gang came running up to her.

"Way to go Rei!" said Kuwabara.

"That was sweet," said Yusuke.

_"And the winner of this match and round is Team Urameshi!"_

"YES! WAY TO GO! THAT"S MY DAUGHTER!" yelled Kira pouncing on to Rei.

"MOM!" Rei's three siblings came over.

"Um can someone explain to us what happen?" asked Hiro.

"You don't remember?" asked Kurama.

"Bits and pieces," said Ai.

"It doesn't really matter now," said Yumi.

"MY BABIES!" cried Kira hugging them.

"Mom!" they yelled. Yusuke's pants started to ringing.

"Yusuke your pants are ringing," said Rei.

"I know." He took out his compact. "Hello?"

"Yusuke where are you guy?" yelled Botan.

"Still at the stadium, why?"

"The boats are going to leave in five minutes!"

"WHAT? Okay wait for us on the boat we'll be right there!" he put his compact away. "Come we've got to go."

* * *

The gang ran to the docks only to see that they were to late.

"Damn it!" yelled Yusuke.

"So now what?" asked Kuwabara.

"You can home with me," said Rei. The boys jumped.

"Oh yes you should!" said Kira, " You can have dinner with us!"

"Well we've got nothing better to do and the girls wont get home for another couple of hours," said Kurama. The other's agreed with Kurama.

"Okay gramps open the portal!" said Rei. Grandpa nodded and waved his hand. A blue and green portal appeared and everyone stepped through it. "Boy's welcome to Mel Tokyo!" The boys gasped.

StR: And then we go into the sequel…WAAAAAAA!

Y: What's wrong?

StR: My first series is over! I'm so happy! Okay the next story is called um…

H: You don't know?

StR: I did and now I forgot.

K: You are one of a kind.

Ku: I want my cat back!

StR: I remember! It's called Its Only Just Begun. Dum dum dummmmmmmmmmmmmmm!

Y: That's great.

Ku: Cat!

StR: I can't wait!

Ku: Cat now!

StR: Fine, here he is.

Ku: Hey it's a girl!

StR: REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
